Sudden Love
by NaruHinaforever
Summary: Well I wanted to explain Naruto and Hinata if they were to fall in love. Warning maybe some lemons
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Mission

My story begins in the village of Konha where there are ninjas and love triangles. It was Valentines Day and Tsunade who is the top ninja also known as Hokage. She gave them a break from the Akatsuki hunt until they find more information on them. So they got the day free.

So then everyone went to find a date to relax, Neji asked TenTen out. While Sai asked Ino out well more like Ino asked him and he said yes and she did of course. While Temari went for a visit and Shikamaru asked her if they can go for a walk, which ended up, into a date. Then Sakura was just busy working with Tsunade and felt sad because she wanted this moment to be with Sasuke. Naruto didn't even bother to ask so he went to the swing in the Konha School which he spent a lot of time on when he was a little kid. When he made it there he noticed Hinata and he surprised her.

"Hinata what are you doing here all by yourself. Why aren't you with Kiba or Shino?"

"Na-Naruto I-its just.. I…"said Hinata until Naruto interrupted her and said, "wait you don't have to say anything."

Mean while Tsunade and her pupil Sakura Haruno just found out more on the Akatsuki. So Tsunade had send Sakura to go find Naruto and whoever is available and for them to come to her office.

So Sakura rushed and found Naruto and Hinata. "Naruto and Hinata come with me," said Sakura. "Huh?!" said Naruto and Hinata at the same time.

"Naruto its something about the Akatsuki and Tsunade-sama said to find you and anyone else who is available exampled Sakura. So know hurry and come with me" said Sakura. So Hinata and Naruto both followed.

**Hinata's Thought-Hinata what happened you were so close.**

**Not a good time to fight with my thoughts (thinking to herself weird)**

Sakura noticed how Hinata looking at Naruto so she thought of an idea.

As they made it to Tsuande's office to see there next mission. But before that she whispered something into Tsuande's ear. So Naruto was standing there in confession and one nervous Hinata standing next Naruto. Tsuande some how agreed.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata your mission is to go to the village hidden in the sky seems to have some interesting information on the Akatsuki. Here is the source.. Oh and Sakura you'll be going with them for just in case anything goes wrong. This is a simple D-rank mission but you should treat with a higher rank since it's the information on the Akatsuki. You will manage the materials you are going to need and good luck." Explained Tsuande

So the three left the room.

When Hinata separated from Naruto and Sakura, Sakura followed behind.

"Wait Hinata" screamed Sakura.

"Huh" replied Hinata.

"I happened to notice your interest with a certain boy" said Sakura poking her on the arm.

Hinata said, "w-w-wait I-I don't know—what y-you are tal-king ab-about".

"Sure right, come on I noticed how you are always looking at Naruto. To bad he hasn't figured it out yet," said Sakura looking at Hinata.

All of a sudden Hinata admitted with out making a complete fool of her self by repeating what Sakura said word from word.

"It's just that I can't tell him I just freeze up and I really want him to know," explained Hinata.

"Well I suppose this mission is going to help out more then you expect," said Sakura

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if the chapter came out short but you are going to love of what's going to happen next.

Next Chapter 2: Sakura's help. There are some surprises that I hope you love.

_-Naruhinaforver _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sakura's Plan 

Naruto is at his typical spot that is at the ramen shop and Sakura told Hinata to come with her there so she can speak with Naruto and at least get to know him. Plus Sakura planned about the tent space. She thinks two tents but because its there are some special things that she has to do so she wants Naruto and Hinata to share a tent. So what about a two small tent. So they meet up with Naruto.

"Hey Sakura and Hinata," said Naruto Hinata blushed a light red. So Sakura made Hinata set next to Naruto and she sat next to Hinata.

Naruto of course did not understand of what had just happened. So Naruto broke the silence and said, "So Sakura what are we going to need on the mission".

"Two small tents" replied Sakura with a grin.

"Huh?!" said Naruto and Hinata.

"Well I think that, that's fair and plus I would like a tent for myself, Naruto you and Hinata will share the other one", Grinned Sakura.

"B-But Sakura wouldn't it be," managed to say Naruto before Sakura interrupted saying "Hokage orders. Well I guess then that is that" said Sakura. It was silent and Hinata was blushing so red that there was no red compared to it. Naruto looked confused.

"Well then lets meet at the entrance/exit of Konha at 8 am got it 8," ordered Sakura.

"Yes" replied Naruto and Hinata.

So Hinata and Sakura walked out not noticing Naruto was behind them.

"Sakura what were you thinking do you want me to die?" said Hinata.

**Naruto thought- why?! Maybe she doesn't like me**. (He was listening to their conversion)

Sakura replied "well just because I lost my chance with Sasuke doesn't mean you should with Naruto I mean you love him. I think he should find out."

Hinata said, "I know but what if he doesn't like me back I will look like a foul."

"Well that is why I am here to help," replied Sakura.

"Arigato" said Hinata smiling.

Naruto thought- what! She loves me but she doesn't know what to say and Sakura knows. Wow am I the only one that didn't figure this out.

Next day it is 8:10 and Hinata and Sakura are waiting for Naruto to show up. Then he finally came running saying sorry.

Naruto said "Sorry, Sorry I over slept and…."

"Safe you're story for later" said Sakura annoyed. Hinata just blushed and stood next to Naruto.

"Well know we are heading for the village," said Sakura.

Some how Naruto last night couldn't get the idea of Hinata loving him out of his mind.

Hinata tried to say, "Naruto um.."

"Yeah" said Naruto, what happened. She grabbed his right arm and Sakura just kept on walking

"I just wanted to say that lets have fun."

Inner Sakura- oh man this is going to be harder then I thought well its time for the love doctor to do her job. Oh yeah I forgot to tell them that this is a 3 week mission and that Tsuande gave me a list to do while we are in our mission just to make it last longer.

"Hey Naruto and Hinata we need to.. What the hell had just happened to Hinata why is she on the ground? Naruto explain," said Sakura as she approached Hinata.

"Man can you at least help carry her" said Sakura. As she lifted Hinata's body onto Naruto back.

Inner Sakura- Hell yeah now it is working just the way I planned it. Know she might gain courage this way.

"Sakura are sure she is going to be okay," said Naruto worried.

"Yeah she is don't worry about it" said Sakura.

"Sakura I have another favor to ask you and it's serious," said Naruto.

"Sure," replied Sakura

"Well I don't know but I get a feeling that Hinata wants to say something but she is afraid," explained Naruto.

"Well I don't know but she might tell you sooner then expected," said Sakura leaving Naruto all confused.

"Hey I think here is good for setting up the tent. I will go search for firewood and watch Hinata, Naruto," ordered Sakura.

"Yes"-said Naruto.

When Sakura left Hinata woke up and saw Naruto watching her.

"Ah so you finally woke up Hinata" said Naruto.

"Huh Naruto-kun what happened why" and Naruto interrupted "saying wow you finally spoke clearly." Hinata blushed an apple red.

"Naruto I just wanted to say that I um.." said Hinata.

Naruto said, "we should get the tent up and you know get ready."

"Oh right I'm sorry" said Hinata sadly.

So they finished setting up both tents when Sakura appeared finally with firewood.

"Hehehehe sorry I took so long I had a problem" said Sakura.

"Yeah whatever," said Naruto and went to look for fish, and yet he came half an hour later with 6 fishes. "Well I'll cook these" said Naruto proudly.

"Huh you can cook" Sakura with a mocking voice. Hinata was giggling.

"Yeah because pervi sage won't cook," said Naruto as he started cooking when Sakura went to her tent. So Hinata felt like she can talk with Naruto.

"Naruto how's it coming" said Hinata.

"Huh? oh yeah it's coming out fine!" said Naruto.

When she was walking closer to him to smell the food she tripped and fell on Naruto. Leaving him on the ground and Hinata onto of him, both of them were blushing a red as red can be. When Sakura came out of her tent smiling. Naruto lifted her up from the waist and placed her on the ground. They both looked away from each other blushing.

While Sakura came out and saw both of them there blushing especially Naruto who she'd never expect to see blushing.

"Wellll IIII Sseeeeeee ttttthhhhis is a bad time to be here soooo I'll just go back inside," said Sakura walking slowly out of that scene.

"Um I'll go with her," said Hinata blushing all the way to the tent. Hinata was watching Sakura write something down.

"Hi-Hinata what are you.. I mean what are you.. Why aren't you with Naruto" said Sakura finally.

"I sort of freaked out," said Hinata while Naruto was hearing from the outside.

"Well what happened?" asked Sakura.

"Um.. I tried talking to him without stuttering, so I went to smell it the food and I tripped and fell right on top of him, while he fell on the ground and me on top of him" said blushing Hinata.

"Awwww then why didn't you stay out there with him" said Sakura.

"I was embarrassed and I think Naruto was as well," said Hinata. "Oh yeah Sakura can I change here since you know"

"Oh, oh yeah don't worry its okay" said Sakura smiling like if she has another idea.

Meanwhile back to Naruto

Naruto's Thought-Huh so Sakura has something planned I wonder what it is?!

"Naruto" called Hinata.

"Yeah" said Naruto.

"I wanted to say sorry you know about the whole falling onto of you" said Hinata.

"Hey no problem" smiled Naruto. Hinata went into the tent and got some clothes to go to Sakura's tent to change when Naruto said, "Hey you know you can change in our tent I'll just wait outside"

Sakura closed her tent, its like telling Hinata go for it.

Hinata stuttered, "saying s-s-sure ookay."

Naruto just smiled at her. Causing her to blush. She hurried and took her jacket off and put on another shirt.

"Um Naruto I'm done I'm sorry I only changed my shirt" said Hinata. Thou something unexpected happened, Naruto was blushing he couldn't say anything. Well the shirt wasn't big but not small.

Naruto's thought- huh, what happened to me why can't I say anything. Well I suppose I do have to get use to her with me.

"Naruto" said Hinata

"A-ah- I mean we should- you know-," said Naruto.

"Sleep," said Hinata smiling right at Naruto.

"Aha…. Okay," Naruto said.

_Well this chapter could of gone forever sorry I have to stop it here. Don't worry it continues._

_Hehehe I hope you enjoy. Please submit. :D BY the way I fixed this. _


	3. Chapter 3

_For the person who gave me the advices of using "" for each conversation I tried it out. Please review and be nice. Also don't kill me for making simple grammar mistakes :)_

_-NaruHinaForever_

Chapter 3: Sakura's Plan 2 

As the sun was rising, Naruto and Hinata shared that tent but nothing happened. Naruto was the first one to wake up and he noticed how close he was to Hinata. When he noticed that he was hugging her he felt embarrassed. He didn't want to wake her up so he waited for her to wake up.

5 minutes laterHinata woke up.

She noticed Naruto was hugging her and she felt embarrassed, when she turned she saw Naruto awake blushing, "good morning Hinata" said Naruto.

"Na-Na-Naruto" said one nervous Hinata. While Hinata was turning a very bright red, she slowly stood up to free Naruto's hands from her. It was very awkward for both of them.

"I-I will go g-get Sakura", said Hinata. Blushing as she left the tent.

As she approached, Sakura's tent. Then a pink haired girl came out

"morning Hinata, why are you up so early" said Sakura.

"…"

"Let me guess Naruto, what did he do" asked Sakura.

"Ah-"

"Well what did he do?" asked Sakura wondering how bad it was.

"Well it was awkward and he was w-well…" said Hinata blushing.

Sakura was staring in interest; she wanted to know.

"He was, um.. He was h-hugging me" Hinata managed to say while turning a very rare red.

(It was a very pretty red I just don't know the name sorry, oops back to the story)

"Ow Hinata, you must of felt happy, oh what did he say" Sakura said with excitement.

"I think he was waiting for me to wake up, s-since he was staring at me" said Hinata as she remembered his eyes as blue as the sky staring at her.

"Ow you are soooooo lucky I wish Sasuke was like that with me, you know, I just wish that maybe he could be nice" said Sakura with a sad voice. Hinata felt her pain and gave her a hug since she felt bad for her. Hinata knew how much Sakura loved Sasuke.

"S-Sakura I know how it feels for someone not to like you, remember Naruto at first called me a freak, but I don't know yet, m-maybe he likes me, But don't worry who knows maybe we will catch up to Sasuke on our mission to the village Hidden in the skies." Said Hinata.

Meanwhile Naruto was getting ready.

"Hinata, Sakura are you two ready yet," said Naruto.

"Hey dobe will you wait" screamed Sakura.

"…"

So they packed up everything and had gotten ready and made sure that they left nothing to make sure that enemies won't suspect people being here.

"Hey Sakura where do we go next?" asked Naruto

"I don't know Hinata has the map ask her" grinned Sakura.

**Inner Sakura- "cha, one step closer and I'll get these two together in no time."**

"Hey Hinata where is our next location?" asked Naruto again.

"Um we only have a day worth of travel to get there," said Hinata.

**Inner Sakura, "hmm so only one day tell the mission is complete."**

"Hinata can I talk to you real quick, Naruto go walk on a-head," ordered Sakura.

"Sure whatever ma'ma" smirked Naruto.

"Hinata you have one last shot, come on you need to play a move," said Sakura very serious.

" It's just…um.. That… It's complicated," said Hinata while blushing.

Inner Sakura- So she won't say huh, well then they are going to need help, a lot of help

Naruto was up a head wandering what these two Kunoichi were up to.

"Hey Sakura what is taking you two so long" said Naruto impatiently.

Bang when it hit her Sakura had just thought of a way to get these two together.

_Hey I hope you enjoyed this chapter please be nice and don't hurt me. Please review nicely. I didn't know how to end it. So this chapter ends like this._

_-NaruHinaforever_


	4. Chapter 4

_Before you guess read on I will like to thank, _

_Quitter. Aka. Kai_

_MissNaye_

_Adngo714_

_Avatarofrage _

_Thanks for being honest :D_

Chapter 4- the reaching of the Village Hidden in the Sky 

Bang when it hit her Sakura had just thought of a way to get these two together. So she thought maybe I could get Naruto to notice Hinata more. Since she is always looking away from him. So she needs that boast.

"Hey Naruto," said Sakura and Naruto turned around and then Sakura pushed Hinata right in front of him. Making it feel very awkward.

"Oops sorry" giggled Sakura.

Naruto looked into Hinata's lavender eyes. Making her blush a scarlet red. While Naruto was speech less and started to blush a regular red. When they snapped to reality Naruto said, "sorry Hinata" and backed away from her as if embarrassed.

So they continued to walk while Sakura caught up with Hinata,

"Sorry Hinata," said Sakura

"Its okay" said Hinata.

Even though she felt happy that Sakura did that. So Sakura left Hinata thinking and went to Naruto to see if her plan worked.

"Sorry Naruto" said Sakura giggling.

"I had to I mean you guys were so close"

"Thanks" said Naruto leaving Sakura confused but a little happy knowing that her planned worked.

An hour later they reached the ground of the village hidden in the sky.

**Hinata's Thought-So we are here but where is the village hidden in the skies **

Since this is her first time going to this village.

"Wow, I can't believe how long it was since we last came here," screamed Naruto in excitement.

"Their abilities are amazing," said Sakura in agreement.

"Really I've heard of this amazing village, this is my first time," said Hinata in a whispered tone.

While Sakura had overheard Hinata mention how she never came to this village.

"Hey Hinata we just came to get some papers that is all"

"Oh you heard m-me Sakura"

"Don't you worry I will get you two together in no time"

Hinata just blushed at the thought.

Inner Sakura- How will I get these two together in no time- I have to think up of a plan on our way back. 

As someone approached them at the entrance near the village hidden in the skies. Someone approached well actually two people approached them.

(Sorry everyone I do not know the people from this village so I will make them up)

There was a guard who brought a small child who was eleven years old with long gray-purple hair was actually next to be in charge of the village and her name was Anju (sorry she is from another anime she is from Karin—again sorry; oops back to the story).

She was quite and shy but smart.

"Hi my name is Anju and I am next in charge of my village I have to go with you to personally to deliver this letter and information on the Akatsuki" said Anju

"You will have to take care of her and make sure her arrival is safe," said the tall guard. (Couldn't think up of a name)

"But, no offense Anju, why won't you take her?" questioned Sakura.

"No offense taken but my father wants me to learn how to stay strong, so he guess that this mission would allow me to over power my fear so my guard will head to the village later" mentioned Anju with her serious face.

"Okay, though Tsuande didn't mention this" stated Sakura.

"Huh?! You mean Tsuande is the new Hokage, father never mentioned this" said Anju shocked.

"Yes Anju, how come you didn't know" asked Hinata nicely, showing good mother attitude.

Inner Sakura- perfect know I need to know a why around this problem. Or maybe not, maybe I can use this child for my advantage.

"Well all father told me was that three ninja's were going to come and that I needed them to reach the hidden Leaf village," explained Anju.

"I see then," said Naruto.

"So good luck Anju I will see you there as soon as possible" said the tall guard

(Sorry I couldn't think of a name for him )

So they left on their mission back to the hidden leaf

As they walked Hinata walked a little forward of Sakura while Naruto took the lead while Sakura and Anju walked behind Hinata

"Excuse me your name is Sakura right" asked Anju

"Yes"

"I was wondering the boy in orange I sense something from him, its kind of weird" asked Anju

"Really" Sakura said nervously.

"While the girl with blue hair is very nice and I can tell she has a lot to deal with" said Anju

Inner Sakura- Man this girl is freaking me out she had gotten all those guess right, what is she? 

"I know what you just thought many people think of me like that, so it doesn't hurt," stated Anju.

"I am sorry but how can you read my thoughts," asked Sakura.

"Well I was born different and expected to be in charge of my village but people always called me names. Like a 'Freak' or 'Witch' so I was always inside the main building always protected by my father" said Anju.

"Oh so that explains why your father made you come"

"No…. actually I wanted to, I want to prove him that I can take care of myself and that I can handle being in charge of the village" said Anju.

"Well I have a favor to ask you"

"Sure" said Anju

"Well you were right about the girl with the blue hair and her name is Hinata, she does love the boy in orange whose name is Naruto" said Sakura.

"Oh I see and the girl doesn't want to admit her feelings towards Naruto," said Anju who catches up quickly.

Inner Sakura- this girl does catch up quickly, she will make a great leader.

Anju smiled and blushed at what Sakura thought.

**Anju thought- Well this is going to be interesting. Know I know Sakura wants to help, oh what the hell, I will help.**

"So Sakura I guessthat you want to help I will help as well, by the way I know a bathe house near by" states Anju.

Sakura went up to hug her and said "Thank You Anju" causing Naruto and Hinata to stop all look at this scene.

"Hey Sakura is everything okay back there" said Naruto. While Hinata went to Sakura and Anju to see if they were okay. Then Naruto followed.

"Oh no its nothing" stated Sakura.

"Oh that's great," said Hinata with a blush knowing that Naruto was behind her.

"Well since both of you are here, why not go to a bathe house Anju said that there is one very near by" asked Sakura.

"I-I th-hink t-that it I-is okay, w-what about you N-Naruto" said Hinata.

"Sure" said Naruto.

_Well if you read this far that means you like it or that you are bored either way thank you for reading my story. Please review I want to know what you think about the story. Oh sorry if it is long, hehe. Also sorry for it taking me so long to write this chapter. I still have school tell Wednesday June 27,2007. Well Know I have time to write._

_-NaruHinaforever_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The Bath House? 

So Anju guided Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata to the bathhouse but on there way it seems to be one of those weaker Akatsuki members who wanted to take Anju captive. The man was wearing a mask to hide his face but he wore the headband of the village hidden in the skies with a slash right threw it.

The man said, "Anju you are coming with me".

"Fat chance" screamed Naruto. The man appeared right behind Anju and almost took her away if Hinata hadn't gotten in the way.

"Anju stay behind me" yelled Hinata.

Sakura ran to help when the man used a shuriken to knock out Hinata and in a poof of smoke Anju and Hinata and the man disappeared.

"Hinata… Anju" screamed Sakura and Naruto.

Meanwhile back with the man, he had tied up Hinata and Anju knowing that Naruto would come. He had gotten Itachi, Tobi, and Deidara (sorry I wanted to add more but I don't like the Akatsuki and so I don't know all of their names). It was trap that if Naruto and Sakura went they would get attacked.

Back to Naruto and Sakura……….

"Naruto it could be a trap" argued Sakura.

"Yeah But what do you expect we can't leave them behind" screamed Naruto.

"Okay, Okay lets just calm down and think of a plan," said Sakura.

She noticed red chakra was pouring out of Naruto and his face started to change his eyes had that beast look. While his whisker marks on his cheeks had gotten darker and bolder. She noticed how pissed the hell out he was, and Sakura didn't want to get in the way.

"Naruto"

"Lets go they left a note behind Sakura," said Naruto in a harsh deep voice.

So they approached the Akatsuki. Naruto all pumped up and ready to kill those bastards and Sakura ready to punch the crap out them. They noticed Hinata and Anju tied up in the middle with a light shining on them they seemed okay.

"Kybui we meet again" said a familiar voice.

"Itachi" Naruto growled.

Naruto was so pissed of that his chakra formed around him making him look like a mini nine tale fox with three tails.

"Let them go," screamed Naruto "or I will kill you".

Sakura had started collecting her chakra on her fists.

"Same here" yelled Sakura.

"Great the loud mouth Kunoichi is here," said Itachi.

"Oh I think Deidara should take her," said Tobi in a mocking voice.

"What's that suppose to mean," screamed Deidara.

"Hey, it doesn't matter the boss didn't say anything about her" said Itachi.

Sakura was pissed off and was getting ready to kill Tobi and Deidara. She tightened her fist and before anything Naruto told her to free Hinata and Anju and let them help. So she did so but before she managed to get near them Deidara had gotten in the way.

"So you want to save your friends then your going to have to fight me," said Deidara.

"Huh?! So I have to fight you," said Sakura with a grin on her face.

"I'll wipe that grin off your face," yelled Deidara.

So he threw those explosive clays in the form of spiders toward Sakura and when one reached it left an explosion smoke. Deidara thought that he had gotten her and left his guard down and that was only a clone and the real Sakura appeared behind him placing an explosive tag on him. When the bomb exploded it was only a copy.

Meanwhile Naruto fought Itachi and told Tobi to stay guard of the hostages.

Deidara had caught her sight and went for a direct attack thinking that she wasn't strong. But she gathered up her chakra to her fist and was ready to hit him and when she did Deidara went flying across the room (or cave sorry they are inside a cave).

**Damn this girl is stronger then expected- thought Deidara**.

Meanwhile Hinata and Anju try to escape.

When Hinata took a shirken and cut the rope, she was free and she freed Anju. She lifted up Anju and tried to go escape when she noticed Naruto and Sakura fighting with full force she wanted to help when Tobi stopped her.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and put Anju down. Then took the Hyuga fighting stance.

"Humph I have to fight her," said Tobi.

"Hinata what are you doing" said Anju.

"Don't worry Anju I won't let him harm you" said Hinata really sounding like a mother.

"Ow how sweet a mother huh" smirked Tobi.

Meanwhile Back to Naruto

Itachi was getting ready to stop knowing that the leaders instructions was to test his power and see if it is going to be hard to fight him in the future. That's when they all disappeared and kept note of who should they watch out for beside Naruto.

Hinata had fallen feeling like someone had taken her strength.

"Hinata" screamed Anju.

When Naruto and Sakura ran towards her. Sakura had checked her and it seems like the shuriken that was thrown at her went in deep. Though Sakura took it out but had to take her jacket off. Naruto saw her perfect figure and blushed at what he had just seen. Sakura had healed her injury. But they still need to stop at the bathe house so she can recover. Sakura made Naruto carry Hinata on his back, while Anju watched Naruto carry her. Anju was worried.

"Hey don't worry Hinata is a strong girl" said Naruto, smiling. Making Anju smile.

An hour later they reached the Bathhouse and had gotten one room since they didn't have a lot of money. They could only stay for two days (not counting today)

"Okay there is only one bed and two couches," explained Sakura.

"Well Hinata needs the bed know and we have to let her rest" said Anju.

"Hey Sakura where is the bedroom" asked Naruto.

"Oh over here" Sakura pointed out the direction to the room so Naruto can take Hinata to the room.

As he entered the room he put Hinata on the bed leaving her there to rest but when he placed her down he noticed how she grabbed Naruto's hand and didn't want to let go. She mentioned something but in a whisper tone. She said, "Naruto-Kun…. don't leave…I…LO.VE. YOU"

Naruto smiled at what she said he gently moved her arm on the bed. Closing the bedroom door to let her sleep.

(By the way she is still half asleep)

"Anju" said Naruto. She looked at him. "What did those men do to you and Hinata back at the cave?" asked Naruto.

"…… They tried to force out information on you.. The guy with those eyes.. He used gen-jutsu on Hinata, who tried her best to protect me and you" said Anju.

"So you two went threw a lot" said Naruto. Sakura looked with concern, when Hinata came out of the room all dizzy.

"Huh, what happened why I am here?" asked Hinata still recovering.

"Oh you probably forgot but when you fainted after the Akatsuki left, so Naruto carried you on his back all the way here to the bathe house" explained Sakura smiling. Hinata just blushed at the thought that Naruto was caring her all the way here.

She went up to him and bowed. Saying, "Naruto-Kun I'm sorry, I must have been trouble".

"What! Don't worry its not your fault, but are you okay now" asked Naruto with concern.

**Inner Sakura- aw that is so sweet. (Giggling)**

"While we are here why don't we go to the bath's I hear they are relaxing, and they can heal injuries," said Anju.

So they all agreed to go into the bath.

To Be Continued…………………………… 

_Well I wonder what's going to happen next. _

_What is going to happen in the Bath House who knows? Well if you like it then I well try to finish the next one as soon as possible._

_Sorry if it is taking me along time; But I will try to finish as soon as possible. _

_-NaruHinaForever_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Bath House? 2 

So they had gotten ready to enter in the bath. When Anju and Sakura told Hinata to go ahead. This was a new bathhouse to Hinata so Anju gave Hinata directions to the bath. She did the same for Naruto. So Sakura understood of what had just happened. Anju's plan was to get Naruto and Hinata into a bath that both women and men can go in. The purpose of this plan was to get Naruto and Hinata alone to talk and get to know each other. So they went into the bath for the women. Hoping that Anju's plan would work.

So Hinata and Naruto had followed the directions but Naruto was there first the mist there was so hard to see. So Hinata went in thinking no one else is there. She just planned on enjoying the bath. When all of a sudden a crowd of pervert men came in and saw Hinata and her perfect figure. She saw them all and thought that maybe Anju gave her the wrong directions. Hinata started to feel uneasy and was walking backwards when she hit someone. She turned around and started apologizing and she noticed it was Naruto.

"Huh Hinata what are you doing here…Wait don't tell me I am in the wrong" said Naruto blushing seeing Hinata with those small towels. Which is like five inches below the waist. But Hinata felt happy that it was Naruto and not any of those other pervert men. When she felt someone grabbed her, it was one of those pervert men.

"Hey beautiful want to know what a real man is" said a man with a rough voice. Hinata was scared since because of her wound she couldn't fight. Naruto noticed what the man about to do to her and why she couldn't do anything. He heard her scream. So he went to her and helped.

"Hey you pervert leave Hinata alone" screamed Naruto.

"Huh?! What do you want little man, wait I mean little kid" said the big man laughing. Naruto was getting pissed of because of the comment. When the man turned to the frightened Hinata and was about to grab her when Naruto kicked him on the back of his head swinging him across the huge bath. The huge man went to Naruto and screamed in face, " You want to fight punk".

Naruto just yawn and said "whatever you should be easy to take down" grinned Naruto. Hinata felt like this was all her fault and she found the big guys pressure point. So she had used her jutsu to block the pressure points. This made her pain grow stronger and bleed. The man fell and was about to hurt Hinata when Naruto stopped him. Using clones to fight the man and he took down his opponent. He attended to Hinata seeing her in pain. He lifted her up and the water made the towel stick to her body and he noticed this and started to blush.

**Naruto's thoughts- Man I have to snap out of it and take her back to the room**.

So Naruto took Hinata back to the room. He looked at her and had no choice but to bandage her. So he just put new one's on the ones she already had. He felt bad about putting new bandages on her. When Hinata woke up and saw Naruto's face sleeping next to hers. (He obviously put only his head to rest on the bed)

"Naruto" said Hinata,

"Oh you woke up, wow you gave me a scared back there" mentioned Naruto. Hinata was sitting and before she could say thank you Naruto hugged her causing her to blush.

"N-Naruto-Kun, I'm sorry it was my fault that you had to fight"

"Hey don't worry about it" mentioned Naruto. "Oh by the way your wounds opened up again and I only put bandages over the old ones, so I didn't see anything" explained Naruto blushing.

"Oh" Hinata said giggling.

"Hey I never seen you laugh like that " said Naruto.

When they realized that they still have on their towels, which is when Naruto said, "I think I'll go back to the bath".

"Wait Naruto I want to go back to the bath, I think the bath that Anju gave me directions to was a mixed," said Hinata.

"Oh sure, but I don't know where the women bath or men bath is and Anju and Sakura are nowhere to be found" said Naruto.

"…"

"But you know since the water back then healed you lets just go back to the other one, also I will protect you from men who almost did what those other guy did" pointed out Naruto.

"Oh.. T-thank you Naruto-kun"

She blushed when she realized how much he cared, when they were leaving their apartment they opened the door and two people flew in, bumping their heads on the floor.

"Ouch" they screamed.

It was Sakura and Anju who were eavesdropping.

"Oh, Hi Naruto and Hinata" said Sakura rubbing her head. They felt embarrassed, when Anju said, "Hinata why do you have new bandages on?"

"Oh, it was that I forced myself and the wound opened up and yeah I needed new bandages," said Hinata. As she spoke to Anju gently, Naruto wonder how would she be if she had children of her own. She acts so

nice to others. Anju heard this and wondered that maybe she can help.

So she tried to act like Hinata and Naruto's daughter. Since she really didn't have a mother, Hinata would be a great experience of a mother to Anju. So she did what little girls do with their parents and is to hold both of their hands. So she held Hinata's hand with her right hand and Naruto's hand with her left hand. Hinata and Naruto were so close.

Anju made them sit down in the bench. She sat in the middle of Naruto and Hinata. She sort of pulled them closer. When Anju pretended to fall asleep. People walked right pass them. Some even said cute family. Naruto noticed how Hinata was blushing. So he took this moment and put his arms around her. Making Hinata look at him.

"Um…Naruto-kun"

"Well I wanted to say..That um" said Naruto.

"I wanted to say that I love you Naruto" finally admitted Hinata. "Ever since that day at the academy and when I fought Nii-chan, I felt like my heart would sing, every time I saw you I just wanted to tell you but I was afraid that you wouldn't lik" Naruto interrupted Hinata with a kiss it was on the lips. They let go when they heard Anju giggling.

"I'm sorry but I wanted Hinata to say it, and I heard Naruto say that she was so kind like a mother, that I tried making us seem like a family and maybe Hinata would finally say it and she did," said Anju.

"Huh, what do you mean, can read my mind?" asked Naruto.

"I was born with weird powers so I guess I can read people's mind and more" said Anju. "People never liked me, they always called me a freak or a witch, father locked me in the house" Anju started crying.

So Hinata hugged her and lifted her up with a hug. Naruto went to Hinata and looked at Anju in her arms.

"Don't worry I was born without a mother or a father, I guess your father just cared so they won't hurt you" said Naruto smiling at her.

He broke the mood by tickling Anju making her laugh. When he stopped Hinata placed Anju down and told her, "Can you go to Sakura for a while" and Anju ran to Sakura who was behind a wall near by and saw everything.

"Good Job Anju" said Sakura

_This is where I leave you and I hope you liked it. Well I will hurry and write the next chapter. See ya._

_-NaruHinaforever. _

_Thanks to:_

_Sareon _

_Ryuujin The Dragon King. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

"Naruto" said Hinata. "Do you really like me or was it a mistake"

"Huh, how can you, oh you thought Anju did something to me" said Naruto.

"…Well kind of" she blushed.

"Well let's see then if it was her or just me" So he grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. She stared then closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling. They let go when they thought they needed air.

"So does that answer your question" asked Naruto smiling at her.

"Yeah" said Hinata blushing.

She just hugged him and he hugged her back.

"I love you," said Naruto. This made Hinata smile. "I love you to" she replied.

They went back to their room holding hands. When they opening the door, they noticed that Sakura and Anju weren't there. They left a note saying that they went to go take a bath. When they finished the note Anju and Sakura came in.

"Ow, finally you told him," screamed Sakura as she ran to hug Hinata.

Anju was just standing there with her dress, and her shoes (sorry she always had it black and short above the knees. I just forgot to mention it)

Naruto went up to Anju and told her thank you.

"Don't worry, and your right she would make a great mother" said Anju.

"Sakura come on I can't breath," screamed Hinata.

"Alright" screamed Sakura laughing.

Hinata walked up to Naruto while Sakura took Anju and left.

"Naruto" is all what Hinata could say.

"What happened is something on your mind," asked Naruto as he kissed her on the forehead.

"I was wondering about Anju," said Hinata.

"Yeah what happened?" asked Naruto

"She worries me," said Hinata

"What happened?" asked Naruto

"She seemed sad, when she told us about her childhood"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Come here my worry-wort" Naruto said as he hugged her.

The moment was over when they heard a knock on the door. It was the guy from earlier who tried to rape Hinata.

"Heh, I told you I would come back" he smirked. This time he brought friends.

"Great the fuck face is here," said Naruto.

"What was that?" yelled the pervert man.

Then his people had gotten inside the little apartment.

"Come with us" said the pervert man at Hinata.

"She isn't going with you," said Naruto.

"Fine then, guys take him down," yelled the pervert man.

There was about two 200 men there. The pervert knew that Naruto can defeat them but he decided to use them as a distraction to get the Hinata.

"And you are coming with me" said the pervert man and grabbed Hinata by the hand.

"Let go" screamed Hinata. He wound was healed. But the man didn't take any chances and knocked her out.

When Naruto finished beating every man, he noticed Hinata wasn't there and neither was the pervert man.

-end chapter 7

I hope you like it. And what's going to happen next, is Naruto going to make it on time to Hinata. Is she going to be okay? Well tell chapter 8.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

As the pervert man ran out with Hinata, Anju saw this and ran behind them. She caught up and said, "Let Go of Hinata".

"Another one, what is she your mom" said the pervert man.

Naruto had caught up noticed the Chakra coming out. It's like Naruto's. The pervert was excited to see that he caught two Kyubi's at the same time.

"So number 8 and 9 are here," said the pervert.

"What the fuck are you talking about you bastard," yelled Naruto.

"Idiot you are the Kyubi and so is the little girl"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but you should know how it feels," said Anju. "I can read your mind because I have this huge bird creature, it scares me, but I can deal with it, Naruto I know you have the nine tail fox, so I know how you feel"

"Anju" said Naruto.

"We must hurry he has Hinata" yelled Anju.

"Right" said Naruto soon letting the red chakra out.

"Heehe, I knew that you'd fall for the trap," said the pervert man. Soon a huge group of ninja that work for the Akatsuki came out.

"Crap, you bastards won't leave us alone," yelled Naruto.

"Give up and come to us or the girl gets it," yelled the man. He had a sword on her throat. Hinata woke up and noticed what was going on. Anju used her mind tricks to get all the ninja's killing each other. It's like Genjutsu but without the Uchiha bloodline. Naruto looked amazed at what he saw.

"Naruto.. Hurry and save Hinata" said Anju trying her best to hold them out. When Sakura came and saw Anju had an amazing amount of chakra come out. Just like Naruto but more yellow.

"Naruto what's going on" said Sakura when she saw Hinata near her death as a man had a sword on her throat. Naruto was running towards Hinata and Sakura followed behind.

"Stay back Sakura" yelled Naruto. Sakura just stopped and watched. But noticed that Anju finished and all of the men killed themselves. Sakura went to help Anju.

"S-Sakura wh-where's H-Hinata?" asked Anju

"Naruto is saving her," replied Sakura.

When Itachi approached Naruto.

"What? You bastard tell your fat ass of a friend to let her go," yelled Naruto.

When Itachi was about to attack Sasuke ran right in front of Naruto.

"He is my enemy dobe you go after the fat ass," said Sasuke.

"Sasuke" yelled Sakura.

"Right" said Naruto. When all of a sudden Itachi disappeared and then the pervert man with Hinata.

"Hinata" yelled Naruto.

"Crap he left again," said Sasuke. "Hey Naruto I'm going with you to find the Akatsuki, that brother of mine is going to die"

"Fine," growled Naruto. He went to Anju and told her.

"What?" yelled Anju. She had gotten up.

"Huh? Who is she" said Sasuke.

"Oh she is Anju," said Sakura. "She was our mission"

"Naruto lets go," said Anju

"Right"

"Huh, how do you know where Hinata's at?" asked Sakura.

Meanwhile Hinata was hit with a Genjutsu in another Akatsuki hideout.

"This is the girl," asked a voice.

"Yes," said Itachi.

"Good, she means that much to them, then she will bring their own death," said the voice.

"Hey Itachi, she is awake" said Tobi. "It looks like the Genjutsu had disappeared"

"Well then this should be fun, the boss said to use her," said Itachi. He started pulling her hair. She was screaming.

"Good keep on screaming maybe Naruto would come and then he is died" smirked Itachi. She stopped screaming, she didn't want to cause Naruto his death. So they tried to force her to scream. They cut her in the face and her body. They kicked her and puncher her. When she started crying they gave up.

"Let her go," screamed Naruto who was very pissed of.

"You see girl you are still going to cause him his death" said Itachi making Hinata cry. Naruto saw all of her injuries. Sasuke came in and Sakura and Anju.

Anju ran to go help Hinata and Sakura went with her. But Deidara came in the way.

"So we meet again," said Deidara.

"Little girl, come here," said Tobi to Anju. This made her mad.

"Great I have to fight you," said Tobu

"See what I mean we have to fight girls," said Deidara.

Anju let her yellowish chakra out. She wanted to kill Tobi. So she cracked and lost herself. She forgot why she was fighting him. But she just wanted to kill him to make the pain go away.

"Anju, what happened, her eyes she isn't herself know," pointed out Sakura.

Hinata was watching all of her friends fight, while she was they're watching them fight.

Meanwhile Itachi and Sasuke and Naruto were fighting. But Naruto stayed back and watched them fight. Then he went to Hinata to go help her. When he noticed that another army of men came in. He was going to fight them off. So everyone was fighting. Sakura was fighting Deidara, while Sasuke fought Itachi, while Anju fought Tobi.

"You little girl" said Tobi.

When Anju fought him off and killed him. She didn't know what to do. So she fought the army with Naruto. When Naruto noticed the murder look in her eyes. She killed half while Naruto killed the other half. Deidara left Sakura and went to Hinata.

"You're the reason why they came," yelled Deidara.

"Let me go," said Hinata. Anju ran off to him and was going to kill him for harming Hinata. She had gotten tired and fainted when Deidara threw Hinata on the floor to go to Anju. Hinata went running towards her. She grabbed Anju.

"You again" screamed Deidara. When Sakura came from behind and punched Deidara, which made him fly across the room.

"Ha, that's what you get," screamed Sakura. Deidara kept her busy. When Tobi had gotten up and went to Anju and Hinata. Naruto had gotten in the way and was fighting Naruto. Naruto used the RasinShiruken which over killed Tobi. Sasuke was finishing off his brother and killed him. Naruto's arm was injured. Sakura had heat the wall and crushed Deidara. Naruto passed out from the attack. Sakura healed him. Hinata was carrying Anju. While Sasuke was carrying Naruto on his back.

"Thank you Sasuke" said Sakura. "The bathhouse should be up front"

-end Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

When they went to there room Sasuke put Naruto on the bed and Hinata put Anju on the bed.

Sasuke and Sakura left the room.

"Hey Hinata are you coming" asked Sakura.

"No I think I will stay with them," said Hinata smiling.

So Sasuke left and Sakura left the room.

Hinata looked at Naruto and the cast on his arm. He started waking up.

"H-Hinata are you okay," said Naruto.

"Yes, I'm okay," said Hinata. Naruto saw all of the bandages on her body and face. He looked at her worried. She places her hand on his face rubbing it gently.

"Don't worry," she said. "But how are you feeling"

"Oh, this another week like this" said Naruto. He took his good hand and pulled her in for a kiss on the lips. They stopped when they heard Anju mumbled "mommy, Hinata, mom". Hinata looked at her.

"Does Anju think of you as a mother?" asked Naruto. Hinata looked at Naruto. "Maybe you should know, she wasn't born without a mom, I was but she died, so I guess the villagers treated her wrong, I guess the way I act, she considered me as a mom" said Hinata, looking worried.

"Don't worry, I guess we all wanted a mother. I mean I considered Iruka-sensei as a father. Why wouldn't she think of the most beautiful women as a mother" said Naruto smiling. Making Hinata blush.

"Thank you" said Hinata.

Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto. When Anju woke up,

"Hinata….Naruto.. Where I'm I?" said Anju

"Don't worry" said Naruto patting her on the head.

Anju saw Hinata was hugging Naruto and Naruto had an injured arm.

"Naruto what happened to your arm?" asked Anju.

"Oh Nothing" smiled Naruto.

"Why do I smell blood, did I lose control again" said Anju. She started crying.

"When I was little I lost control and killed the only friend I ever had" said Anju tearing still falling out.

Hinata went to comfort her and so did Naruto. He hugged her and so did Hinata. (Aw what a picture Hehehehe)

Anju feel asleep in between Naruto and Hinata. They all feel asleep. When Sakura came in with Sasuke.

"We better leave them," said Sakura.

"Yeah" replies Sasuke.

As they left the room, Sakura felt depressed buy happy at the same time.

"S-Sasuke-kun"

"Yeah"

"Why did you leave?" asked Sakura

"Again, I needed to get stronger to kill Itachi, just look at we he did to Hinata, Naruto and Anju, and you" yelled Sasuke.

"I know, but.." she was interrupted with Sasuke hugging her.

"Sakura I came because I love you" said Sasuke

"Sasuke-kun but I thought when you knocked me out that night, maybe because you hated me" said Sakura.

"It's because I didn't want you to get hurt, so I had to knock you out, so you wouldn't come and become one of Orchimaru's people. I didn't want you to carry my hate" said Sasuke.

"Thank you Sasuke" Sakura gave him a kiss on the lips. Sasuke returned the kiss.

Meanwhile in the room Naruto woke up. He placed his fingers on Hinata's hair. He went to the window and somebody had hugged him from the back.

"Hinata" said Naruto.

"Yeah" she giggled, "Sakura said you have another week with that cast on"

"Yeah" said Naruto. "Tsuande said to use it when only it's the most important moment, you were in danger I think that was an emergency" He kiss her on the lips. She kissed him back.

Anju was sound asleep on the bed.

"Hey Naruto shouldn't we go back to village, remember the mission" said Hinata.

"Why?" said Naruto, kissing Hinata. She pulled away and looked at him serious.

"Why do you do that" complained Naruto. She just giggled. When they went to Sakura and that they had to go back.

"Well I'm not exactly welcomed back at the village" said Sasuke.

"I will speak to Tsuande, I mean she has to understand, since most of our missions in the past was to find you," said Sakura.

"I'll wake up Anju," said Hinata as she entered her room.

"Hey Anju we have to go back" smiled Hinata.

Anju woke up and had gotten up and was holding Hinata's hand like how a mother would hold a child's hand.

"All right we are ready to go," said Hinata, walking towards Naruto. She cuddled herself to him walking with him.

While Sasuke and Sakura did the same thing.

They walked until the night approached. This time those two tents were going to be hard.

Anju, Hinata and Naruto shared one. While Sasuke and Sakura shared the other one.

When Hinata saw Anju and Naruto asleep she went outside and was looking at the stars. When someone else was out there. It was Sasuke he was looking at the stars.

"Hey Hinata don't you think that you shouldn't wonder around at night, you Naruto and Anju are the Akatsuki's target." Said Sasuke.

"I know its bad enough that its might fault, but I don't anyone else to tell me that" said Hinata in a sad voice.

"Hey, Hey I didn't mean it like that" said Sasuke.

"Yeah, whatever, I just wish I wasn't born, I bring people pain, my father is always disappointed, Naruto- because of me he harmed himself to protect me, and Anju" said Hinata as tears came down her face.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you cry," said Sasuke.

"But its true I do cause people pain" said Hinata. "Sakura would have gotten hurt, because of me"

"Hey you shouldn't think of yourself like that," said Naruto who came out of the tent, whipping the tears off her face.

"Oh, Naruto you heard me"

"Of course I did, and I only did that because I love you Hinata". Hinata looked away, and try to hide her face. Sasuke just went inside the tent with Sakura. Naruto just moved his face towards her. He used his left hand to hold Hinata's chin.

"Hinata I told you, I would risk my life for you… For one I am happy that you were born" said Naruto kissing her forehead.

"Naruto its just that… I feel like I wasn't born because father, I think he blamed me for mother's death… I was always that joke in my clan…. When Niji had beaten me in the Chunin exams two years ago I was always looked down on" said Hinata crying again. "I'm sorry Naruto"

"I told you to stop, I mean if you weren't born then who would of taken place in my heart. I was born with neither a mother nor a father. But when you came to my life, I felt happy" said Naruto hugging Hinata. She just hugged him back. She cried herself to sleep on Naruto.

"I will never lose you," whispered Naruto.

-End Chapter 9

I hope you liked it I wrote this listening to sadness and sorrow (piano) I was sad and I hope you understand the way I wrote.

_-NaruHinaforever_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

They had gotten ready for the road back to the village. They had made it to the entrance of the village, when they reported to Tsuande's office.

"So this is what they made you bring a little girl," said Tsuande

"She is another one," said Naruto.

"Naruto, don't tell me you used that jutsu," said Tsuande

"Yes I know but it was an emergency," said Naruto.

"We were attacked by the Akatsuki," said Anju. "I also have the information father said to deliver"

A tall man entered the room.

"Princess Anju are you okay," said the tall man.

"Yes, but you know how I don't like being called Princess"

"Yes mistress"

Anju handed Tsuande the envelope. "If it is okay with you we should stay here for a week," said Anju.

"Sure its okay with me" said Tsuande. "I'll have someone prepare for you a room"

"Thank you," said Anju.

They all left the room. Hinata went to help Naruto to his apartment. Anju told the guard to go have some fun. So she followed Hinata and Naruto to help them out.

"Anju what are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"I wanted to help," said Anju.

"Oh that's so sweet," said Hinata.

They entered Naruto's apartment and it was hard to go threw because of the mess.

"Naruto why won't you sit down, and Anju you help me clean up this mess," said Hinata.

"Okay" answered Anju and Naruto.

Naruto went and sat down watching both of the girls clean up.

"Okay Anju do you want the bedroom or living room?"

"I'll take the bedroom"

"Alright"

So Anju started cleaning the bedroom, she started swiping up the ramen cups from the floor. When she opened the closet a whole stack of clothes fell on top of her.

**Anju's Thought- How can he seriously live here?**

All of the clothes smelled like Ramen. Some had bloodstains and some had ramen stains.

Meanwhile Hinata had to clean out everything from the living room. She cleaned the couched which some had Ramen cups thrown inside. Then she had to vacuum the rug. While Naruto offered to help.

"Why don't you water the plants, they look like they need water," said Hinata.

Naruto hugged her. Then went right to his job.

3 hours later they were done. They cleaned every inch of the house.

"Anju are you done?" asked Hinata going into the bedroom. She saw Anju fall asleep and saw all the work she had done. She washed his clothes and washed the room. The bathroom was clean.

Naruto went in his room and saw Anju asleep. Hinata had her in her arms. Naruto just stood next to her and they watched Anju sleep. She held on Naruto's and Hinata's arm.

Meanwhile in Tsuande's office.

"Sakura what I'm I going to do with you?" said Tsuande.

"Please sensei, he helped with the Akatsuki, when they attacked" plied Sakura.

"Fine, Fine, but Uchiha if you ever leave again, that's it your out" said Tsuande erasing Sasuke from the Bingo Book.

"Thank you," said Sakura hugging Tsuande, and then went to her Sasuke.

They enjoyed there night together. Sasuke took Sakura for a walk and watched the sunset and found Hinata and Naruto on the mountain.

"Hey Sakura, Hey Sasuke," said Naruto and Hinata.

"I noticed that Anju followed you where is she?" asked Sakura.

"Oh she went to sleep, so we took her to her hotel room," said Hinata.

Naruto hugged Hinata. While Sasuke did the same for Sakura, he hugged her.

Then they watched the shooting stars when the sun went down completely.

Naruto and Hinata were kissing with passion.

Same thing was Sasuke and Sakura except they left early. Sasuke took Sakura to his apartment.

Hinata just wanted to stay there, beside Naruto all day. They whispered words of love.

-End OF Chapter 10

_I hope you liked it. Maybe is the next chapter I will put the lemons. ; )_

_-NaruHinaforever _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Anju woke up and noticed that she wasn't in Naruto's room any more. She continued to help them threw out the week.

That week passed when Anju received a note. It was her father he was coming. He wanted to see how strong Anju has gotten.

"So father's coming," said Anju.

Meanwhile Tsuande summoned Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke to her office. There they meet Anju.

Her father entered at the door and saw Anju and then saw Hinata. Who looked a lot like his died wife, except she had light purple just like Anju. All he did was whisper his wife's name that was Hina.

"Welcome to Konha" said Tsuande.

"Well I'm just here to see how my daughter was doing" said Anju's dad.

"Don't worry I was going back today" shot Anju, as if angry. Everyone stared at her.

"Well I think we should be going, say your goodbye's Anju," said her father.

So Anju went to say goodbye to everyone and she hugged Naruto and Hinata.

"We are going to miss you," said Naruto and Hinata.

Anju's father whispered something to Tsuande. He said, "Who is the girl with the blue hair?"

"That is Hyuga Hinata," replied Tsuande, "If I may ask, why do you want to know?"

"Oh no she just reminds me of someone," replied Anju's father (sorry couldn't think of a name)

"It seems she means something to you" said Tsuande with concern.

"No she just reminds me of my wife who died, her name was Hina Hyuga, and they look a lot al like except the hair color."

"Really"

"Yeah, but just keep this between us"

"Don't worry I will"

They looked at Hinata, hanging around Naruto. Then **Tsuande thought- maybe I'll send over there for a while, maybe she could a lot about her family, and let Naruto go, since they are close know.**

"Sir, I was wondering why won't you take her and Naruto with you"

"What?!"

"Well maybe she would like to know more about her grandmother or relative and that Anju is some what related to her"

"Okay, but whose Naruto?"

"Oh is the boy with the blonde spiky hair and whisker marks on his face"

"Oh I see, but why?"

"Well she feels strong around him"

"Fine"

So Tsuande and Anju's dad went to them and told them about their decision. They accepted and Anju was excited.

"When do we leave?" asked Hinata.

"Right know," said Anju's dad.

Anju jumped on Naruto's back

"Oof, but only for a while" said argued Naruto to Anju (Its about her riding his back by the way)

"Okay" said Anju laughing. Hinata followed behind. She was wondering, why all of a sudden they decided to take them back to village hidden in the skies.

Mean while back at their trip which was about 2 and a half days worth of travel.

"Okay Anju you were on my back for… Hey you fell asleep, come on.. Oh well might as well carry her on my back" said Naruto. Hinata was watching and giggling. "Eh?! What's so funny Hinata?"

"Oh nothing" said Hinata.

"Hey you two" said the tall man. "We are stopping here the son is setting"

"Okay, where do we set up the tent?" asked Naruto.

The tall man pointed out where they are supposes to set up.

"Anju where would you like to sleep?" asked Hinata.

"With you and Naruto" said Anju smiling. Hinata had turned red and faced her father.

"A-Anju are you sure" said Hinata.

"I don't have a problem with it," said Naruto.

"Its okay" said Anju's Father.

"Yeah" said Anju hugging Hinata.

Hinata's thought- Something's wrong most fathers wouldn't even let their child near a boy. Especially since Anju is a girl. Something's up, well either way I can't suspect anything yet.

"Hey Hinata are you okay, you seem worried?" asked Naruto looking at Hinata.

"Oh its nothing" said Hinata showing only a little smile.

"You sure" said Naruto tickling Hinata. She was laughing out loud.

"C-come o-n N-Naruto-k-un" Hinata managed to say between the laughter. He stopped tickling her.

Anju's Father thought- So Tsuande you were right she does feel strong and happy.

"Hey Hinata, Naruto, Anju, and guard (that's the tall man) I decided to search for a bathhouse" said Anju's Father. "And there is one near by, but it's a day walk"

"Unless we run," suggested Naruto.

"Well that could work but what else?"

"How's about a frog Naruto-kun" suggested Hinata.

"Right maybe a big one would help" said Naruto hoping it would work.

So he hand bitten his thumb and had done the signs to summon a frog. Then a huge poof of smoke had come out.

"Eh?! What am I doing here again?" said the big frog (the one that Naruto used to fight Gaara when he was evil) "Naruto, this better be important."

"Well this time I need you to give us a ride to the bathhouse" said Naruto on top of the frog's head.

"What, do you think I am some sort of vehicle or horse for you to make me carry?"

"Come on boss, its to get the man in charge of the village hidden in the skies."

"Fine"

"Thanks"

Everyone had gone on top of the frog's head. It only took like 15 minutes for them to go to the bathhouse and the giant frog disappeared.

"Thank you Naruto" said Anju's father. They had gotten two rooms. One had two beds and one of the rooms had only one bed. Hinata and Naruto had gotten that one, the one with one bed. While the other room was for Anju, her dad, and the tall man. Anju had gotten one bed, and her father the other one and the guard had gotten the couch.

They all went to the bath, meaning the girls went to the bath for women (not mix), while the boys went to the men.

"Hey Anju, why did they all of a sudden your dad sent us with him.. I just want to know why?" asked Hinata.

"I don't even know myself, but I'm glad that you get to come" said Anju happy.

Meanwhile back at the men's bath…..

"So Naruto, right" said Anju's dad.

"Yes"-replied Naruto.

"Hinata, you do you have.." he was interrupted by some girls screaming.

"Hinata and Anju" said Naruto running towards the girl's bath. He heard some fighting. Naruto entered and it was just some pervert men who had entered.

"Hinata, Anju what's going on?" said Naruto running inside.

"Naruto what are you doing in the girls bath?" said Hinata standing on the water getting ready to pouch the guy out.

"We thought that you were in danger but you were really attacking a pervert," said Naruto.

"Hinata is almost done with him," smiled Anju.

"I'm guessing that he is a pervert," said Naruto.

"Yeah the idiot tried touching Hinata on the chest," said Anju.

"What?!" said Naruto glaring at the pervert.

"Naruto do you want to take it from here or should I finish him," said Hinata smiling at him.

"No you should finish," said Naruto smiling at Hinata.

"Alright you son of a bitch your died," said Hinata. Punching the man in the eye. She then flicked him on the ground and started kicking him.

"Man you are a crazy bitch," said the pervert.

"No I'm just done with you perverts trying to take advantage of me," said Hinata glaring at the man. "Say good night," smiled Hinata punching him out cold.

Naruto just stared at how violent Hinata had gotten.

"Damn Hinata" said Naruto with his mouth open.

"Sakura taught me how to defend myself, I felt bad when you guess had to fight the Akatsuki and I don't want to be the cause for your death" said Hinata looking down.

"Well my little Hinata has gotten stronger," said Naruto lifting her up.

Anju's dad just watched the out cold man on the floor and Naruto twirling Hinata around.

Anju's dad's thought- Wow look at Hinata she is just like Hina, But something about the boy must be making her feel stronger.

"Come on Naruto put me down," said Hinata getting cold and dizzy. Anju tickled him from behind. He put Hinata down and started laughing. Then he went after Anju tickling her.

Then when it was nighttime they had to go to their rooms.

Naruto and Hinata had to share their bed, which they didn't mind.

"Naruto-kun" said Hinata looking depressed.

"What happened are you okay, you look depressed," said Naruto looking at her in the eyes.

"I guess I just feel tired," said Hinata.

"Al right then, lets go to bed, and I promise no funny stuff," said Naruto.

"I know it's not that," giggled Hinata. "Um..Naruto do you think you can leave for a while so I can change?"

"Oh sure I understand," said Naruto walking out the room with a blush.

5 minutes later, 

"Sorry I took so long," said Hinata blushing and embarrassed at what she was wearing. She was wearing a light blue sleeping gown and it was short, it was below her waist but above her knees.

"H-Hinata y-you l-look nice," stuttered Naruto at what he had just seen.

"Thank you," said Hinata looking down from the embracement. Naruto approached her and embraced her with a hug.

-End Of Chapter

_Sorry I tried to write the lemons part but its hard, this is my first time doing something like this. So I hope I can summon the courage to write down the lemons part. Please don't flame me. _

_-NaruHinaforever_

_Thanks to all of those who reviewed:_

_Sareon_

_Ryuujin The Dragon King_

_FatalTitan_

_btrndd_

_inutaishos inlaw 2131_

_And darkphantom36 for adding me to their favorites._

_You don't know how much this means to me :D_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

"Sorry I took so long," said Hinata blushing and embarrassed at what she was wearing. She was wearing a light blue sleeping gown and it was short, it was below her waist but above her knees.

"H-Hinata y-you l-look nice," stuttered Naruto at what he had just seen.

"Thank you," said Hinata looking down from the embracement. Naruto approached her and embraced her with a hug.

**------**

**--------**

When Naruto hugged her, Hinata landed on the bed with him on top of her. He let out a light blush but had a strong feeling in his stomach to just kiss her. So he did, he kissed her on the lips letting his tongue explore the insides of her mouth. Hinata looked shocked but then just let him. When she felt his hand explore her body, she felt a little nervous. Though she knew that she wanted that as well. Naruto noticed her nervous but then calm down. He had let go from the kiss to ask Hinata, " Hinata do you think that we are ready?"

"I don't know? But I will do it if you are okay with it," smiled Hinata.

"Yeah," said Naruto starting the process. He started off by taking his shirt of. Hinata saw his perfectly formed muscles. She then saw his abs which she stared at for a while noticing that her nightdress has been taken off. Then she felt her breast in the open and she didn't feel her panty anymore. While Naruto was pant less and underwear less. She was blushing at what she had just seen.

(This is embracing, well at least I tried, though I'm noting describing the length, sorry Ø)

Naruto started going down from her neck to her breast, leaving her moan. He loved it when Hinata moaned with pleasure, "Narrruttooo!!"

He went down savoring the sweet flavor of Hinata. He kept on going down her body. When he opened up her legs. She just closed her eyes and enjoined the feeling. She was kissing her sides, when he reached the limit he felt her hands on his back and went upwards and had gotten ready to enter her body but he gave a light squeeze on the breast so she can moan his name one more time. And when she did he had entered her body slowly so she won't feel all the pain at once.

She then screamed, "NARUTO PLEASSSSSSEEEE DON'T STOP!!!" He looked into her eyes and kissed her so she won't feel so much pain. When they finished after the second time he had gotten off of her and rested next to her.

"Naruto-kun…I..This felt better then what I heard," said Hinata threw each pant.

"Yeah I know what you mean," said Naruto threw each pant as well.

He kissed her goodnight and she cuddled closer to him and they fell asleep.

It was morning when they woke up when they heard a soft knock on the door. Hinata was getting dress leaving Naruto sleep. She stroked his hair as he slept and went to open the door.

"Hinata are you okay last night you were screaming," said Anju. Hinata just blushed.

"I-It was n-nothing," stuttered Hinata, blushing a bright red.

"Hinata are you sure," asked Anju.

"Yeah, don't worry its adult things," smiled Hinata.

Awkward silence. Then Naruto walked out and saw Anju and Hinata at the door way (He already put on his clothes by the way).

"Morning Anju," said Naruto yawning.

"Good Morning Naruto," said Anju staring at him. "Hey Naruto why was Hi-" Anju was interrupted with Hinata's hand blocking her from saying the rest. Naruto just looked confused. So he went to Anju and gave her a pat on the head and a kiss on the cheek to Hinata.

"Should we go check on your dad?" asked Naruto.

"Dad's awake I think we are leaving, that's why I wanted to ask you why was Hinata screaming your name last night?" asked Anju staring at Naruto who was turning red.

"Its, its adult stuff, you'll know when your older!" said Naruto.

Naruto's Thought- Man I hope she doesn't read my mind and know that I had sex with Hinata last night. Crap she's looking at me, sorry Anju you weren't suppose to know.

"Oh my God! Hinata, Naruto you guys went all out last night!" said Anju surprised.

"Sorry Hinata she read my mind," said Naruto smiling at her nervous.

"Naruto, that's kind of stuff she isn't allowed to know," screamed Hinata of embarrassment.

"What stuff?" asked Anju's father. Making Hinata jump.

"It's nothing," said Anju serious.

"Well okay, but we are leaving right know," said Anju's father walking away.

"Damn that man pisses me off," hissed Anju.

"Why?" asked Hinata.

"Because he caused my mothers death," said Anju angrily. Hinata just hugged her.

"My mom died too remember but I didn't treat my father like trash he did to me, but your dad loves you, give him a chance," said Hinata sort of sad. Naruto then from behind embraced her in a hug. When this hug fest was over they went to the front and found Anju's father waiting and the tall guard.

"Come on we are leaving," said the tall man. Anju was walking in the middle of Naruto and Hinata.

They were close to the doorway of the village hidden in the skies. When they arrived the father and the tall guard used their chakra to lift them up to the village hidden in the skies.

-End of Chapter 12

_Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter I added some lemons. I'm sorry if it was weak but hey I tried. Well I will try to finish the next chapter as soon as possible._

_-NaruHinaforever_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

Hey by the way I never saw the episode about the village hidden in the skies so I am just using my imagination.

----------------

They were close to the doorway of the village hidden in the skies. When they arrived the father and the tall guard used their chakra to lift them up to the village hidden in the skies.

They had never approached this village before. They were on top of the clouds but it didn't seem like it. It was more like a mountain or a flat mountain. Which it was.

"Wow this place is so big and hi up," said Hinata with excitement.

**Ren's thought- Just like my wife. **

Flash Back- 

"_Wow this place is so bug and hi up," said Hina. _

"_Yes it is," said Ren _(That's Anju's fathers name, sorry I finally came up with it yea!)

_She had turned a bright blush when she saw Ren look at her. _

"_What is there something in my face," said Hina in embarrassment _

"_No-no its nothing," _

"_O-okay, by the way where am I suppose to find the leader?"_

"_Oh my father, well me meet him up," _

"_You're his son!" _

"_Yeah," said Ren unhappily. _

"_Huh, why are you so sad?" _

"_Because being a leader is to much"_

"_I know what you mean!"_

"_Huh, how do you know how it feels?"_

"_Because back in Konha I am the next to become the leader of my clan, the Hyuuga," _

"_Really?!"_

"_Yeah my dad expects the best of me, but what can I do I can only try,"_

"_Well my dad just wants me to become stronger and be a strong leader"_

"_Well so far I am seeing that," smiled Hina. _

End Flash Back 

**Ren's Thought- She is just like her. **

They went walking threw the village straight to the leaders place.

"Hey Anju," said Naruto. Anju looked at him, but had already read his mind.

"You want Ramen don't you," said Anju.

"Yeah," smiled Naruto.

"How's about we make back to the place where you father wants to take us to," said Hinata.

"Fine," said Naruto hugging her from behind.

They had approached the hug tower in which they live in.

"Anju, why is the leader suppose to be from the same family?" asked Hinata.

"Because we are like your clan they believe in the blood line, and how every Kuchiki is suppose to be in charge," stated Anju

"Amazing your last name is Kuchiki, I've heard about this family," said Hinata.

"Well because of that I have to be in charge next time and my father is making it feel like Hell, plus with this demon inside," said Anju angry and this cause a huge rumble.

"Wow what was that?" said Naruto.

"Sorry I guess when I get mad my powers cause this rumbling,"

"No its okay, but its good to know," smiled Naruto.

**Hinata's thought- He would be a great father. His good with children. **

They had approached the castle like home.

Ren had given them a room since Naruto and Hinata had no problem last time in the bathhouse, sharing a room.

Anju was close by since she always loved being around them.

"Naruto-kun what do you think about this place?!" said Hinata seriously.

"Well it is big, this place is like a castle!" said Naruto, "Why?"

"Well I still don't understand why, I mean I thought we were suppose to be on those dangerous missions to find the Akatsuki!" stated Hinata.

"You know, now that you mention it, Tsuande-baachan was suppose to put us in those dangerous missions!" said Naruto with a serious look.

"Well I guess we will find out eventually," said Hinata worried. Which Naruto took this moment to give her a light kiss on the lips.

"Don't worry Hinata-Chan" said Naruto hugging her.

-End of Chapter 13

_There goes another chapter I hope you enjoy. Oh and by the way I want to thank:_

_Favorite Author: Ryuujin The Dragon King_

_Author Alert: Dycho _

_Story Alert: naruhina1127 _

_Favorite Story: naruhina1127_

_For Reviews: _

_FatalTitan_

_Dycho_

_FOx tails of a demon_

_Btrndd_

_Thanks for reading my story :D_

_-NaruHinaforever_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

When it was morning Hinata had woken up first, she took a shower and brushed her teeth. She had changed to her regular ninja clothes. She wanted to know more about this place and why specifically they came. It sounded weird, but she just wanted to know. When she reached a room that looked like a library. It was very old, and it had books to show it, some of it wasn't even Japanese. But when she had a made a corner at the library she saw a huge portrait that looked like her.

"What impossible, no way this women looks like me, except she has a light purple like Anju, but she has the Hyuuga eyes," said Hinata. When someone had approached her. It was Anju.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?" asked Anju.

"I just woke up early and was concern about this place, but know who is this women?" asked Hinata.

"That's was my mom," said Anju sadly.

"Your mom,"

"Yeah, she died when I was four, my dad won't tell me why or how she died," said Anju sadly.

"Well haven't you tried asking him?"

"Yes but he would stay silent and lock himself in his room,"

"Well how's about we both ask him!" suggested Hinata.

"Really!"

"Yeah because I want to know more about her, she looks a lot like me, but has you hair color, she has my eyes though!"

"You know, now that you mention it, you have a point she does look like you," said Anju examining the portrait.

"Do you have any family albums of her?" asked Hinata.

"Of course, and by the way her name is Hina!" said Anju running towards a shelf that said 'family memories'

"Hina, I've never heard mother talk about her," said Hinata in a whisper tone.

"Here you go, its kind a big, since this is all of fathers child hood memories, I never did look at it, but I want to know more about my mother!" said Anju determine.

"Okay then lets begin," said Hinata opening up the big book. The first twenty pages were about his child hood, when he was born up to the point where he started school.

"Wow father was really watched and expected to do everything that he is told," said Anju looking at the book.

"Well I think we both understand, my father always looked down on me, and your father added pressure," said Hinata.

"Good point," said Anju, keeping her eyes on the next page, which under the photo was 'my first date'.

"Ah, Anju look, that's your mom, she does look like me!" said Hinata in excitement.

"Yeah, mom" said Anju sadly.

"Huh, why are you so down? I mean look she might be my aunt," said Hinata.

"I see you've made yourself comfortable," said Ren.

"Oh, sir, we were just looking, I'm sorry," said Hinata bowing in forgiveness.

"Don't worry about it, I mean I have to admit you look so much like Hina," said Ren.

"Um.. I hope you don't mind but can I ask you one question?" asked Hinata.

"Sure," replied Ren.

"Well, why does she look like a Hyuuga but lived here?"

"That's because she came from a mission, from Konha, and things just happened," said Ren.

"Can you tell me," asked Hinata with curiosity.

"Sure," said Ren. AS he began to tell them the story of how he meet Hina.

It was a sunny day when I first saw Hina. She had approached the entrance to the Village. When I wanted to know who the three ninjas were. But the one I noticed was Hina, she was about 14 years old and had her hair grown. During that time I was also 14 years old. She was accompanied by two other ninjas, which one was short and had black hair, and I believe his name was Kouhei. While another ninja was Heiji he had brown hair and was a little taller then Kouhei. Then they had a leader with them, and she was Ren, she had purple hair.

They were interrupted when Naruto enter.

"Sorry I was looking for Hinata," said Naruto.

"Come here Naruto, his telling us a story," said Hinata patting the chair on her left so he can sit. Since Anju sat on her right.

"Okay, where, was I? Oh right I remember know," said Ren.

_They had approached the entrance and I greeted them and allowed them to enter. When I used my chakra to lift us up to the village. I heard Hina say, "Wow this place is so big and hi up". _

_I just saw how amazed she was, of course this kind of stuff doesn't surprise me, but the way I saw her, I always felt easy around her, like I can tell her everything._

_When I saw her she was blushing "What is there something in my face," said Hina in embarrassment. _

"_No-no its nothing," I replied. _

"_O-okay, by the way where am I suppose to find the leader?"_

"_Oh my father, well me meet him up," _

"_You're his son!" _

"_Yeah," said Ren unhappily. _

"_Huh, why are you so sad?" _

"_Because being a leader is to much"_

"_I know what you mean!" said Hina. "Huh, how do you know how it feels?"_

"_Because back in Konha I am the next to become the leader of my clan, the Hyuuga," _

"_Really?!" And when she had mentioned that I knew that she felt the pain of the pressure our fathers added on us. _

"_Yeah my dad expects the best of me, but what can I do I can only try,"_

"_Well my dad just wants me to become stronger and be a strong leader"_

"_Well so far I am seeing that," smiled Hina. _

_Every time she came to the village she actually stayed for a month and we gave it a try and went out. From our first kiss to our first child. _

_But then that fateful day when we were attacked by the demon bird. She sacrificed herself to protect her child and the village. Since her sensei was Ren one of the children who trained with Yondaime the fourth hokage. She learned the forbidden jutsu and had used it to insert the demon within her baby. She died do to the effect of the forbidden jutsu. She was a hero to our village, but died due to the effect of the jutsu. _

She left a note for Anju, which I waited for the right moment to give to.

"What?!" said Anju in shock.

"Yes my daughter I am sorry, but your mom wanted me to give this to you, so here," said Ren.

Anju took the note and read it,

"It says,

_**Dear Anju,**_

_**If you are reading this, it means I am died, and I wanted to tell you that I died to save you. Please forgive me, for inserting a demon within you. But know I want you to be happy. Don't let the burden of the demon bird affect you. I want you to be happy. Plus I thought you should know a little more about me. My name is Hina Hyuuga. I hope that you will smile on. I will be watching you from the heavens. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

Mom" 

When Anju finished she was crying. Hinata just comfort her.

"Hey don't worry about it, your mom wants you to be happy," said Hinata also crying.

"Oh, Hinata, I know you were wondering what Hina is to you," said Ren catching Hinata's attention, "Was your mom from the head family, and was it Haruka Hyuuga, if she is then Hina is your aunt!"

"What?!" said Hinata in shock. "She is my, my aunt…I- I didn't know w-what to say,"

"Hinata, are you okay?" asked Naruto who didn't understand, why his girlfriend was crying.

"Yes, Naruto-kun I think, I'll go to bed," said Hinata, who looked like she just saw a ghost.

"Here I'll take you," said Naruto lifting up Hinata, he carried her all the way to their room and he placed her gently on the bed.

"Thank you," said Hinata. Naruto stayed by her side and saw her fall asleep.

-End Of Chapter 14

I hope you like this one. I just felt like if it was just time to know about Hina.

_Please enjoy and for those who want a SasSaku moment I have something planned ahead for you guys. So please be patient with me. _


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

When she woke up she smelled Ramen.

"Great your awake!" said Naruto.

"What time is it?" asked Hinata rubbing her eyes.

"Its 9:00 P.M, you've slept from the afternoon tell 9," said Naruto passing her the Ramen.

"Really, how's Anju doing?" asked Hinata.

"She locked herself in her room, and hasn't come out, maybe you can talk to her," said Naruto.

"Oh, well I should go," said Hinata getting up. But Naruto stopped her.

"No little missy you haven't eaten yet, so we will both go, when you have eaten," said Naruto.

"Fine," said Hinata annoyed. Naruto kissed her on the cheek, making her blush.

"Know come on, eat up," said Naruto.

When Hinata finished they both left to Anju's room. When they were there, they noticed how the door was locked. Hinata was knocking on the door.

"Anju it's me Hinata and Naruto, we want to talk," said Hinata.

They heard the door unlock and saw Anju poke her head out to see if it was them for sure and it was.

"Hinata. Naruto. I am so glad that you came," said Anju sniffing, She let them in. Naruto was carrying a cup of Ramen, hoping she would want some.

"Here you go Anju, you haven't eaten, so I brought you some Ramen," said Naruto passing Anju the ramen.

"Thank you," said Anju sadly.

"I know this was hard, I know how you feel, remember I have a demon inside as well," said Naruto

Flash Back- 

"_**Naruto, your 15 years old, and I believe your old enough to find out who your real father was!" said Tsuande.**_

"_**What you know who he was?!" said Naruto.**_

"_**Yes, and your father was Yondaime, our fourth hokage," said Tsuande. **_

"_**What, are you serious, I've been told that I looked like the fourth!" said Naruto shock, "Then that means that my father was the one who entered the demon fox inside me, but then what happened to my mother?" asked Naruto.**_

"_**Oh your mother, she died when you were born, but do you want to see how she looked like, your father left a note for you," said Tsuande handing him a scroll.**_

_**It said, **_

_Dear Naruto,_

_Since know you are reading this note, that means your old enough to know the truth. I just want to tell you that I am the fourth hokage and I know I am going to die. But I just wanted to tell you that I am your father. I am sorry if you have suffered do to the Kyubi. Use that power wisely and protect your village, our village. Right know I am going to go fight the monster. Your mother, died giving you birth, I know she would be proud. I love you son and your mother as well!_

_Sincerely your father,_

_Yondaime_

_P.S._

_I left a picture of your mother so you can know how she looked like._

Naruto saw the picture. His mother looked so beautiful. She had brown long hair, and light brown eyes. Next to her was his father. He was tall; he had blond spiky hair and blue eyes just like Naruto.

_**-End Flash Back**_

"So Naruto your father too," said Anju

"Yeah, but I didn't let that get to me," smiled Naruto

"My mother also died but of a disease," said Hinata.

(Sorry but I don't remember did I say early in my story that Hinata's mom died when she was born. I was wrong sorry she died of a disease)

"So know lets not let this get to us, we should make our parents proud!" said Naruto happily.

"Your right," said Hinata and Anju.

"You know we have a nice training ground, if you would like to train," said Anju.

"That sounds like fun," said Naruto carrying Hinata in one arm and Anju in the other.

"I'll point the way," said Anju.

When they finally made it to the training ground. They were amazed to see how huge this place was.

"Wow, this place is huge," said Naruto in amazement.

"Yeah I don't really train here," said Anju

"Well know it is time to train you on how to control that chakra, just like pervi sage taught me," said Naruto, "But less dangerous of course"

"Okay, but what do you mean by control?" asked Anju

"I mean, so you won't let the Kyubi take control of you!" said Naruto.

"Oh, well how are we going to do that?"

"By learning to control you chakra,"

"Right, but how?"

"I am glad that you asked, this is something that Kakashi-sensi taught me, Sakura, and Sasuke," said Naruto, "All you have to do is take this kunai and gather up your chakra at your feet, and climb up a tree!"

"Okay, why don't we try that outside, where we have trees," suggested Anju.

"Okay," said Naruto following Anju outside, with Hinata following behind.

Anju took them to this garden, which was amazingly huge. Naruto saw the perfect tree; it sort of looked like the one he climbed when he first learned how to control chakra.

"Alright Anju, you need to focus your chakra and start walking up the tree and use the kunai to mark the spot you reached and keep trying on tell you reach the very top," said Naruto.

"Okay," said Anju collecting chakra to her feet and started climbing up the tree.

_-End Of Chapter 15-_

_**Till the next chapter, Anju's training.**_

Thanks for reading my chapter, I would like to thank:

_**Dyco**_

_**Btrndd**_

_**Fox tails of a demon**_

_**animefreak012194**_

_**Thanks for reviewing, glad that you like it :D**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

An hour later Anju made it to a high branch and was feeling tired.

"Anju, are you tired, do you want to take a break?" asked Naruto.

"Okay," said Anju collapsing from exhaustion, Naruto caught her in his arm before she landed hard on the ground.

"Got-cha," said Naruto with a smile, "Your getting better you made it half way up the tree!"

Naruto saw her, and notice she was sleeping.

"Don't you think that's enough for today," asked Hinata.

"Yeah, I guess so, well I see a blanket underneath a Sakura tree," said Naruto, walking towards it, and Hinata followed him. They could feel a soft breeze approaching them. Anju's head was resting on Hinata's lap, which Naruto placed his head on her shoulder.

"This place is huge, it kind of reminds of home," said Hinata.

"Really, you lived in such a huge place," said Naruto

"Yeah, I could remember the training ground and our house in the huge compound," said Hinata dazing of into thought.

"Wow, well I can remember the orphanage and then when I first moved into my apartment," said Naruto.

"Really, it only seems like yesterday I was hiding from you, especially when we were kids, I always blushed or fated when you were really close to me," said Hinata.

"Yeah, though I can't believe, on one of our mission, I saw this girl, and she was dancing in this waterfall, and she was naked," said Naruto picturing that mission.

"Oh, you mean **that** mission, you know that girl was me," said Hinata blushing.

"No wonder she was beautiful," said Naruto giving Hinata a kiss on the neck. He heard giggle a little.

He moved Hinata head gently to face him, and gave her a long passionate kiss, Anju woke up, and saw Naruto and Hinata kissing with such passion. Hinata opened her eyes and saw Anju stare at them smiling. She had let go of the kiss and was blushing.

"A-Anju your awake," stuttered Hinata.

"Come on Hinata, I've seen you and Naruto kiss before and I heard you guys have sex, I am not that young," said Anju.

"Okay, but can you stop saying that, it kind of sounds wrong coming from an eleven year old," said Hinata.

"Sorry," said Anju. Naruto just hugged both of them.

"You guys sound like a mother and daughter having the talk," said Naruto, "So I'll be the dad,"

They were both laughing and played along.

"Alright then father what are we going to do next," said Anju holding in the laughter.

"Yes Naruto, what are we going to do my dear husband," said Hinata smiling.

"Okay lets take a family walk," said Naruto. Holding out his right hand to Hinata and his left hand to Anju, and they took it. So they walked hand in hand around the huge garden.

"This place is amazing," said Hinata, resting her head on Naruto's chest, he squeezed her hand a little more.

"I'm ganna go back," said Anju letting go of Naruto's hand.

"Okay, well be there later," said Naruto gazing into Hinata's eyes.

When Anju left to the huge mansion, like castle they heard a scream.

"What?!" said Naruto letting go of Hinata.

"Lets go check it out," said Hinata.

When they approached the mansion, they saw Anju knocked out and in the hands of Itachi,

"Itachi, you bastard, let her go," said Naruto.

"You again," said Itachi disappearing and reappearing behind Hinata with a kunai knife placed on Hinata neck. Hinata was struggling to escape, when she disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"A clone, that bitch," said Itachi.

A shuriken was thrown from behind him, it had hit him but only on the arm, and it didn't do much effect. He tracked the shuriken and found Hinata; he looked at her straight in the eyes. He had gotten her caught in a Genjutsu, which knocked her out.

"Pathetic insect," said Itachi going towards Naruto who was pissed off, he had already lost control and had let out the fourth tail, which made him turn into the mini Kyubi. This was the most fearsome creature; it had fangs, blank white eyes, and pointy fox like ears. He lost himself, he doesn't know who he is, all he knows is that he is pissed off and wants to kill someone.

"So this is the mini Kyubi our leader mentioned," said Itachi, "His chakra is stronger then before, I can't take him on"

Hinata had woken up and saw Naruto but differently.

"This must be the other form," said Hinata.

**Hinata Thought- Naruto-kun lost himself I have to help somehow!**

"Naruto," yelled Hinata running towards him. Itachi took this moment to escape. The creature stared at her, and couldn't see that, that was Hinata, so he attacked her. He wounded her deeply on her stomach. She still hugged him tightly around his neck. She was crying and didn't let go. When he felt her tears he started changing back.

"Naruto-kun," said Hinata holding on tightly.

"Hinata what happened?…. ah you hurt what happened to you?" asked Naruto. "Oh no, did I do this, I am so sorry Hinata," said Naruto letting loose of her grip and running out of there. Hinata had gone over to Anju and see if she was okay. She placed her hand on Anju's shoulder and rubbed gently, saying, "Anju wake up,"

"Mom," mumbled Anju, she took hold of Hinata's hand and hugged it, when she woke up she noticed Hinata sad. "Eh?! Hinata where's Naruto?" she asked looking at Hinata getting ready to cry.

"I-I have t-to g-go find h-him o-okay!" said Hinata crying.

"Okay," said Anju leaving Hinata.

Hinata had started searching for Naruto. It was reaching nighttime, when the guard dragged Hinata back to the mansion. "No let go I have to find Naruto-kun," yelled Hinata struggling loose of the guards.

"But young miss we have orders to take you back," said the guard.

"I don't care, all I care about is Naruto-kun," said Hinata crying. She had made a run for it. When she made it to this forest area. When she saw a waterfall, she saw someone else there.

"Naruto," whispered Hinata, and she approached the figure, it was about to run when she grabbed its hand.

"Hinata what are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"Baka, why did you run away?" asked Hinata crying.

"I-I didn't want you to get hurt anymore because of me!" stated Naruto.

Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him down and kissed him with passion on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and enjoyed the feeling. When they let loose Naruto was staring at Hinata lavender eyes.

"Naruto-kun, please don't ever leave me," said Hinata hugging Naruto, "That feeling of being alone without you is worst then any other wound,"

"I'm sorry Hinata-Chan," said Naruto

"Its okay, and just so you can know I will always love you even if you change forms," said Hinata.

"I Love you too!" said Naruto holding Hinata bride style and took her back to the mansion.

When they arrived there was already a doctor waiting in there room. Naruto placed her on the bed and had let the doctor do his job.

-End OF Chapter 16

Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you liked it! I'm sorry if it was too fluffy, I guess I was in the mood to write like that.

_**-NaruHinaforever**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

"Anju what are you looking at," said Naruto.

"Something happened this afternoon, did you do anything to harm Hinata Okaa-san?… She was crying," said Anju.

"No its okay Anju," said Hinata sitting up on the bed placing her hand where the deep wound was at.

"Are you sure," said Anju, "You got off easy,"

"Really then you wouldn't mind me tickling you right?!" said Naruto with a smirk.

"No I wouldn't mind… wait I mean…" said Anju when she was interrupted with Naruto tickling her.

He stopped when he saw Ren enter.

"Hinata are you okay?" asked Ren in a tough voice.

'Y-Yes!" said Hinata a little scared, when Naruto took her hand and placed his hand on top of hers.

"I'm glad to see that you are okay," said Ren glaring at Naruto.

"Father did you need something?" said Anju losing her patience.

"Daughter I only came here to visit," shot Ren.

"Okay, so why do you sound as if your ready to kill someone?" asked Anju glaring at her father.

"…."

"Thought so, you're not as nice as Naruto or Hinata," said Anju in a whisper tone.

"Um.. Sir I think tomorrow me and Naruto should go back to Konha," said Hinata.

"Of course, you both can choice the day that you want to leave," said Ren.

"Well we do, want to go back home tomorrow," said Naruto, gaining a powerful glare from Ren,

"Okay," said Ren with a fake smile, and he left the room.

"Anju no offense but there's something wrong with your father!" said Naruto.

"I know, and so I wanted to ask you can I please go with you?!" said Anju,

"Eh?!" said Naruto.

"I know, its asking for to much but I can't take it anymore, he is driving me crazy, he treats worst then before, and I think he hates you Naruto," said Anju.

"I noticed he kept on glaring at me," said Naruto.

"He acts weird around me too," said Hinata, "And if I told you Naruto would be pissed of, if I told him,"

"What?! Did he do?" said Naruto shifting in his seat.

"He once and a while stared at my body, I've noticed that since we came here," said Hinata.

"What that son of a bitch is died," said Naruto.

"No Naruto," said Anju holding him back, "Your ganna get him after I destroy him,"

"Ah, you two," said Hinata. She was holding Naruto's hand and Anju's hand. "You two aren't serious, are you?" asked Hinata.

"Hell-yeah!" said Anju and Naruto.

"Come here you two," said Hinata hugging them both. "Your like father and daughter"

"Fine but where getting him tomorrow," said Anju.

------------------

Meanwhile back at Ren's room.

"Shit those two brats," argued Ren, "Keeping on getting in the way between me and Hina,"

----------------

Back at Naruto and Hinata's Room.

"I think my asshole of a father has brain problems, or he is just retarded," said Anju, while Hinata was brushing her long beautiful light purple hair.

"When did you figure this?" asked Hinata

"When he told you about mom, he has been looking at you, actually when we meet him at Konha!" said Anju.

"Really? I've never noticed," said Hinata.

"So be careful around him," said Anju worried.

"Don't worry I will!" said Hinata.

"By the way where's Naruto?" asked Anju.

"Oh he is using the bathroom!" explained Hinata.

"I hope dad doesn't trap him in there!" said Anju.

"Don't worry Naruto is strong," said Hinata looking out the window and into the sky. The moon was full tonight.

"You know Hinata, some guards say that when the moon is full ghost of our ancestors come out!" said Anju.

"Oh really?" said Hinata a little worried.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" asked Anju.

"A little," said Hinata. When all of a sudden they heard someone approach them. The door slowly opened.

Making Hinata scream and throw the nearest pillow at the figure entering the room.

"Ow, what was that for?" whined Naruto.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you were a …."

"A what?" asked Naruto.

"A ghost" said Hinata shyly.

The room was silent and then full of laughter.

"Are you serious?!" said Naruto laughing.

He stopped when he heard a moan of pain threw the halls.

"W-what was t-that?" asked Hinata trembling.

"I don't know, but I should go and check it out!" said Naruto. But then the doors closed by its self.

Hinata had let out a strong ep.

"I'm sure its nothing," said Anju. When a figure started to appear pointing at Hinata.

"_Be careful,_" said the figure and disappeared.

"Be careful, that's what it said," said Hinata, trembling.

"I guess the rumors were true," said Anju being held tightly by Hinata. Naruto had moved to her side.

"Well Hinata it's trying to speak to you," said Naruto. Hugging her.

"You know what, I think we should leave tonight!" said Hinata.

"Alright then," said Naruto getting their things.

"Your coming with us Anju," said Hinata.

"Really," said Naruto and Anju.

"Yeah, I'll speak to Tsuande-Sama," said Hinata.

"Yeah!" yelled Anju is joy.

"Okay," said Naruto.

"Hey don't worry she will be like our child, except were not married," said Hinata smiling.

When Ren had appeared at the doorway,

"Where are you going?" asked Ren walking towards Hinata. Naruto had gotten in front of Hinata.

"Were leaving!" said Naruto glaring at Ren.

"What, you're not taking my Hina with you," said Ren crazily and had taken a knife and stabbed Naruto in the chest close to his heart.

"NARUTO!" yelled Hinata holding Naruto in her hands.

"Shit, one step wrong move and he could of gotten me in the hear!" said Naruto placing his hand in the wound.

"Stay still Naruto-kun," said Hinata letting the tears come out.

"Hey don't cry," said Naruto wiping away the tears from her eyes with his thumb.

"Naruto look out his crazy," said Anju.

"What Anju? You thought I was crazy, well your ganna meet you mom know," said Ren approaching Anju with the knife in his hand. When Anju was loosing her self like Naruto. She started growing these black long wings; her whole body was covered in black. She had white eyes, and a beak.

"Anju," said Hinata.

"What the hell is going on?" said Ren.

"Crap she lost right know, she doesn't know who she is!" stated Naruto. Hinata went running towards her, but it seems like that power was too much and she had changed back. Hinata cradled Anju in her arms.

"It's okay," said Hinata. Naruto had run to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Ren just stood there confused at the sight. Though in reality he did suffer mental problems when his wife died. So he went to them and was getting ready to kill Naruto. But then a ghostly figure appeared and spoke out.

"_Ren you fool, don't kill a innocent man. She is not me, she is my niece Hinata Hyuuga," _said Hina

"Hina?!" said Ren

"_Yes you stubborn old fool, It's me Hina, Hinata I am so sorry but this man has been suffering and I have a feeling if you stay here any longer he might do something that's unforgivable,"_ said Hina

"So it was you who was warning me about leaving!" said Hinata

"_Yes, but look at you, you look a lot like your mom," _said Hina smiling

"Thank you,"

-End OF Chapter 17-

_**Thanks for reading my story,**_

_**Thanks for reviewing:**_

_**NarutoxHinataxox**_

_**And Bernardo **_

_**I know that I made a couple of turns. I hope you like it! Tell next time!**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

"_Hinata please you have to leave,"_ plied Hina

"She doesn't have to go anywhere," said Ren with that I'm ganna kill you tone.

"She can leave if she wants to," yelled Naruto.

Ren thought fast and ran to Hinata, while Naruto put his hand in front of Hinata.

"Your not touching Hinata," said Naruto glaring at Ren.

When Ren saw this he called the guards to come.

"Guards this man was attacking me, take him to the cell," yelled Ren.

"Yes sir," said all the guards jumping on top of Naruto. Naruto had jumped out the window.

"Hinata, I'll come back," yelled Naruto, while all the guards were coming after him.

Hinata had Anju in her hands and started running out the door.

"Hinata what's going on?" asked Anju waking up.

"Don't worry we have to leave right know!" said Hinata panting.

"Where's Naruto?" asked Anju

"He will meet us up later," said Hinata going to the door.

When Ren came and said, "where are you going? Your not leaving Hinata-Chan?"

"Uh.. My dad is going to be worried," said Hinata.

"So what?!" said Ren approaching her, when Anju pushed him.

"Leave her alone," demanded Anju.

"Damn brat, shut the hell up," yelled Ren punching his own daughter, out of Hinata's arm.

"What is the matter with you? You harmed your own daughter," said Hinata looking at Anju. But when she was going to bent down and pick her up, Ren grabbed her wrist.

"Know how's about we talk in my room," said Ren,

"No, know let go!" said Hinata letting loose of Ren's grip. When he hit her pressure point.

"Ah, what.. how.. who taught you that?!" said Hinata falling on the ground.

"Hey Hina, you taught me that move," said Ren picking her up.

"Let go, I am not Hina, I am Hinata.. Hi-na-ta," said Hinata, when Ren took her wounded body to his room.

"GET OFF, OF ME!" yelled Hinata, kicking him and trying to run. When Ren ran in front of her and kissed her on the lips. He let his tongue slip threw her lip and he sucked on her bottom lip. When he broke free he took her jacket off, and went for her neck.

**Hinata's Thought's- Damn it his about to…**

Ren had started sucking on her neck.

"Get the HELL OFF OF ME," yelled Hinata kicking him in the nuts. She then made it out the door.

She started running down the stairs. When some guards were blocking her way out.

"Sorry Hinata, but Ren ordered it," said the tall guard knocked her out.

When Hinata woke up she saw Anju tied up struggling to let loose. While she was wearing a small tight dress, it looked like the one Hina had on. It was a lavender dress that reached her knees. Her hair had a white rose in it.

"Huh, what happened? Why is Anju tied up?" asked Hinata getting up from the bed when she noticed her foot was tied with black rope.

"Damn it why the black rope, the most impossible rope to get out of," said Hinata trying to break the rope.

"No use in breaking the rope," said Ren staring at her. He look like he was about to just ripe her clothes off.

"What the hell is your problem? I don't love you, I love Naruto-kun," said Hinata glaring at Ren.

"That's Hinata, your Hina," said Ren losing his mind.

"Damn it, you're losing your mind, your perverted old man," said Hinata.

"Well we created one child lets have another!" said Ren approaching her.

Hinata's Thought- Oh God where's Naruto, please help me, this man is about to rape me! 

Ren had jumped on top of the bed; he went right on top of her body. He started of by kissing her on the lips. He held her hands down. While he put her legs between his own. He let go of one of her arms to start unzipping her dress. When he was about to start, Naruto jumped in the room.

"What the Fuck, whose in here?" demanded Ren.

"Let go of my girl friend," demanded Naruto.

"You again," said Ren annoyed.

"Naruto-kun," said Hinata happily. "Please help me," plied Hinata.

Ren had gotten off of Hinata to fight Naruto. Hinata stood up, still trying to break the rope from her ankle.

"Hinata what's the matter?" asked Naruto noticing her trying to cut something.

"This pervert tied me up, with black rope, thank goodness you came just in time," said Hinata.

"When Naruto tried to approach her, he stepped on a bomb tag and when it activated he backed away.

"Ha, told you, your never ganna reach her," said Ren, closing in on Hinata.

"Know let me show you how a real man works," smirked Ren.

"You bastard,' growled Naruto

"NARUTO" yelled Hinata, as Ren stared sucking her neck.

This made Naruto feel helpless. Ren was about to start, when he stopped.

"Oh yeah I forgot so you won't try anything funny, guards tie him up in the black rope," ordered Ren.

"Let go, Let go, Let go," said Hinata, struggling to get loose from his grip. When Ren punched her.

"Shut The HELL UP YOU LITTLE BITCH," yelled Ren.

When Naruto saw this he felt so pissed off, when he saw the love of his life being abused. He had fought off all of the guards and went to help Hinata dodging all of the bomb tags.

"Ren you are one died MOTHERFUCKER!" yelled Naruto striking a Knife down his back, only paralyzing him. He freed Hinata from the black rope, took Anju and ran the hell out of that horrible place.

"Hinata are you okay?" asked Naruto with tenderness in his eyes. Hinata couldn't say anything so instead she placed her hand on his whisker cheeks and pulled his face closer to hers and kissed him with passion on the lips.

"Please don't let anything like that happen again," said Hinata getting another kiss from Naruto.

"Don't worry, never will that happen again," stated Naruto. When he placed her down to see if she can walk, she let out a strong eep, do to the black rope that hurt her ankle.

"Ah, that rope really did hurt my ankle," said Hinata in the hands of Naruto. While Anju just watched.

"Are you ganna be okay, Okaa-san?" asked Anju.

"Yes, just a little rest, and I will try to heal myself, since Sakura taught me a little medical ninjustu," said Hinata.

"Then to the bath house we go," said Anju.

"Okay," said Naruto hearing his stomach growl. Hinata had let out a little giggle.

"Someone's hungry," said Anju.

10 hours later they finally made it to the bathhouse.

"But I don't have any money," said Naruto.

"I do, I took some from my crazy father," said Anju taking out a bag full of money.

"All right that will be one room," said the manager.

When they approached there room Naruto placed Hinata on the bed.

"Here you go," said Naruto watching Hinata perform a little medical ninjustu.

"Ah, that feels better," signed Hinata. When Anju came in the room.

"I just wanted to say thank you," said Anju.

"Your welcome, I think my father would allow you to live in the Hyuuga mansion, since Naruto doesn't know much about taking care of little girls!" explained Hinata.

"Well thanks again I will leave you two alone," said Anju with a smirk.

"Thank you," said Naruto getting on top of Hinata.

"With you I don't mind," said Hinata, taking off Naruto's shirt, while he was sucking on her neck.

Naruto worked on unzipping her lavender dress, and succeeded. He threw her dress across the room, as well has his pants and their underwear. Naruto started going down her body like last time. Enjoying the flavor of Hinata. When he gave Hinata a light squeeze on breast, making Hinata let out a nice loud moan of pleasure turning Naruto on. He let her heat up with anticipation. She kept on moaning, "oh Naruto-KKKUUNN," Which made Naruto go harder on her body. He reached her legs. When he saw how close tight she had them. He opened up her legs and sucked on her bud. Making that feeling of little sparks go on Hinata's back spine. While Naruto kept her legs opened with his arms. When he was satisfied he went up her body giving her breast a good sucking on. Hinata yelled, "OH Naruto-kun, keep going,"

When Anju heard everything from the living room.

"Damn those two can really go all out!" said Anju.

While Naruto smashed his lips onto hers. This time Hinata was the one on top of him. She was going to make him feel, of what she felt. Hinata was the one kissing him and lips. When she went down his body all the way until she reached in between his legs. She was how huge his weapon was. When she started to suck on it a little. She heard him moan of pleasure. "Oh yeah Hinata-Chan," moaned Naruto. When she felt that it was enough she went up his god like body. He flipped her and finished off this little game.

When they did it at least five times they stopped.

"Naruto-Kun… at… this rate.. I'm ganna be pregnant," said Hinata threw each pant.

"Yeah… but I don't mind…. I want… children…. From… you," said Naruto threw each pant.

With that Hinata was happy and she cuddle herself onto Naruto.

"Good Night," said Naruto.

"Good Night," said Hinata as they kissed good night and fell asleep.

-End Of Chapter 18

Okay what do you think of this one. I want to know, what you think and if this story came a little strong or weak. You just tell me. Also how do you like that little switch at the beginning? Well please review; also for the people who don't like my grammar, do you think I improved.

_**-Sincerely,**_

_**NaruHinaforever **_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 

The sun was up and it was 7 A.M. When Naruto woke up first. He saw Hinata sleeping.

"She is so cute when she is a sleep," said Naruto in a whisper tone. As he stroke her hair long blue hair.

He had left to go to training, in the near by park.

An hour later Hinata woke up and noticed Naruto wasn't by her side, and his clothes were gone.

"Huh? Where's Naruto-kun?" said Hinata getting up and was getting her clothes and started changing.

When she activated her Byakugan, and started searching when she found him training at a nearby park.

She had put on the lavender dress they manic put on her. Then she put the brown shoes that came with the dress. When Anju came in the room.

"Okaa-san, dad I mean Naruto went to go train for a while," said Anju.

"Yeah, I saw," said Hinata, "By the way I think we should head to the village today!"

"Okay, should we go to where Naruto is," said Anju.

"No I have feeling he would want us to take a bath," said Hinata.

When Naruto came in threw the door.

"You want to take a bath?" asked Anju.

"Yeah," said Naruto.

A few minutes later Naruto, Hinata and Anju went to the mix bath. Since they didn't want to risk being attacked Akatsuki attack while they are separated.

"Ah, this is relaxing," said Hinata

"Yes it is," said Naruto placing his arm on Hinata's waist, making Hinata blush a light pink. Hinata just placed her head on Naruto's chest. While Anju dived her head in the water, giggling when she tried acting like the frog that entered the opened air bath. Naruto and Hinata just watched Anju playing around in the water.

"I think I'll for a while," said Anju heading out of the water.

"Okay, Anju just don't leave," said Naruto.

"Don't worry I won't," said Anju leaving the bathe. When she saw a boy around her age approach her. She let out a small blush. When the boy came up to her.

"Hey do you know where the mix bathe is located," asked the boy. With brown spiky hair and light brown eyes.

"Oh its over there," said Anju pointing towards the bathe.

"Thanks, by the way my name is Shin," said the young boy

"I'm Anju," said Anju, making Shin look shock.

"Oh well that is a nice name," said Shin touching her chin, making Anju blush.

"T-Thank you," said Anju while Shin made it to the mix bathes.

**Anju's Thoughts- Who was he? He was kind of cute, **

While the mysteries boy, walked into the mix bathe. He was looking at his targets making out in the bathe and he disappeared.

----

Meanwhile Anju was changing in the room. She was wearing her black dress and had tied up some of her hair with her black ribbon. Letting the rest of her hair flow down reaching her lower back. She had on her black ninja like shoes.

"They're all done," said Anju looking at the mirror. Looking at the mirror she kept on thinking about that time when her mom use to brush her hair. "Mom," said Anju letting out tears.

When the room's light turned off.

"Huh?! whose there?" said Anju getting ready to fight. When a ghost figure came out.

"_Anju, look at you, you've grown so much,"_ said Hina

"M-Mom?" asked Anju approaching the ghostly figure.

"_My dear Anju, how have you been?"_ asked Hina

"Fine, but know I'm free, remember what dad almost did," said Anju

"_I know your father was the one who killed me!"_ said Hina closing her eyes.

"What?!" said Anju shocked, "He took you away!"

"_When I had inserted the demons within you, I survived and that same night you father was forcing me into bed and I said no, so he was chocking me, when I had entered the demon within you that took up so much chakra and strength, so I couldn't defend myself and he killed me, lying to everyone that I died inserted the demon within you,"_ said Hina crying.

"That bastard, how could he, and he was about to the same thing to Hinata!" said Anju

"_Please protect her, he is like a demon, and don't let him catch you, he can do anything when he is crazy!_" said Hina disappearing and the lights turned back on leaving Anju confused.

"Mom," yelled Anju, "I have to tell Hinata and Naruto," said Anju running out when Shin was in front of her.

"Anju where are you going?" asked Shin with an evil grin grabbing her wrist.

"Let go I'm in a rush," said Anju.

"I wanted to spend a while with you," said Shin pulling her towards him.

When Anju started reading his thoughts.

**Shino's Thought- Your not getting away, **

Before Anju could say anything he pulled her in for a kiss. When he let go Anju kicked him and ran.

"Damn it," said Anju running towards the bathe. But Shin appeared again and had knocked her out.

When she woke up she was locked in a room tied up. She saw Ren and Shin next to each other.

"Shin how could you," said Anju glaring.

"He was working for me!" said Ren laughing.

"What the Hell you Idiot you were the one who killed mom!" said Anju

"No I didn't that blonde kid stole her from me," said Ren.

"I hate you, and never like you," said Anju.

Shin was watching Ren and Anju argue.

"Shin you job is almost done," said Ren, "I need you to keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn't run off, while I go speak with the Akatsuki,"

"What? Your turning me in and Naruto," said Anju shocked.

"Hey there was a deal that I made with them, I give you and Naruto and I keep Hina," said Ren.

"You dobe, you don't understand Naruto and Hinata's relationship, there in love and your just a pervert looking for you pervi time," yelled Anju.

"Think, whatever you want but I'm off," said Ren leaving the room. Leaving Anju and Shin alone.

"What the hell is your problem," yelled Anju at Shin

"What problem, your father is crazy but he was giving me a good deal," said Shin getting close to Anju.

"What deal?" growled Anju.

"HE was going to help me and my family, you don't understand how a poor person lives like these days," said Shin.

"I know but that man won't help he just used you," said Anju looking at him with sadness in her eyes.

"how do I know that your telling the truth," said Shin looking at her.

"Because he is going to turn me in, I have this monster inside of me, and the Akatsuki wants it, when they take it out I'm died, but Hinata she isn't in love with him, please you have to believe me," said Anju crying. When Shin saw her cry he knew that she wasn't lying. So he untied her and grabbed her wrist and had ran the hell out of there. They made it to the bathe house but when they arrived Hinata was in knocked out in the hands of Itachi. Naruto was running after them.

"Good you brought the girl," said Ren.

"What, you were bringing me up to a trap," said Anju.

"N-no," said Shin holding on tight to Anju.

"I said BRING HER HERE," said Ren going to them, Shin was backing away with Anju in his hands. "Damn it shouldn't have used a brat," said Ren, "You know what that little family of yours, I'm not ganna help,"

"You bastard," yelled Shin running with a knife towards Ren. When Ren had knocked him out, easily.

"No challenge, what so ever," said Ren grabbing Anju.

"Let Go!" yelled Anju allowing the demon with in her to come pouring out.

"What the fuck are you doing," yelled Ren. He saw Anju's yellow eyes change to a bird more like eye.

"Your not taking Okaa-san," said Anju. While the chakra formed around her like a bird feather.

"You little Bitch!" yelled Ren, taking out a stun arrow

_**(Its like what the Indians use to paralyze you, you blow in it and bang you got your target)**_

"Hell no, your not going to get me," said Anju, "I'm ganna stop you, even if it means me killing you,"

"Fat chance," yelled Ren running towards her.

The Chakra pressure was strong but not as strong as the nine tale fox. Anju ran towards him throwing a punch of Shirkuens and added her chakra to it making the effect more painful. It hit her target but it was a clone.

"Damn it," said Anju claming down and opening up her senses and tried to hear his thoughts, when she heard them he was coming from below her. She jumped up right on time. Using shadow clones to distract him. While she unleashed wind Shirkuens, she had gotten him. Making him badly injured. When she took the knife that Shin wanted to use on Ren. When Anju ran towards him he wasn't there. Ren had a knife of his own and had stabbed Anju on the back. Making her spit out blood. He had entered the knife deeper letting out the deep red blood come out. When he took it out Anju feel on the floor. But she didn't give up.

"I'm not ganna let you take Hinata or give Naruto up," said Anju struggling to get up.

When Ren kept on kicking her. Tobi was with them, watching Naruto fight Itachi. Then he looked at Ren, and told him, "Don't kill her, we need her demon,"

-End OF Chapter 19-

_**Thanks for reading this chapter. Thought I would like to thank:**_

_**Ryuujin The Dragon King- reviewed**_

_**Animefreak012194- reviewed**_

_**Bernardo- reviewed**_

_**Dylancool2- reviewed, added my story to their favorites and it to their alert.**_

_**NinjaMuffinRochelle- for adding me to their favorite author's list**_

_**BeautifullyBrokenFae- added my story to favorite stories**_

_**Thanks for reading :D**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Sorry but before I write this chapter. I have to say two important things. One I wish I owned Naruto. And two there is a major spoil in this chapter. If you haven't been reading the Naruto Shippuuden Manga. **_ Chapter 20 

"Itachi," yelled Naruto as he used a Rasingan that almost hit Itachi when he held Naruto's head down, then he disappeared. When Itachi noticed it was a clone Naruto had jumped out of the air with a Rasingan. He hit Itachi, which had sent him flying across. Naruto had hoped that this would of stopped him to go help Hinata. Which Itachi had thrown onto the ground. When Hinata had woken up she saw Naruto approaching her.

"Naruto-kun, what's going on?" asked Hinata.

"The Akatsuki are attacking we need help," said Naruto.

When Sasuke came.

"Need help," said Sasuke with a smirk and Sakura followed behind him.

"Whoa, Hinata what happened your wearing different clothes," said Sakura noticing her lavender dress.

"Can I tell you later we are in the middle of a fight," said Hinata looking at Itachi who appeared behind her, he grabbed her hostage. She fought him but he made her look into his eyes and he trapped her in a Genjutsu. Keeping her still.

"Itachi, let go," yelled Naruto.

"Naruto leave him to me, I'll fight him," said Sasuke

"He has Hinata," said Naruto.

"I'll make him let go and you grab her and help Anju," said Sasuke.

"Hai," said Naruto

As Sasuke came at Itachi forcing him to let go of Hinata, but instead Itachi threw Hinata to Tobi.

"Tobi this girl is a strong key that we need," said Itachi

"Hai," said Tobi, so he held on to her and Naruto immediately ran towards him.

"Hey you with the mask, give me back Hinata," said Naruto letting the chakra come out.

"Ah Kyubi I can finally face you," said Tobi revealing his Sharigan.

"A Sharigan?!" said Naruto in shock

"Prepare to come to us!" said Tobi manically

"Hell no!" growled Naruto.

--------

Meanwhile back with Anju and Ren.

Ren is wounded badly. While Anju still attacked with everything she's got.

When Shin started waking up and noticed Anju looked differently, more beast related.

"Anju," is all Shin said, when he noticed that her father an explosive tag in his hands, and he was rolling it on a kunai.

But someone had attacked Ren from behind. When Ren turned around to see who had hit him, and he saw Shin.

"What the Fuck, you little ass," yelled Ren.

"This is what you get for breaking the deal!" yelled Shin. When he saw a bunch of travelers, one was carrying a bow and a bunch of arrows. Shin quickly went to the travelers and snatched the weapon and yelled back, "Sorry I'll bring it back, thank you,"

He saw what Ren had done; he used shadow clones to distract him. While Ren was attacking Anju.

"Damn it," said Shin as he dodged the kicks and punches.

While Anju was easily blocking her father; but her body is not use to the type of energy that's used up while she fought her father. Her arms and legs felt like it was about to rip off. When she was feeling dizzy, was when she tried to stay alive when Sakura came to help.

"Anju, need help?" asked Sakura

"Yes, please," replied Anju fainting, and changing back to normal.

"Huh?! aren't you her father?" asked Sakura.

"Yes I am," replied Ren calmly like if nothing had happened.

"What the hell! You were beating up your child and a poor boy, you have to Fucking mental problems!" yelled Sakura pointing at Ren.

"So," said Ren yawning.

"Can you at least explain why you were beating her up?" asked Sakura

"Easy, because she wouldn't let me take back Hina," yelled Ren running towards Sakura, with a kunai.

"Whose Hina?" asked Sakura dodging his attack easily.

"The women over there, that spiky blonde boy won't give her up," yelled Ren getting pissed off.

"That's not Hina, that's Hin-a-ta!" mentioned Sakura, slowly gaining a punch from Ren.

"Shut the Hell UP!" yelled Ren.

Sakura was force to attack at full blast. She had gathered up her chakra at her fists, she ran towards Ren and had punched him hard on the stomach. When Shin had finished fighting off the clones he prepared the bow and arrow and had aimed at Ren.

"You, Girl with the pink hair watch out," yelled Shin.

When Sakura heard him she had stop beating him to a pulp, and had moved out of the way. Shin hit Ren directly at the heart. The arrow went so deep that it came out of the other side of Ren's body. Shin kept on shooting arrows until he ran out.

When Shin had finished he ran to Anju and to see if she was okay. Sakura followed right behind him.

She had prepared herself to use medical ninjustu. When she noticed the wounds and injuries go away. Anju started waking up and sat up.

"Where's dad?" asked Anju looking around.

"This boy finished him off when I finished punching the crap out of him," mentioned Sakura.

"Ow I wanted to do it!" said Anju

"What, you could be a little bit happier, we had killed the guy who tried to hurt you!" yelled Shin.

"Well if it wasn't for you wearing him down, then we wouldn't be able to finish him off so quickly!" pointed out Sakura.

"Okay where's Naruto, and Hinata," asked Anju

"Oh right I almost forgot we need to go help Naruto, since Sasuke is fighting Itachi," said Sakura.

-----

Meanwhile back with Sasuke.

Sasuke has overpowered Itachi. He had Itachi on his knees. When Sasuke had taken out his sword and stabbed Itachi in the face.

"Goodbye Itachi," said Sasuke. When he had gave the sword more power and finished of Itachi and stroke him again and had cut off his neck. He saw his older brothers head on the floor separated from his body.

Then Sasuke had prepared to help Naruto, but saw that Naruto was winning. But then Sasuke saw Tobi's eyes and noticed that he had the Sharigan.

What the hell? Why does he have the Sharigan? I thought Itachi had killed off everyone except for me? - Thought Sasuke.

Naruto wasn't fighting at his full since Tobi had Hinata hostage, and used her as a shield.

"Ha, you can't fight at your fullest," said Tobi laughing manically.

I have to get Hinata out of his grip- thought Naruto 

Anju, Sakura, and Shin had appeared. When Anju saw how Hinata was knocked out and being used. Anju had tried her hardest to concentrate and she saw listening to Tobi. He was thinking:

Damn Kyubi, at least Itachi was right about this girl. We can use her for our defense. When I knock him out I'm taking him back to the bass and extract the Kyubi. Oh and also the little girl.

"Oh no, Sakura-san that guy with the mask he is the leader of the Akatsuki," said Anju. "Naruto needs help!"

"But what can we do?" asked Sakura. Anju was thinking and then it hit her.

"Shin I need your bow!" said Anju

"Sure, But I ran out of arrows on you father," said Shin.

"I don't care I can summon up the demons chakra and use those instead!" said Anju. Shin had passed her the bow. While Anju was aiming at Tobi and had made a wind version of an arrow; and had shot the arrow. Then she had hit Tobi on the arm forcing him to let go of Hinata.

"What the Hell? That little girl did this," growled Tobi, running towards Anju and he had appeared Anju in a blink of an eye.

"I'm ganna take out you first," said Tobi aiming for her neck. But when he hit her she disappeared, and appeared behind him. She had used flash step _**(seen on Bleach, when Rukia's brother was fighting Ichigo)**_.

"What?" said Tobi.

"Good Bye," said Anju aiming for him.

"That's it no more Mr. Nice Guy," said Tobi doing hand seals. Anju was reading his thoughts and knew his attacks. But they were not easy to dodge. Naruto came to her assistance. Naruto mixed his Rasingan with her air arrows and aimed for Tobi, the mixture was huge, and the arrow was glowing red and almost touched the clouds. She aimed at Tobi's heart and the force was too big to dodge. The arrow had hit Tobi but when they had checked to see the body, it was one of their supports.

"Damn it he got away!" yelled Anju.

"That was amazing," yelled Sakura waking Hinata up. Anju had fainted and saw Naruto caught her.

"Gotcha!" said Naruto carrying her to Sakura, to check up on her.

"Wow, that was some attack," said Sakura, healing Anju. "That should do it, she just need some rest,"

"Okay," said Naruto, "She really went all out!"

"What happened?" asked Hinata, who has missed the battle of a lifetime.

"Oh I'll explain everything later," said Naruto.

"Oh okay," said Hinata looking at Anju, who started waking up.

"Hinata, your okay," said Anju who jumped onto Hinata and hugged her.

"Yeah I'm okay," said Hinata holding Anju. When Sakura dragged her out of the scene. Anju was left behind to talk with Shin.

"Okay, Hinata what's with the new outfit?" asked Sakura.

"Oh this dress, it was back at the village hidden in the skies," said Hinata looking down and lost in her thoughts when Sakura snapped her out of it.

"What happen?" asked Sakura noticing the sad expression on Hinata.

"Ren had me knocked out by his guards, and had my clothes taken off and he switched them with this, he wanted me to look like Hina, my dead aunt, who he married," said Hinata running out of breathe.

"Wow,"

"Then he tried to abuse me, but he tied me up with that black rope, so I won't escape, then Naruto came to my rescue, and then he paralyzed Ren and ran with me and Anju who was hurt by her father," explained Hinata.

"It looks like you went threw a lot," said Sakura.

"Well then my aunt Hina appeared and warned me to get the Hell out of there!" said Hinata.

"Amazing," said Sakura.

"Well I hope that is explained enough," said Hinata.

"Yeah it is," mentioned Sakura. "But are you okay? You know did everything work out,"

"Of course," said Hinata

"How's about yours and Naruto's life," said Sakura with a smirk.

"Oh what do you mean?" asked Hinata

"Your sex life of course,"

"Oh it's going great, how's about yours?"

"Well know that you asked yes, its going great," said Sakura, "Plus we are going to get MARRIED," screamed Sakura

"Oh, that's great news," said Hinata hugging Sakura in congratulations.

"Thank you, and I want you to the bride's maid of honor," said Sakura.

"Really,"

"Yes!"

-End OF Chapter 20

_Alright here we go. I hope you liked it, sorry it's taking me a while but I started school already, well I am taking a Math test with two weeks of practice. I will try to squeeze in time. But I am not giving up. I am going to keep writing :D_

_**I would like to thank these people for reviewing:**_

_**RasenganFin**_

_**raindancerfromhell12**_

_**Ryuujin The Dragon King**_

_**Little-Madman-of-my-house**_

_**Next up Watersky for adding me to their favorite author's list.**_

_**shavana-clara-ara- for adding my story to their story alert list.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews :D**_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 

When they were about to leave for Konha they had said their good byes to Shin and thanked him. Anju had given a nice thank you hug. She also kept the bow, which was her best weapon. When they all waved good-bye they had gone there separate paths.

-------

When the team had finally made it to Konha, they had gone to eat Ramen. Then Sasuke took Sakura to his apartment. God knows what they are doing.

Naruto had taken Hinata and Anju to Tsuande.

"Guess what Granny," yelled Naruto entering Tsuande's office.

"I told you to stop calling me that," said Tsuande calmly pissed. But her attitude changed when she saw them a little beaten up, she asked them, "What happened to you people, and why is Anju here?"

"Oh Tsuande-sama there is a lot to say," said Hinata politely.

"Okay I'll start," said Naruto. So Naruto started explaining everything that had happened in the house of Ren.

"Oh my God," was all Tsuande could say with her mouth open. When Anju explained the whole battle and her discovery of Tobi being the leader.

"That is good information but what am I suppose to do about Anju's situation?" asked Tsuande.

"I can take her in with me," stated Hinata.

"Are you willing to take that responsibility?" asked Tsuande.

"Yes!"

"Well then she is under your care, but you have to be careful just like Naruto has to watch out for the Akatsuki," stated Tsuande.

"Of course," mentioned Hinata happily.

With that they left. Hinata had taken Anju to the store to buy her some knew clothes. While Naruto stayed with Tsuande to discuss an important matter.

-----

Meanwhile at the store they found Sakura shopping for a dress.

"Hi Sakura," said Hinata still wearing that lavender dress. With Anju wearing hers a little ripped.

"Hinata…Anju what are you two doing here?" asked Sakura approaching them.

"Shopping from clothes, Anju needs them," said Hinata.

"I'll join you," said Sakura walking with them to a store with great clothes that they can use for training, or fighting.

They saw a nice short skirt that was dark blue that was good for running in and a nice black T-shirt. Then they found ninja shoes just her size that was black. They had bought a couple with the money that Anju took from her father. They had finally reached a story where Sakura found the perfect wedding dress. It was white all the way to the bottom with pink fake Sakura's at the bottom and at the top.

_**(I am not good with thinking of new clothes as you could probably figured out already)**_

Sakura had asked the lady to put it on hold until they had come back. The dress wasn't too expensive.

"Aw you're going to look so pretty," said Hinata.

"Thank you," said Sakura. "I hope Sasuke is done training,"

"He probably is,"

-------

Meanwhile at Tsuande's office, Naruto and Sasuke were explaining the fight a little bit more clearly and whom she can cross off. It was Itachi, who was killed.

"Good job Sasuke," said Tsuande.

"Thanks," said Sasuke.

"Naruto you may go know," said Tsuande

"All right," said Naruto leaving out the door.

When they were sure that Naruto was gone, Tsuande asked, "So you are marrying Sakura Haruno,"

"Yes," said Sasuke happily.

"She is one of my best students, you better make her happy," said Tsuande seriously. "Oh and of course you would want to rebuild your clan,"

"Of course and I'll rebuild it with Sakura," said Sasuke.

"Then you would want the keys to the Uchiha clan," said Tsuande taking out a set of keys.

"Thank you," said Sasuke taking the keys and bowing, with that he left.

-----

Meanwhile back at Naruto's apartment.

Hinata and Anju were waiting inside sitting on his bed. They came in threw the window. When Naruto came he was happy to see them. He went to Hinata first and gave her a kissed on the lips, and pat Anju on the head.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Naruto.

"Came to see you, I mean you are Anju's father and my husband," said Hinata playing around.

"Really then my daughter should start training soon for the academy," said Naruto looking at Anju, noticing her new clothes.

"I know I will become a ninja of the hidden leaf, I promise," said Anju.

"I know you will," said Naruto smiling.

"I'd better get Anju home," explained Hinata.

"Ow why do you have to leave so early," said Naruto placing his hands on Hinata's waist and giving her a passionate kiss. Anju was only giggling and had looked out the window to see it was really getting late and that she should get use to be in Konha, this was her new home. Hinata had let go of Naruto and told him, "Father would really get upset,"

"Oh fine you win, but let me walk you home at least," pouted Naruto.

"O-okay," said Hinata. With that Naruto had taken Hinata's hand and had Anju on his back.

"Okay lets go," said Naruto putting on his famous fox grin.

They had left into the night and walked towards the Hyuga clans place. Hinata had stopped him at the door and gave him a good night kiss and took Anju's hand and had walked in. When she was passing all of her family she could here her family whisper and gossip things about Anju. Hinata just told her, "Don't worry, you don't listen to them, I've gotten use to it I know you will to,"

"Don't worry, this isn't new to me, in my old village I heard people talk and whisper about me," said Anju. They were quiet and had finally approached her father.

"Hinata who is that little girl? And why are you wearing that dress?" asked Hiashi

"This is Anju, and she will be living with us, and I just got a new dress" explained Hinata.

"What, who said she would?!" asked Hiashi, raising his voice.

"T-the H-Hokage," stuttered Hinata.

"Well then she doesn't have our blood," explained Hiashi.

"She does, my aunt, Hina, that's her daughter," explained Hinata looking at Anju.

"What, how did you know about Hina?" asked Hiashi.

"On our mission, her father had passed away and she wanted to live with us," said Hinata.

"Well then she is going to be in the branch family," explained Hiashi.

"Father no, please don't, can she just live with me, and don't place her in either branch or head," plied Hinata.

"Fine but she is your responsibility," explained Hiashi turning around to his room.

"Okay, come Anju you'll be staying in my room with me, its big so we will fit in," said Hinata taking Anju to her room. When they had entered Hinabi her little sister was waiting there.

"Onii-chan you came back," said Hinabi. "Who is she?"

"Oh, she is going to live with me, her name is Anju," explained Hinata getting Anju closet space.

" Oh, hi Anju my name is Hinabi,"

"Nice to meet you, are going to the academy too?" asked Anju.

"Yeah, I am, maybe we will be in the same team,"

"At least I will know you," explained Anju a little tired.

"Well I have to go father wants me at training, see ya" said Hinabi leaving her older sisters room.

" What kind of training do you guys do?" asked Anju helping Hinata clean up a bit.

"We work on our Byakugan, and our fighting stance," explained Hinata giving Anju a towel.

"Oh amazing, I really don't have the Byakugan, since I was cursed with my fathers yellow eyes," explained Anju. "Though I wished I had gotten my diary, I left back home I wonder how the villagers are doing? Do you think I should of left the village?" asked Anju.

"It was your choice we had to leave, you saw what your crazy father almost did to me," explained Hinata.

"I know, but I want to know how the village is doing?" asked Anju, when a messenger bird came in threw the window. It carried a note:

_**Dear Ms.Anju, **_

I would like to inform you that we had found a new leader. He is your tall body guard seems to be right for the job. I am so sorry about the whole situation. I hope you had found a better life. Also please tell Hinata that we are truly sorry when we had knocked her out.

_**-Sincerely,**_

Village Hidden in the Sky (your tall body guard)

"Hinata they are okay, isn't that awesome," cheered Anju.

"Yes it is, you see everything turned out okay," said Hinata finishing up on setting up the beds.

"Yeah it is," explained Anju putting on her nightclothes, which was a big t-shirt that went down to her knees. She then approached to the window and saw how big the moon was, it was only half a moon tonight. Anju had looked up at the sky and saw bats fly by. She was lost in her thoughts thinking about Shin, and how they shared their first kiss. She placed the tips of her fingers on her lips, and had let out a small blush. When Hinata focused on her face she saw that little blush.

"Anju are you okay?" asked Hinata.

"Oh nothing," said Anju.

"Something happened I mean look at that blush, you like someone, who is it," suspected Hinata.

"Its Shin, he shared his first kiss with me," Anju blurted out.

"Aw, I remember when Naruto and I kissed for the first time, it was thanks to you," said Hinata hugging Anju. Not noticing that Hiashi is listening right outside.

"Hinata had her first kiss?!" said Hiashi in a whisper tune. He then entered the room and saw Hinata and Anju looking out the window.

"Hinata," said Hiashi in a stern voice.

"Yes father," replied Hinata standing up.

"I wanted to wish you a good night," said Hiashi.

"Good night Father," said Hinata.

"Good night sir," said Anju

"Good night," replied Hiashi.

Then he left, thinking that he should meet Naruto. Anju though heard his thoughts and warned Hinata.

"What?!" shouted Hinata.

"I'm sorry but he heard us," replied Anju. Then Naruto had entered threw the window.

"Hinata I am sorry for entering like this, but I can't live without you," said Naruto hugging his girlfriend.

"N-Naruto-kun, father, what if he comes in here," explained Hinata.

"So what as long as I have you, I can confront your father," explained Naruto.

"That's so sweet but," Hinata was interrupted by Hiashi barging in her room.

"Caught you," shouted Hiashi. All Naruto did was hold his shock Hinata closely to him.

-End Of Chapter 21-

Ohhh someone's in trouble , well I'll try as hard as possible on the next chapter. By the way you have any ideas that you want to share. I'm all ears, or eyes in this case.

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**I'd like to thank**_

_**IKSM-bitch**_

_**Btrndd**_

_**Ryuujin The Dragon King**_

_**Animefreak012194**_

_**Dylancool2**_

_**Raindancerfromhell12 **_

_**Bernardo**_

_**And Little-Madman-Of-My-House for reviewing.**_

_**Oh for animefreak012194 thanks for good luck. I hope its easy. Please enjoy this chapter. **_


	22. Chapter 22

_**This is when I am talking, or pointing something out. I know its kind of obvious but for anyone that gets confused when I write like this, its me talking.**_ Chapter 22 

Recap:

"Good night Father," said Hinata.

"Good night sir," said Anju

"Good night," replied Hiashi.

Then he left, thinking that he should meet Naruto. Anju though heard his thoughts and warned Hinata.

"What?!" shouted Hinata.

"I'm sorry but he heard us," replied Anju. Then Naruto had entered threw the window.

"Hinata I am sorry for entering like this, but I can't live without you," said Naruto hugging his girlfriend.

"N-Naruto-kun, father, what if he comes in here," explained Hinata.

"So what as long as I have you, I can confront your father," explained Naruto.

"That's so sweet but," Hinata was interrupted by Hiashi barging in her room.

"Caught you," shouted Hiashi. All Naruto did was hold his shock Hinata closely to him.

---------

"F-Father," said Hinata.

"I knew that Uzumaki kid would come," said Hiashi.

"So I'm here," replied Naruto holding on tightly to Hinata, all Hiashi did was stare at how close Naruto and Hinata were, and how Naruto wouldn't let go.

"Hinata let go of that boy and come here," demanded Hiashi.

"She will stay by my side," barked Naruto.

Anju was watching the scene when Hinabi came in and dragged Anju out.

"Hey Hinata, needs help," yelled Anju.

"I know but when father is mad, it's not smart to get in the way," said Hinabi.

"But, Okaa-san needs help," said Anju

"Okaa-san _**(Okaa-san means Mom)**_?" asked Hinabi.

"She is so nice, she defended me back on the mission, know she needs me and Naruto," said Anju letting loose of Hinabi's grip and ran into someone.

"Hey you okay?" asked Neji.

"Sorry, I'm in a rush," said Anju, when Neji saw her eyes they weren't Hyuga.

"Huh? Your not a Hyuga," said Neji helping her up.

"No, I don't have your eyes, but my mom was, Hina Hyuga," said Anju.

"Hina?" asked Neji

"Please I don't have time for this," said Anju when they heard a loud crashing sound in Hinata's room.

"Hinata," said Neji, Anju, and Hinabi, they all ran and opened the door when they saw Hinata hold down her fathers arms, when he was about to kill Naruto. Naruto just stood there.

"Hinata I order you to let go," demanded Hiashi.

"No Father, I just don't want either of you hurt," said Hinata not letting go.

"So you really are in Love, you are just like your aunt," said Hiashi, when he said that, Hinata had let go of his grip and gave her father a thank you hug. Naruto just saw that father daughter moment. When she let go of her father she went to Naruto.

"Thank you, for not hurting my father," said Hinata giving him a light kiss on the cheek, making him a blush a little.

"Your welcome Hinata-Chan," said Naruto hugging her.

"Hey Uzumaki, I wanted to say sorry, also I know my daughter is in good hands," said Hiashi, with that Hiashi left walking behind Anju, Neji, and Hinabi, who had there mouths dropped down. Then Anju went to hug Hinata and Naruto.

"Anju where were you?" asked Hinata hugging her two favorite people.

"Hey Anju tomorrow we are going to work on that technique of yours," said Naruto giving her a hug.

When they had let go Neji had pulled Naruto away.

"Hey Naruto,"

"Yeah Neji,"

"You better protect Hinata," threaten Neji.

"Don't worry, nothing in the world is ever ganna hurt her or Anju," said Naruto look at the three girls talk about rice balls.

"You better, by the way I've heard Anju call her Okaa-san," said Neji.

"Yeah during the mission, those two bonded like mother and daughter," said Naruto. Then they were interrupted when Hinata asked, "Do you guys want rice balls?"

"Sure," replied both of the boys.

"Okay well get started," said Hinata smiling at them and left to go tell Hinata and Hinabi that they are going to make rice balls. With that they ran to the kitchen. Neji and Naruto went to go and check on them. They saw Hinata tell them what to do and how to make rice balls.

An hour and 20 minutes later, the rice was done. Then the girls started shaping the rice balls. They made about 10 rice balls. Anju made two special ones, but they weren't for Naruto or Hinata they were for Hiashi.

"Okaa-san, can I give these to someone and be right back," said Anju taking her special rice balls.

"Sure, but please come back right away," said Hinata giving the rice balls out.

"Sure," with that Anju left to Hiashi little private room _**(Or office, whatever you want to call it)**_

She knocked on the door first, when she heard Hiashi say, "Come in" she had entered.

"Anju what do want?" asked Hiashi

"I made you some rice balls," said Anju holding up the plate in which she held the rice balls in.

"Thank you, you may leave them on my desk," said Hiashi returning back to his papers. Anju just sat there in front of him and hoped that he would taste a rice ball. When Hiashi saw Anju sit there, he asked,

"What are you still doing here?"

"I wanted to see you eat the rice balls,"

"Well if I eat one, will you leave?"

"Yes, sir"

When he heard her say that he reached out for a rice ball, when someone ran into his room to report an important message.

"Hiashi sir you have urgent new from the Hokage," said the messenger.

"Anju may you please leave so I may speak to this man," explained Hiashi.

"Yes sir, but I already know what the messenger wants, he wants to tell you about my past," explained Anju. "I read his mind,"

"How did you know?" asked the messenger.

"My explanation is the curse," said Anju leaving the messenger and Hiashi confused. Anju had left to the kitchen.

"Hey Anju I thought you were never coming back," said Hinabi.

"I took that long," said Anju scratching the back of her head.

"Where did you go?" asked Hinabi.

"I went to your dad, I gave him two rice balls," explained Anju.

"Oh, is he okay, like he is not in a bad mood or anything?" asked Hinabi.

"No but there was a messenger who came in," said Anju gaining everyone's attention.

"Really, what did he say?" asked Hinata who was sitting on Naruto's lap.

"Hiashi-san didn't want me there so I left," explained Anju.

"Really oh, let me get your rice balls," said Hinata trying to get up and out of Naruto's grip. "Naruto-kun let me go get Anju her rice balls,"

"Fine," said Naruto letting go of her. Hinata had gotten up and went to the counter to get Anju's rice balls and give them to her. Anju took them and left to Hinata's room.

When Naruto was about to leave, Neji said, "Why don't you stay here since it's almost midnight?"

"That's sounds okay, but what about Hiashi,"

"Its okay you can stay," said Hiashi place the dish where the rice ball was in.

"You mean it," said Hinata

"Yes, but no sex your still to young," said Hiashi sleepy.

"Father you should go to bed you look tired," said Hinata.

"Yes I will," said Hiashi.

5 minutes later Naruto stayed in Hinata's room but slept on a separate sleeping mate _**(Its those beds where the Japanese and Chinese sleep on) **_While Anju slept with Hinata. But the beds were close to each other. So Naruto kind of slept next to Hinata.

When it was midnight Anju had woken up and was looking out the open window. She saw how high the moon was. For some reason the moon made her happy. She had decided to go to the roof. When she had gotten up. She was hearing music, but didn't see where it was coming from. It was so nice and soft like the piano. For some reason some images came to her mind. It was Hina, she saw her mom, and she was playing the piano. When she tried reaching out to her mom, she ended up running to a mysteries room. When she had entered she saw the same piano her mom was playing.

What was that? Thought Anju 

She had touched the piano and saw how smooth it was, but old and dusty, she wanted to clean it off. So she ran to the kitchen and had gotten a view thing to clean it with. She had started taking off some of the dust and had polished it. When she was done she saw the sun rise.

She was so sleepy she fell asleep on the piano _**(By the way it one of those big fancy piano's like what the pro's play)**_

But she woke up immeditaly when she heard Hinata call her.

"Anju where are you?"

Anju was striking the keys gently and Hinata heard someone play the piano.

"So you were here all night cleaning this piano?" asked Hinata,

"Hai," replied Anju.

"Do you know how to play it?"

"a little," replied Anju playing sadness and sorrow, when Anju finished Hinata said, "That was so beautiful and sad, are you happy Anju?"

"What do you mean," said Anju looking at Hinata.

"Well when you play a sad song that means something sad in on your mind, right?" replied Hinata.

"I had this dream about mom again, and that dream had guided me here," said Anju.

"Oh, hey how's about we go take a bathe and then get dressed and play together, since I can play the flute I will play along side with you," said Hinata.

"Okay," said Anju.

5 minutes they were taking a bathe together and Hinata washed Anju's long light purplish hair. Its really like a silver.

Then Hinata had splashed Anju so she can get happy. Then Anju splashed Hinata. Then Naruto came in the bathe with them. So Hinata and Anju splashed him.

"Hey, I just got in," said Naruto splashing them back.

"Your not suppose to be in here," said Hinata.

"Fine," said Naruto in a teasing tune. He then whispered in Hinata's ear, "Nothing I haven't seen yet" making Hinata blush.

30 minutes later they had left the room and had gotten changed. When Hinata took her flute out and had put on that lavender dress that she loved so much. They had went to the room, Naruto had followed behind. When they reached in the room Anju had her new ninja clothes on.

"Shall we get started," said Anju placing her fingers on the keys.

"We should warm up first," said Hinata, listening to Anju play grief and sorrow _**(Also known as the Hokage funeral song) **_Then Hinata just played a little bit of sadness and sorrow on the flute. Naruto had just taken a chair and was listening to them play. Then they decided on a song to play, they had picked sadness and sorrow. When they had played together it sounded like they were about to cry. Naruto had just listened and enjoyed that wonderful sound that they were playing. After that song was finished. Anju played Beaming Sunlight_**, its played on Full Metal Alchemist**_. Anju had felt happy playing that song. But they didn't know that the music was playing threw out the whole Hyuga clan. The song was relaxing, and short. After that Hinata had played, Wind, _**that would be Naruto's first ending, I think it sounds nice on the flute.**_ When she had finished, Anju had played that song that her mom was playing in her dreams.

She had stroke the piano gently, the song was New Future, _**its heard in the anime Full Moon wo Sagashite. **_She felt like crying and had let out a little bit of tears, remembering her mom. Hinata was crying a little since that song she heard when she was little. It was a lady that had locked her self in a room and played this song.

When Anju had stopped, the room was silent, but Naruto had cut the silence off, with some loud clapping when you can hear thunders of applause from the outside.

-End OF Chapter-

_**Sorry the chapter was so long. But I had a lot to write. This idea came to me actually hearing the songs and New Future is so beautiful like its sad but then gets happy. If you want to hear it without downloading the website would be, **__** I hope you enjoy it. Oh and if you want to learn how to make rice balls, I can give you the website **__** . Enjoy some nice rice balls, it's hard even though it may seem easy. Well Please enjoy. Oh I also hope you like this chapter. **_

_**I would like to thank:**_

_**This person for adding me to their Author Alert:**_

_**IKSM-bitch**_

_**This person for adding my story to their Story Alert:**_

_**IKSM-bitch**_

_**These people for adding me to their Favorite Author:**_

_**NarutoUZa.**_

_**HwonDos**_

_**These people for adding my story to their Favorite Story:**_

_**Blackfire41**_

_**Anaconda186**_

_**IKSM-bitch**_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 

Recap:

When Anju had stopped, the room was silent, but Naruto had cut the silence off, with some loud clapping when you can hear thunders of applause from the outside.

------------

Hiashi had entered the room looking at the little girl play the piano and how it looked brand new. Anju took this moment to play that song again. When Hiashi saw Anju play, Hinata had low parts from the flute to it. It was pure music; Hiashi took a seat next to Naruto and listened to the music both of these girls made. When they were finished there was that sound of applause from everywhere.

"Anju, who taught you how to play the piano?" asked Hiashi.

"Oh my mom had left a book for me, and I had gotten a teacher, too bad its back home, but you probably know, about me, and how I was the next leader but gave it up," said Anju looking at the keys.

"Anju the day is still young we will talk about this later," states Hiashi and left.

"Oh that reminds me, we have training," said Naruto grabbing the little girl.

"I have to go to Sakura for the wedding things," said Hinata placing her flute on top of the piano and leaving. Then Naruto took Anju and ran to the training ground.

"All right this is where I started and where you will learn," said Naruto.

"Okay," said Anju taking out her bow.

"So you figured that we would try that out, right?"

"Yes, that mixture was huge and I want to try it again,"

"Alright you get ready and I will do the Rasingan,"

Anju had started trying to summon the Kyubi's chakra a little bit. Naruto noticed her struggling, but then had gotten it right.

"Good job Anju,"

"Thanks I have you for a sensei and a father,"

Naruto had one of his fox grins on.

He had completed the Rasingan and Anju had created the wind arrow, her appearance changed like last time, same thing with Naruto.

They had combined their techniques. They had received a huge arrow with that power of the Rasingan.

She had aimed for a tree. That tree was turned to ashes and a couple of thousands of trees.

"Ops," said Anju.

"That was amazing," yelled Naruto looking at all of those trees. When Tsuande came and saw that technique.

"Naruto, Anju did you two do this," said Tsuande, Naruto and Anju had changed back.

"Kind of," said Anju.

"Hell yeah we did, we mixed our techniques and took this much of an effect," yelled Naruto throwing a fist in the air.

"Amazing, can you two show me?" asked Tsuande.

"Sure," said Anju preparing herself and Naruto creating a Rasingan of course they took there demon form. Then they had mixed there techniques Tsuande was amazed with this much chakra used, and yet those two don't even look tired. When they had unleashed it more trees had paid the price of being there.

"You two took out who with that technique?"

"Almost Tobi," said Naruto remembering the mask of that son of a bitch.

"You two can kill all of the Akatsuki," said Tsuande

"But that lives me open, and I can only mix those attacks when necessary," explained Anju looking a little sad.

"Okay," said Tsuande, with that she left and they had continued training.

When they had finished Naruto told her, "Lets go get some Ramen,"

"Okay," said Anju a little weak.

"Here I'll carry you on my back," said Naruto

"Thank you," said Anju resting on Naruto's back.

5 minutes later they had reached the Ramen stand.

"Hey Anju we're here," said Naruto lifting her off his back.

They sat on the first two stoles.

"Hey old man two chicken ramen," said Naruto _**(I love chicken Ramen)**_

"Coming up," said the old man.

When the old man had brought the two chicken Ramens. Anju was resting but woke up to the smell of Ramen. She had started eating her Ramen slowly. Naruto was already finished when she was half way done.

"Hey Anju you okay?" asked Naruto.

"Just tired, when are we going home?" asked Anju.

"When you're done," replied Naruto.

Anju had finished right away, when they had walked out Anju had fainted.

"Anju, aw man I knew your were sick," said Naruto placing his hands on her forehead and it was really hot. She had started changing back to her demon form.

"Huh? Not good, Anju relax I'll try to heal you," said Naruto running to Hyuga place. When he reached the door he found Neji.

"Neji, great I found you, she has a fever and she keeps on changing back," said Naruto panicking.

"Changing back? Into what?" asked Neji

"No time I'll take her to Hinata's room," said Naruto running finally reaching Hinata's room.

He placed a nice cold rag on her forehead. An hour later Anju had changed back and her fever was calming down.

"Oh thank goodness," said Naruto. He had let her sleep and heard someone enter the room. It was Hinata, she saw Naruto sitting their watching Anju.

"Naruto, what happened to Anju?" asked Hinata placing her hand on her forehead. "She has a fever,"

"Its almost gone, I was trying to help her," said Naruto dozing off. When she saw him sleep peacefully she had gotten a blanket and placed it on him. She moved some of the hair on his face to see him sleep. She had given a light kiss on his forehead.

"Good night Naruto-kun," said Hinata and then went to Anju and did the same. She noticed that Anju was sweating and looked scared.

"Anju has a nightmare I wonder what's it all about," said Hinata. She then had gone to the bathroom to take a shower and change clothes. When she came out, she noticed Anju wasn't there, she found Anju looking for something in the closet. She then took her towel and went to the bathroom, and had came out 15 minutes later.

"Hinata-san, can I play the piano for a while?" asked Anju.

"Sure, I'll go with you," said Hinata.

"No you can stay, I want to be alone," said Anju.

"Okay,"

Then Anju left to her favorite room. She had entered and noticed someone else in there.

"Hey Anju," said Hinabi

"Oh hi Hinabi," replied Anju entering taking a seat on the piano

"That was you playing the piano yesterday?" asked Hinabi.

"Yes it was, I fixed it up and played with Okaa-san," said Anju.

"Oh," said Hinabi. "Can you play something?"

"Sure," replied Anju. She started playing New Future.

The room was full with that nice song. When Hinabi saw her play the piano, she was a little sad and happy.

"You play very nice," said Hinabi. "Can you teach me how to play? Since father barely allowed Hinata to learn how to play the flute, so I never learned how to play an instrument,"

"Okay," said Anju finishing up the song. When she was done Anju had started teaching her the basics starting with what each key means. When the sun was about to rise, they had stopped there lesson.

"We took up all night," said Anju.

"Yeah, can't wait tell the lesson," said Hinabi running to her room to get some sleep. While Anju stood there in the room by herself.

-----

Meanwhile at Sakura and Sasuke's apartment.

"Hey Sakura I have a surprise to tell you," said Sasuke.

"Me too," said Sakura, "But you first,"

"We are going have our wedding at the Uchiha clan's home, everyone's ganna be there, and we are going to live there," said Sasuke, getting a hug from Sakura.

"Oh that's great news," said Sakura.

"Oh hey what's your great news?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm ganna have a baby," explained Sakura.

"What?!" said Sasuke in surprise and kissed his future wife.

"Tomorrow's the wedding," said Sakura happy.

"I can't wait either," said Sasuke.

-End Of Chapter 23-

Hey everyone what do you think of this one? Oh and tomorrow for them is the next chapter. I might need some help with the wedding, as you probably figure, I don't know nothing about weddings. But I will try. I mean I am 14 I can do it. Yeah, I feel so happy!

_**Thanks for reading please drop a review or two. Arigato. :D**_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 

Recap:

Meanwhile at Sakura and Sasuke's apartment.

"Hey Sakura I have a surprise to tell you," said Sasuke.

"Me too," said Sakura, "But you first,"

"We are going have our wedding at the Uchiha clan's home, everyone's ganna be there, and we are going to live there," said Sasuke, getting a hug from Sakura.

"Oh that's great news," said Sakura.

"Oh hey what's your great news?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm ganna have a baby," explained Sakura.

"What?!" said Sasuke in surprise and kissed his future wife.

"Tomorrow's the wedding," said Sakura happy.

"I can't wait either," said Sasuke.

-----

"Oh Hinata its my wedding day, what do I do, what I do?" asked Sakura panicking around her room.

"Don't worry Sakura, your finally ganna be with the man you love for ever," said Hinata.

"I know, but what if I mess up," said Sakura.

"Well first lets get you in this wedding dress you wouldn't want to go to your wedding in your underwear," said Hinata.

"What, oh my god what if I do,"

"You won't, just calm down,"

"Okay, okay, well lets do this," said Sakura gaining her courage back.

----

Meanwhile at Sasuke rooms.

"Hey Sasuke you're a lucky man," said Naruto.

"Yeah," replied Sasuke. "Why don't you ask Hinata for marriage?"

"Oh I need her fathers approval, plus I need to buy her a home, so I can maintain her," said Naruto.

"Why don't you live in the Uchiha clan?"

"What?"

"You know I'll give you a home," said Sasuke.

"Really, thanks Sasuke," said Naruto. "Know I can live with her forever,"

"Yeah so there are you happy know," smirked Sasuke.

"Yeah," said Naruto.

----

An hour later.  
Anju was given the honor of being the flower girl. She had on a light pink dress, it wasn't her style but she respected Sakura, so she did it. When the music started playing everyone stood up. Sasuke was at the alter, with Naruto as his best man, and Hinata as Sakura's maid in honor _**(I honestly don't know what I am talking about, but I've seen movies, if I said something wrong, please tell in the review)**_.

Sakura had started walking down to the altar. She was nervous and Anju was smiling and throwing pink flower petals. When Sakura had finally reached the alter, she whispered to Sasuke, "I'm finally ganna be with you," Sasuke said, "where ganna be together,"

After the whole speech and when the person who was serving this marriage had said, "I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may know kiss the bride,"

Sasuke had kissed Sakura full of passion.

Then they went to the after party.

TenTen, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Temari, Gaara, Kanguro, Jirja, Kakashi, Gai, Tsuande, Kurenai, Iruka, Naruto, Hinata, Hinabi, and Anju, and couple of the villagers, and sad Sasuke fan girls went; they were all talking to each other.

When Hinata had gone to Sakura.

"See I told you that you had nothing to worry about," said Hinata.

"I know thank you, I'm sorry if I was a handful," said Sakura when Sasuke came from behind hugging her.

"Sakura a handful I doubt that," said Sasuke kissing her on the cheeks.

Sakura was giggling a little and said, "I was sort of panicking a little in the dressing room,"

"Well I'll leave you two love birds," said Hinata walking towards Naruto who was looking for Anju.

"Hinata where's Anju?" asked Naruto.

"Oh she's playing with Hinabi and Konhmaru," said Hinata wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck.

"Okay," said Naruto kissing her.

"Oh find a room," yelled a drunk Lee who was running away from Neji, Shikamaru, and Gai.

"Lee, your drunk again," said Hinata.

"I suggest you don't touch him, he fights harder when he is drunk," said Naruto holding Hinata in a hug.

When TenTen had taken a rock and aimed for him and succeeded.

"Bull's eye," yelled TenTen.

"Oh how troublesome," said Shikamaru.

---

Meanwhile Anju was with Hinabi and Konhmaru.

"Konhmaru, you should hear Anju play the piano she sounds so nice," said Hinabi.

"Really, oh is it true that Naruto is your new dad," said Konhmaru.

"Kind of," said Anju.

"WHAT? Is Hinata getting married too," yelled Hinabi.

"I don't know, but we like playing family, so Naruto and Hinata are married and I am there child," said Anju.

"Ohhh," said the two kids.

"Hey Anju are you going to the academy this year?" asked Konhmaru.

"Yeah," said Anju weakly.

"Are you okay?" asked Hinabi.

"Not really, I have a feeling that something is going to happen," said Anju. "Some things telling me that 'he is coming back'"

"Who?" asked Hinabi

"Don't worry, its only me and Naruto who have to worry about him," said Anju.

When the guest were leaving Hinata decided to stay and help Sakura settle in her new home. Sasuke and Naruto were walking around while Hinabi and Anju followed.

When Sasuke had reached the homes that he use to know he gave Naruto one, it was close to where Sasuke and Sakura were going to live.

Once it reached night time, they had said there goodbyes, Naruto had walked Anju and Hinata back home. He then had gone back to his apartment.

----

Mean While back at Sasuke and Sakura's home…….

Sasuke was excited to know that Sakura is going to have his first child. But he noticed the worried look on her face, he then asked her, "Sakura is everything okay?"

"Actually everything is going by great, but I can't help but stop to this about Hinata and Naruto, I wonder if Naruto will every ask Hinata for marriage," replied Sakura

"I think he might," said Sasuke.

"Huh? How do you know?" asked Sakura.

"Lets just say I know things," replied Sasuke kissing Sakura good night and had turned of the lamp leaving Sakura confused.

----

When the sun had risen Anju was up and had gone to her favorite room. She was playing her favorite song.

Meanwhile Naruto had taken Hinata to a nice spot on the hokage mountain spot, they had cuddled each other with a nice warm hug. The trees started loosing its leaves. That's a sign of winter is close by.

"Naruto-kun I wish we can stay like this forever," said Hinata.

"Me too," replied Naruto.

"That was a nice wedding I wish the best for both of them,"

"Me too,"

"Hey Naruto are you okay?" asked Hinata.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you haven't mentioned anything but 'me too'," replied Hinata.

"I guess we are close to that day," replied Naruto. "October 10,"

"Oh, but you shouldn't be depressed," said Hinata.

"…"

"For one I'm glad that tomorrows that day," said Hinata letting go of Naruto.

"You do know that was day that the Kyubi or the nine tails fox attacked," said Naruto mad.

"I know but that day was the day my only love my born," explained Hinata.

"To you but the villagers they thought differently," said Naruto.

"Stop thinking like that," yelled Hinata. "You want to become Hokage so days like this you will be respected,"

"Yeah your right," said Naruto hugging Hinata, "Thanks,"

-End OF Chapter-

How is Naruto's birthday ganna turn out, why is Naruto thinking sadly, well stay tune for the next chapter.

_**I hope you liked it, I will continue to try faster. **_

_**I would like to thank:**_

_**This person for adding me to their Favorite Authors list**_

_**Dragon of the UnderWorld **_

_**I would like to thank NarutoUza for adding my story to their Favorite stories list and Story Alert. **_

_**Thank you and please keep on reviewing. :D**_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Your welcome," replied Hinata. Naruto had taken Hinata back home to get his student Anju. They both had gone into Anju's favorite room. They heard her teaching Hinabi.

"Anju we have to go train," said Naruto.

"Okay, but this is the last thing Hinabi has to learn today," said Anju writing something down in Hinabi's scroll. When she finished Anju played one last song. It was called Listen to your Heart piano version.

Hinata knew that song and started singing:

I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get an notion from the look in your eyes...yeah  
You've Built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns to dark

CHORUS  
Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where your going, and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before  
You tell him goodbye

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide..yeah  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems  
The feeling of belonging .. to your dreams  
CHORUS  
Listen to your heart when his calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where your going, and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before

You tell him goodbye

And there are voices, that want to be heard  
So much to mention but you cant find the words  
The scent of magic the beauty that's been  
When love was wilder..then the wind  
CHORUS  
Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where your going, and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before  
you tell him goodbye

Listen to your heart  
I don't know where your going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before  
you tell him goodbye

Once she has finished the song it was sung very beautifully, Anju had told her, "You know Hinata you can sing,"

"Really do you think so," said Hinata.

"Yeah," replied Anju.

"That was so beautiful Hinata-Chan," said Naruto embracing her with a hug.

"Yes, onii-chan, you really have a talent for it," said Hinabi.

Anju had gotten up from the piano and Naruto had grabbed her hand.

"Okay Anju we are going to training, bye Hinata-Chan, bye Hinabi," said Naruto running out, dragging Anju along with him she looks like a rag doll being pulled by a little girl.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Meanwhile back at Sakura's home.

"Hey Hinata can you help out with this box," said Sakura.

"Sure, where do you want it," replied Hinata.

"Over there," said Sakura pointing to an empty room. When Hinata placed it there they really had finished unpacking. Sakura and Hinata were sweating.

"Hey Hinata do you want to take a bath?" asked Sakura.

"Sure," said Hinata.

_**(By the way from some Manga and anime girls taking bathes together is actually considered girly)**_

When they had gotten in the water is was nice and warm.

"Ah, this is relaxing," said Sakura.

"Yeah, hey Sakura how's your stomach," said Hinata.

"Oh I've gotten check-ups and the baby is going to be healthy," said Sakura closing her eyes when a question out of the blue had came to though.

"Hey Hinata, how's your sex life with Naruto?" asked Sakura looking at a blushing Hinata.

"Oh its going great," said Hinata.

"Have you checked if your pregnant?" asked Sakura.

"No,"

"You should I think Naruto would be happy to have a baby," said Sakura.

"You think so,"

"I know so," When someone had opened the door and saw Hinata and Sakura naked.

"Hey Sa….." said Sasuke blushing when he saw his wife and his best friend's girlfriend naked.

"Oh Sasuke sorry we were taking a bath," said Sakura while Hinata had covered her breast and blushed. Sasuke was looking away.

"No its my bad," said Sasuke closing the door behind him.

Sakura was giggling and said, "Imagine if Naruto heard that Sasuke spot you naked,"

"I rather not tell him," said Hinata grabbing the towel that Sakura lead her.

"Okay Hinata," said Sakura still trying to control herself from laughing anymore.

When Hinata was fully changed she had walked out with Sakura who had a loose red dress on. Hinata couldn't face Sasuke in the eyes.

"Sorry again," said Sasuke feeling very bad.

"It-it's o-okay," said Hinata.

"It was an accident," said Sakura.

When Hinata faced the couple.

"Sasuke, Sakura you two know that Naruto's birthday is coming up tomorrow," said Hinata a little sad.

"Oh yeah it is," said Sakura.

"Why are you sad?" asked Sasuke noticing Hinata's expression.

"Because Naruto doesn't seem happy," said Hinata

"Huh?! Naruto not happy," said Sakura, "Oh yeah the whole Kyubi and sealing,"

"I've tried to make him happy," mentioned Hinata "But I know that was a fake smile,"

"Why don't we throw him a surprise birthday here," replied Sakura.

"Yeah that would be great," said Hinata "while Sasuke can distract him,"

"What? Me distracting him is a hundred bowls of ramen and training," whined Sasuke.

"Come on Sasuke be a man," said Sakura.

"Yeah," said Hinata.

"Oh fine," said Sasuke.

"Yeah," screamed Hinata and Sakura jumping on Sasuke.

"Oh its late maybe I should go home," said Hinata looking out how dark it is.

"Its kind of dark," said Sakura.

"Yeah and out this area is dangerous," said Sasuke.

"Well the moon is full I'll be able to see, don't worry I'll come in the morning," said Hinata walking out waving goodnight.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26 

**Sorry there was problems with the story so I had to divide it up so this is part 3 of Chapter 25 but still call it 26 :D**

_**------------**_

When she left the Uchiha manor she was walking home alone and she was far from home. When she had reached the park she had gotten a little worried because here it was dark. She had let out a strong eep when she felt someone hugged her. But she recognized that touch it was Naruto.

"Naruto you scared me," said Hinata.

"What are you doing out here so late," said Naruto giving Hinata a kiss on the cheek.

"I was helping Sakura move in to her new home," said Hinata turning around to see Naruto with Anju on his back.

"I think I overdid it," said Naruto. "She dropped like a bird"

"Yeah I can see," said Hinata wrapping her arms around Naruto neck and giving him the longest passionate kiss ever. When they had broke from the kiss, they could only stare at each other. When Hinata had felt a little dizzy and had fainted on Naruto.

"Hinata," yelled Naruto the second before she had passed out. Naruto was force to wake Anju up and take Hinata home bridal style. Anju had just walked besides Naruto a little tired but awake fully. When Hinata had woken up she was home already and Naruto was looking at her.

"Hey Hinata its good to see that you woke up," said Naruto passing her a cup of water.

"Oh I fainted," said Hinata drinking up the water when she had to throw up she had run to the toilet to throw up.

"Hey Naruto I think we should take Hinata to the doctor or Tsuande," said Anju.

"Yeah I think we should, but tomorrow its to late know," said Naruto.

When Hinata had finally came out she felt lightheaded.

"Maybe tonight would be good," said Hinata running for her second trip to the toilet.

"Fine," said Naruto looking at her worriedly.

When they had left to Tsuande's office in a hurry. She was sleeping on top of her paper work.

"Hey Baa-Chan wake up," yelled Naruto

"Stop calling me that," yelled Tsuande, "What do you want?"

"Hinata's been throwing up," said Naruto "Can you check her up,"

"Fine Hinata lay down on the couch over there," said Tsuande. When Hinata had rested on the couch, Tsuande had checked or more like scan with her chakra around her stomach. Tsuande was in shock, scaring Naruto a little bit.

"What, what's the matter?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah what's the matter?" asked Anju.

"Naruto Hinata's pregnant," said Tsuande. Hinata was sitting up when Naruto had picked her up and twirled around the room with Hinata in his arms.

"Hinata were ganna have a kid," said Naruto embracing her with a hug.

"I'm ganna have a baby," said Hinata. When Tsuande interrupted their love feast.

"Whose ganna break it to Hiashi," said Tsuande.

"Oh yeah my father, I'm a little scared," said Hinata.

"Well tell him together," said Naruto holding Hinata's hands.

"I hope he understands," said Hinata.

-End OF Chapter-

**OMG Hinata's pregnant. I feel like talking to my characters so here we go:  
Me: AW Hinata your ganna have a baby! **

_**Anju: Yeah Hinata's ganna have a baby. **_

_**Hinata: Yeah, but what about father?**_

_**Me: Don't worry I'll handle him, no party poppers in my story. But yet again I have been .. nah. **_

_**Naruto: So is it a girl or a boy**_

_**Me: I'm not ganna tell you,**_

_**Hinata: It doesn't matter. **_

_**Me: Tell next time, goodnight, good morning, good evening and see ya next time. **_

_**I would like to thank the following people for reviewing:**_

_**Dylancoo12**_

_**Hylian Rider**_

_**Btrndd**_

_**Raindancerfromhell12**_

_**Wolfdiablo**_

_**Rhapsodicoutburst**_

_**Thenextne**_

_**I would like to thank the following people for applying my story to their story alert:**_

_**Blueflash**_

_**Blazen Blade**_

_**BlackHeartX**_

_**Hylian Rider**_

_**I would like to thank the following people for adding my story to their favorite story list:**_

_**Blueflash**_

_**Somoan**_

_**Wolfdiablo**_

_**X-275 Strike Fish**_

**Okay tell the next chapter sorry for making this chapter sooooooo long. But I promise next chapter is the birthday party yeahhhhh!!!!!!!!!**


	28. Author's Moment

Hey Everyone I know I owe you a chapter but instead I feel depressed and I want to share this poem with you. I'll like Hinata when she was scared of Neji.

Why Me 

Why me out of all the people

You were my friend, a brother Neji

But when that day came you changed,

I was weaker then you, you were stronger

I respected you until you hurt me

You banged my head on wood

You kicked me

You made me cry  
you made me feel like I was about to die

Why Me

What the Hell did I do to you?

You changed for the best to the worst

Who are you to hurt me?

You made me feel like I was useless

I suffered, I cried,

I started harming myself

Hoping the pain can stop

But I only hurt myself worst

I can't count all the bruises, but I can count the fun old times

When you were nice

When I was happy

I was little

But that sun of a bitch changed you

I wish you were like your old self

All I can say is

Why Me

I was actually mentioning my brother and me. He was nice but he changed, I did cry. Just please no grammar mistakes this time. This poem came straight out of the heart. It really does help me feel better. But I would still like to know what you think.

_**-NaruHinaforever **_


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 

Recap:

"What, what's the matter?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah what's the matter?" asked Anju.

"Naruto Hinata's pregnant," said Tsuande. Hinata was sitting up when Naruto had picked her up and twirled around the room with Hinata in his arms.

"Hinata were ganna have a kid," said Naruto embracing her with a hug.

"I'm ganna have a baby," said Hinata. When Tsuande interrupted their love feast.

"Whose ganna break it to Hiashi," said Tsuande.

"Oh yeah my father, I'm a little scared," said Hinata.

"Well tell him together," said Naruto holding Hinata's hands.

"I hope he understands," said Hinata.

------

When someone had entered to Tsuande's office. It was Hiashi.

"Hinata don't tell me your pregnant," said Hiashi.

"Yes father and Naruto's the dad," said Hinata. Hiashi just glared at Naruto and gave his disappointed stare at Hinata. When Anju told him, "I think its great, you know Naruto is very strong and Hinata has the Byakugan with those mixture that baby is going to be strong,"

"Either way Hinata your not allowed to become the clans leader," said Hiashi. This stroke Hinata hard but then realized that Hinabi would be better.

"It's okay father, I don't mind, I have Naruto, Anju and this soon to be born child," said Hinata. Hiashi actually smiled to see how much stronger she had gotten. She no longer cries or stutters, it was Naruto's doing.

"Hey Naruto can you come with me," said Hiashi.

"Sure," said Naruto following Hiashi out. When they reached a quiet room Hiashi told him, "are you ready to take care of my daughter,"

"OF course, and with your permission I would love to marry her," said Naruto holding a box.

"You will and your ganna take care of Hinata and Anju and my grandchild," said Hiashi.

"Thank you sir,"

When they had gone back Naruto had embraced Hinata in a hug and she had returned the hug, still wondering what those two were talking about.

-----

October 10: 8:00 Am.

Hinata had snuck out of her room, which was where Naruto had spent the night at and she had left to Sakura's place. When she had entered she first told Sakura about her being pregnant.

"Oh my God Hinata your ganna have a baby," yelled Sakura waking Sasuke up.

"What, What where's the fire?" blurted Sasuke.

"No there's no fire but Hinata is ganna give Naruto a baby," said Sakura hugging Hinata.

"Oh, so Naruto is ganna be a dad," said Sasuke still a little sleepy.

"Can you go find Naruto and distract him?" asked Hinata.

"Sure let me start changing," said Sasuke pointing at the door.

"Okay I'll leave," said Hinata

"Me too lets start baking," said Sakura

When they had gotten all the ingredients, Sasuke came out.

"I'm going to go find Naruto," said Sasuke.

"Thank you," said Hinata when someone was knocking on the door. Sasuke went to open it while Sakura and Hinata started hiding the stuff.

"Hey Sasuke is Hinata here?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, her and Sakura are doing girly stuff," said Sasuke pointing at the kitchen Naruto had entered the kitchen looking at Hinata teaching Sakura how to make rice balls.

"Hi Naruto-kun," said Hinata.

"Hi Hinata, morning Sakura," said Naruto.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was going to Sakura today,"

"I dragged her and so what you've got a lot to do birthday boy," said Sakura.

"Thanks," said Naruto. Hinata had given him a kiss for his birthday. "Oh that its,"

"You'll have to wait," said Hinata.

"Hey Naruto take Sasuke with you and go training," said Sakura.

"Sure, and Anju will come along well show him our new move," said Naruto kissing Hinata's belly and leaving.

"Whoa that was a close one," said Sakura smirking at Hinata.

"What?" said Hinata.

"Looks like Naruto's present has a part two," said Sakura.

"Sakura," yelled Hinata blushing.

"Well lets get started on that cake," said Sakura when Ino, TenTen, and Temari had entered.

"Hey billboard brow is it true that Hinata's pregnant," said Ino.

"What who told you?!" said Hinata.

"Oh MY GOD I WAS ONLY PLAYING AROUND BUT YOUR REALLY PREGANT!" yelled Ino. This cause Hinata to get hugs from everyone.

"Oh Hinata you must be happy," said TenTen.

"Yeah," said Hinata blushing.

"Hey Hinata what are you two doing are you planning on baking something?" asked Temari.

"Yes its for Naruto-kun's birthday and your all invited," said Hinata.

"Hey can we help?" asked TenTen.

"Yeah the more the better, know who knows how to bake," said Sakura. Only TenTen raised her hand and had gotten an awkward stare from everyone.

"What? Just because I'm a weapons master doesn't mean I don't do girl things," said TenTen.

"Okay so then I have a list of supplies, so Temari and Ino you two go ahead and start shopping for these things," said Hinata handing them a list of party supplies.

"Got that Ino those things nothing else," said Sakura pointing at her with a spoon.

----

Meanwhile at the training grounds.

"Hey Anju where training here," said Naruto calling out for Anju.

"Hai sensei," said Anju running towards them.

"Naruto are you sure a little girl to train with both of us," said Sasuke.

"Hey she's stronger then what she looks," said Naruto.

"Good morning Sasuke-san," said Anju smiling.

"Alright Anju who do you want to fight first," said Naruto.

"Well I already fought you Naruto-sensei so I'll give Sasuke-san a try," said Anju.

"Are you sure, well then I'll go easy on you," said Sasuke.

"Okay, but don't start complaining if I hurt you," said Anju.

"You hurt me, well good luck," said Sasuke.

"All right then Anju vs. Sasuke ding, ding, ding," said Naruto.

Sasuke had prepared himself to fight the little girl, when he noticed that she wasn't there. She jumped up and had prepared her weapon and prepared some wind like arrow. Sasuke dodges her arrows and throw a shirkuen at her when it hit her she was a clone.

"What the fuck?" said Sasuke.

"Hey you don't have to use strong violent words," said Anju

"Go Anju," yelled Naruto from behind watching his student in action. Anju was running faster she was almost at Naruto's speed that is almost compared to the yellow flash. Sasuke had no choose but to use the Sharigan. He can sense her next move, but Anju can read his mind. She knew that he was going to block her next attack so she thought fast. She had made a clone quickly and it transformed into a shirkuen. Sasuke had already seen that and said, "Nice try but I know your next move," He then hit her but they were both clones when Anju appeared on his back.

"What the hell? What kind of cheap ass tricks are those?!" yelled Sasuke.

"Its called flash step," said Anju giggling appearing in front of Sasuke and had punched him gathering up chakra on her fists and legs.

"Sakura-san taught me this," said Anju punching Sasuke on the stomach, when he went whoosh all the way to the lake near by. Sasuke had then come out of the water really mad. He use phoenix flower jutsu, Anju had blocked it with her bare hands which were burned but then started healing themselves. The demons chakra was starting to come out. "Ah not again," said Anju struggling. Sasuke ran up to her and so did Naruto.

"What's the matter with her?" asked Sasuke.

"She has a demon too, and she is fighting with it she doesn't want it out," said Naruto lifting up her shirt and noticed the seal and how the chakra was leaking out. Anju some how controlled it but fainted.

"Man a couple of seconds and she could of killed me," said Sasuke.

"Nah she doesn't have the heart to kill unless your like her father Ren," said Naruto lifting Anju up. "Hey lets go back to your place I want to see Hinata again and Anju could rest there"

"No why don't we relax out here," said Sasuke.

"Why?"

"Cause those girls kicked us out for a reason they want to do that what girls do," said Sasuke.

"Fine, I guess I'm just so happy that Hinata is going to have a baby," said Naruto.

"So I've heard," said Sasuke remembering the wake up call this morning.

"Really, oh and Hiashi is going to allow me to marry Hinata, but she can't become the leader of her clan anymore," said Naruto.

"Wow, her dad is like my dad harsh and gives you those disappointed looks," said Sasuke remembering his father acknowledge Itachi when they were little.

"Yeah but I need to be with her and make sure Tobi doesn't go near her, I don't want her to get hurt again," said Naruto. When Neji, Shikamaru, and Sai came.

"Hey Naruto," said Shikamaru, "You two in for some training or are you babysitting,"

" Hey who you calling a baby," said Anju waking up. "Hi Neji, who are you?"

"My name is Sai," said the man with the fake smile on. **Lets see must think of a nickname maybe mini Naruto- thought Sai**

"My name is Anju,"

"I'll call you shrimp instead,"

"What did you say?"

"Hey Sai unless you want to feel Sakura's fist I suggest you don't say that," said Sasuke.

"Why? She's not your child, is she?" asked Sai.

"No, but Sakura taught her a few things," mention Sasuke coolly.

"Hey Anju why don't we show these three what were made of," said Naruto.

"Hai," said Anju.

"What all four of us against you two," said Neji.

"Sure don't worry will go easy on you," said Anju giggling.

-End OF Chapter-

_**Me: Hey Everyone I hope you liked it.**_

_**Anju: I hope they did cause me and Naruto are going to kick some ass**_

_**Naruto: Hell yeah!**_

_**Shikamaru: How troublesome**_

_**Neji: I still think it's not fair.**_

_**Sai: Yes we are too much for dickless and shrimp. **_

_**Naruto and Anju started glaring at Sai. **_

_**Sasuke: well aren't your died. **_

_**Me: Oh you boys and Anju. **_

_**Sai: and who are you to talk the person with the worst grammar ever. **_

_**Me: What……**_

_**Sai: I said you suck at grammar, oh and your art sucks. **_

_**Me: That's it Sai your died (Takes out sniper riffle)**_

_**Anju: Yeah I'll join you.**_

_**ME: Well I'm ganna go beat up Sai please review nicely. **_


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 

Recap:

"Hey Sai unless you want to feel Sakura's fist I suggest you don't say that," said Sasuke.

"Why? She's not your child, is she?" asked Sai.

"No, but Sakura taught her a few things," mention Sasuke coolly.

"Hey Anju why don't we show these three what were made of," said Naruto.

"Hai," said Anju.

"What all four of us against you two," said Neji.

"Sure don't worry will go easy on you," said Anju giggling.

----

"Ah, fighting a little girl how troublesome," whined Shikamaru.

"Well, then maybe we can test Anju and Naruto's skill," said Sai with bruises and bumps on his head. (_**ha told you I ganna hurt him)**_

"Maybe just Anju," said Naruto.

"WHAT?!" yelled all of the boys.

"Okay," said Anju taking out her trusty bow, and chakra arrow. "If you won't attack then I'll attack,"

When Anju started shooting some arrows this forced the boys to defend.

"Damn it," cursed Neji the arrow almost got him.

"Shikamaru any ideas here?" asked Sasuke joining them. Anju started throwing some more arrows.

"Ah you boys are no fun," said Anju using flash step landing behind them.

"Crap," cursed Shikamaru.

"Too late," said Anju giggling. When Sasuke slashed her with his sword.

"What the hell is your problem," yelled Neji, when he finally realized that she was a shadow clone.

"Damn what a troublesome girl," complained Shikamaru.

"I heard that," yelled Anju, when they heard her they all started running into the trees.

"Wow, Anju you really are giving them a hard-ass time," said Naruto.

"Because they are holding back," said Anju, when Sasuke grabbed her legs and pulled her down. "What?"

"Kakashi-sensi had caught me with that too," smirked Sasuke when the girl was a clone. "Damn it Naruto why do you teach her that,"

"Cause she wanted to," said Naruto coolly looking at the clouds.

"She has to have a weakness," said Sasuke.

"She does but you won't be able to find it," said Naruto.

"Shit," cursed Sasuke.

"What's with you men and cursing," yelled Anju jumping to top of Sasuke's back.

"Not again," said Sasuke grabbing her hands and threw her on the ground.

"Man you don't have to be violent," said Anju standing next to him watching the clone poof away.

"What the? How many DAMN clones do you have?" yelled Sasuke when he heard the real Anju giggling on a tree branch. When he saw her lower her guard he sneaked up on her and grabbed her.

"Finally got you," said Sasuke, when Anju bit him. "AHHH WHY THE HELL DID YOU BIT ME?!"

"Cause I can," smirked Anju disappearing with flash step. She had seen Neji and Shikamaru fighting her clones as well. They noticed that the sun was setting and told Anju that it was getting late.

"Yeah your right," said Anju, she ran towards her foster father Naruto and hugged him.

"Good Girl," said Naruto returning the hug. When he started laughing as he saw that Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and wait where's Sai?

"Hey where's Sai," asked Naruto.

"Oh I knocked him out his behind that tree," pointed Anju. When she saw Sai coming out with his right hand on his head.

"Hey dobe, we need to come back to my house, I think Hinata is waiting for you," said Sasuke rubbing his bitten arm.

----

Meanwhile at the Uchiha mansion.

"Okay Temari and TenTen your decorations are perfect," said Sakura looking at the garden, with the Japanese lanterns orange and blue. They had a couple of tables for the guest, and a table for the food. They had the cake that took them almost the whole day done, it was a four stacked cake, with two types of milk, and the frosting was blue and orange with the leaf village mark on the top and 16 candles. While the girls went home to go get changed. Hinata had her dress in Sakura's room. They both went to get changed. Sakura's dress wasn't tight but cute, it was her favorite color red, and the dress reached her knees. She had on what looked like her ninja boats but more formal due to the temperature. She had hair like usual except she brushed her bands to the side and used two green clips to hold just the right away. While Hinata had on a midnight blue _**(that's my favorite color)**_ dress, which wasn't, tight but showed her curves; it also reached her knees. She had her hair loose as usual. She had on blue ninja like boats as well.

"What do you think?" asked Hinata blushing.

"You look pretty," complimented Sakura.

"You too," said Hinata,

"Thanks, well lets go check things out," said Sakura going to the garden when she saw TenTen in a green dress that was longer then Sakura's. Her hair was also loose.

"TenTen you look pretty," said Hinata hugging her.

"You both due too," replied TenTen.

"Okay where all her," said Ino. Then more people started coming.

"Wow there's a lot of people," said Hinata. All of there senseis were their and some friends from the academy.

"Yeah, I wonder where Sasuke's at?" asked Sakura looking around.

"Yeah," said Hinata.

---

Mean while with the guys and Anju.

"Okay where here," said Sasuke opening the door.

"There here," said Sakura, "Everyone quiet,"

"Hey Sasuke I don't see Hinata are you sure she's here?" asked Naruto with Anju on his back.

"Yeah the lights are off," said Anju. When the Sasuke had turned on the lights to his house they had all gone to the garden and all of the guest came out and yelled SURPRISE.

"Happy Birthday Naruto-kun," said Hinata giving Naruto a kiss on the lips.

"WOW you all did this for me," said Naruto still in shock.

"Yup so you better like it," said Sakura.

After a while everyone went to there own business and had fun. Hinata had pulled Naruto away from the big party and they both sat alone on a bench watching the moon and stars. Naruto hugged Hinata and they were whispering words of love to each other when they heard a huge crash sound.

"Huh?! What was that?" asked Hinata.

"I don't know but I hear people screaming," said Naruto.

-End OF chapter-

_**ME: Got ya with this one**_

_**Anju: Yeah I fought and one. **_

_**Naruto: Yeah good girl. **_

_**Hinata: I wonder what was that crash sound. **_

_**ME: Your ganna have to wait, well tell next time. Oh and thanks for all the review, cause of those reviews you all send makes me happy and so that inspires me to write more chapters, thought I think maybe after a wedding and when the kids are born is when I am ganna end, maybe, maybe not. But that's ganna have to wait. Well keep reviewing. **_

_**Thanks You**_

_**Reviewers:**_

_**shavana-clara-ara**_

_**X-275 Strike Fisha**_

_**animefreak012194**_

_**Author Alerters:**_

_**Booker23de**_

_**Story Alerter:**_

_**phoenixknight 07**_

_**Alerter:**_

_**NarutoUza.**_


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 

Recap:

"WOW you all did this for me," said Naruto still in shock.

"Yup so you better like it," said Sakura.

After a while everyone went to there own business and had fun. Hinata had pulled Naruto away from the big party and they both sat alone on a bench watching the moon and stars. Naruto hugged Hinata and they were whispering words of love to each other when they heard a huge crash sound.

"Huh?! What was that?" asked Hinata.

"I don't know but I hear people screaming," said Naruto.

-----

When they had ran they saw Tobi standing on top of the table. He then reappeared in a blink of an eye behind Hinata pulling her away from Naruto.

"Word on the streets is that this women is going to give birth, and the child is yours," stated Tobi

"Ah, Naruto-kun," yelled Hinata trying to pull away from Tobi.

"Hinata, let her go," yelled Naruto taking a knife that was close to him.

"That wouldn't be a smart idea, I could just kill her and the child," said Tobi.

"Shit," cursed Naruto

Anju had come out of the bathroom and seen how Hinata was captured and Naruto was standing there just watching. Anju used flash step to get behind Tobi.

"I suggest you let go of my mom," growled Anju taking a knife and placing it on his neck.

Tobi didn't even realize that Hinata was out of his arms, and that Naruto attacked him ferociously.

Tobi could barely dodge and then Sasuke afford to help, when Naruto yelled at him, "Stop this is my fight,"

Hinata was sitting on the ground with Anju standing guard; when some more Akatsuki members came and wanted to fight. There was a lot of Shinobi there but they were not dress for the fight, Hinata and Sakura had to stay out of the fight due to their children. Anju stood there to protect them while the others fought the other Akatsuki. Naruto was about to finish Tobi off when all of the Akatsuki's disappeared. When he saw this he ran to Hinata to see if she was okay.

"Hinata are you okay?" asked Naruto embracing her with a soft hug.

"Yes I'm okay, don't worry," said Hinata.

"Good job Anju, next time its you and me are going to finish him," stated Naruto looking at Anju standing there.

"You bet, no assholes are ganna hurt my mom, dad, or baby brother or sister," said Anju throwing a fist in the air.

"Oh you two," said Hinata giggling.

When the guest left and they started cleaning up Sasuke and Naruto were talking about the fight.

"Sasuke, next time we all take him down, you can fight the other members, me and Anju have problems with him," said Naruto.

"What dobe, you think that you hurt my feelings, how thoughtful," smirked Sasuke.

"Ah you teme," yelled Naruto pissed.

"Just like old times," said Sasuke.

"Ha, but your not the asshole who left Konha anymore," said Naruto.

"Yeah, it was a mistake, but for a good reason," said Sasuke. "Hey Naruto aren't you ganna ask Hinata to marry you, Sakura and me are going to our honey moon, we decided to hold it for a while until everything was in place," added Sasuke.

"Soon," said Naruto.

-Mean while..

Sakura and Hinata was girl talking. Sakura and Hinata's stomachs didn't grow yet.

"So Hinata, wonder when Naruto is going to ask you for marriage," said Sakura.

"I don't know, but I hope it's soon," said Hinata feeling a little sad.

"Don't worry knowing Naruto he is going to ask you soon," said Sakura.

-Next Day-

Naruto, Hinata and Anju stayed at the Uchiha place.

Hinata waken up first and decided to walk around. She noticed that the sun just started coming up.

"Wow this place is huge," Hinata said in a low whisper tune. She found the garden and someone was there picking the flowers. It was a little girl, and she saw her get killed by Itachi.

"No," yelled Hinata waking up everybody.

Sasuke reached her first and saw her on the ground trembling.

"Hinata what's the matter?" asked Sasuke.

"He, killed her," said Hinata.

"Who?"

"Itachi," replied Hinata.

"What?!" yelled Sasuke.

"He killed a little girl over there," said Hinata. When Sasuke checked it out he didn't see the little girl.

"Hinata there's no one here," said Sasuke.

Then Naruto came and comfort Hinata.

"Hey it's okay," said Naruto hugging her. He looked at her with concern. Then he saw Tobi on the roof. He had caught her in a Genjutsu.

"Naruto, I have Anju, no come with me," said Tobi holding Anju by the back of her shirt.

When Anju woke up she saw Tobi and he was stronger then before.

"Naruto-san," yelled Anju trying to force Tobi to let go.

When he did let go Naruto did the Rasingan and Anju had her bow and made a wind arrow and targeted Tobi Naruto combined his Rasingan with her arrows. She had hit Tobi directly in the heart. When they checked it out he was died, and what was really Tobi.

"Finally," said Naruto.

"So we are free," said Anju.

"Of course," said Naruto when Tobi stabbed Naruto in the heart.

"Dad," yelled Anju looking at Naruto almost died. Naruto took Tobi's hand and took his weapon out of his chest. He had an armor thing, you know, what the ninja's wear. It didn't reach all the way when Naruto hit Tobi with his RasinShiruken; he knew that this attack could kill him, but he took the chance thus he finally killed Tobi completely.

When Hinata saw this, she felt a little bit relief.

"Naruto-kun," yelled Hinata, Naruto just jumped down and so did Anju and they hugged each other.

Naruto had taken an object out of his pocket and when Hinata stood up he bend his knees and asked her "Will you marry me"

Hinata was so happy that she jumped on top of him and told him, "YES" They soon started kissing. Anju was happy and Sakura saw blood on the garden and Naruto and Hinata making out.

She asked Sasuke, "What happened?"

"Oh Naruto had asked Hinata to marry him and he killed Tobi," said Sasuke.

"Really, oh that's so great," squealed Sakura.

When they had let go Naruto slipped the ring into Hinata finger.

Later that day

"Hey Naruto, can you take care of the place, while me and Sakura go on our honey moon," said Sasuke.

"Sure," said Naruto.

"Hinata I'll see you in a month," said Sakura waving goodbye to them.

-End Of Chapter 30-

_**Me: Hey everyone I am going to the honeymoon chapter.**_

_**Sasuke: Finally**_

_**Me: I'm sorry I don't know much about weddings and preparation. **_

_**Sakura: Hey its okay just hurry up with the next chapter.**_

_**Me: Okay, so Naruto and Hinata you two will be left out in the next chapter sorry**_

_**Naruto: Hey no problem**_

_**Hinata: Just have fun**_

_**Anju: Don't forget to tell them that Naruto and Hinata are getting married during the winter and Hiashi's paying**_

_**Hiashi: What!?**_

_**Me: Okay until next time and thanks for the reviews and those who added me to the favorite Author's list. **_


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 32 

-Time Skip-

December 1

Hinata and Sakura wondered around the store for Hinata's wedding dress, when they found Ino and TenTen there.

"Hey Hinata, Sakura," said TenTen running up to them.

"TenTen what are you doing here?" asked Sakura

"I was hoping on finding a good weapons shop, I am running out of Shirkuens," said TenTen, "Why are you two here?" added TenTen

"We are here to go buy Hinata's wedding dress," said Sakura.

"Oh yeah, when's the wedding?" asked TenTen.

"December 20," said Hinata.

"I'll be there," said TenTen

"Your ganna be one of my _**(Ah I'm THINKING isn't it those girls who dress the same and are aside from the bride, Brain melt down)**_…."

"Oh, Okay," said TenTen hugging the indigo haired girl.

"Yeah I remember when Hinata was nervous around Naruto and is now going to marry Ramen boy," said Ino.

"Oh you're here too," said Sakura.

"Of course, no mission's today," said Ino.

"Of course," said Sakura signing.

"Well lets keep going," said Hinata.

"HAI," said all three girls.

When they had entered at store that caught Hinata's attention.

"Wow, that dress is pretty," said Hinata.

"Wow, it is," said Sakura.

The dress was long; it had lavender at the bottom and the top, like on the edge.

"How much is it?" asked TenTen.

"It's doesn't cost that much," said Ino.

"Father said he wanted to pay for everything," said Hinata.

"Really, then get it," said Ino.

"Okay let me try it on first," said Hinata asking one of the employees to help her. When she had changed into it, she had gotten a lot of OWWS from the three girls.

"Hinata you look amazing," said Sakura.

"Do you think so," said Hinata looking at the mirror.

"Yes you do," said TenTen.

"Okay, know let me do some fixing," said the tailor.

When she had finished the fix ups and touch ups. Hinata had paid for the dress.

"Um. Sakura do you think I can keep at your home," asked Hinata.

"Sure," said Sakura giving her a, sister hug.

-Meanwhile-

"Sasuke. Neji. Shikamaru. Sai, are you guys ready," said Anju.

"Yeah we are," said Sasuke.

"Okay, good luck," said Naruto sitting aside and this time he brought chips to enjoy the rematch. When he finally remembered that he was suppose to buy his suite.

"Crap, Sasuke, I have to take Anju, rematch is tomorrow," yelled Naruto grabbing Anju.

"Why?!" yelled Anju.

"Cause I need to buy the suite," said Naruto.

"Oh yeah our little ramen boy is getting married," said Sai.

"Yes, I am," said Naruto.

"Hey why won't these guys take you and I will go play the piano," said Anju.

"Fine, we have nothing better to do," said Shikamaru.

With that Anju ran to the trees and went back to the Hyuga place.

She found Hinabi and Konhmaru in her favorite room.

"Anju you're here, can you proof to him that you can play the piano," said Hinabi.

"Sure," said Anju taking a seat and started playing New Future.

"Well, I'd be damn you can play the piano," said Konhmaru.

"Told you," said Hinabi.

"Anju how does it feel to know that Naruto and Hinata are getting married," said Konhmaru.

"Happy that I can finally get a nice family," said Anju.

"Did you know that Naruto-san has already found a place for you guys to move into," said Hinabi.

"Yeah, but don't tell Hinata," said Anju.

"Don't worry I won't," said Hinabi

"Don't tell me what?" asked Hinata.

"Nothing," said all three children.

"Right, well I just wanted to see if you guys wanted ramen or pickle radish rice balls," said Hinata.

"Ramen," yelled all three children.

"Ramen it is," said Hinata.

With that she left.

When she had entered the kitchen she found Naruto there.

"Naruto-kun your home early," said Hinata putting water to boil.

"I wanted to see you," said Naruto.

"Or you ran away from the store," said Hinata.

"Maybe or I finished buying the suite," said Naruto with a grin planted on his face.

"Okay, I'm making Ramen," said Hinata smiling. When Naruto twirled her around to face him. He gave a soft kiss. When Hiashi entered they had let go and started blushing at the awkwardness.

"Father would you like some ramen," said Hinata.

"Thank you Hinata, I see you two are having a happy time so I'll leave," said Hiashi a little sad.

"Okay," said Hinata noticing the tune in his voice.

"I wonder if your dad is happy," said Naruto.

"He sounds sad," said Hinata.

"_Yup just like the day I was getting married," said Hinata floating. _

"Auntie, you came," said Hinata.

"_I was just floating around and decided to visit," said Hina. _

"It's good to see you," said Naruto.

"_Like wise, I wonder how my brother is going to hold it in," said Hina._

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata.

"He was hard you because he wanted you to focus more on ninja training then love so you won't leave his side," said Hina

"That would explain why he is this sad," stated Naruto.

"But he has to face it, Hinata is a grown women, and its her turn to live happy with the man that she loves," said Hina.

Naruto hugged Hinata. He was happy and she was happy.

-Meanwhile at Hiashi's room-

"Hiashi, that boy Naruto he is evil," said the ghostly Ren.

"What are you talking about spirit," said Hiashi.

"Before I died, Naruto was rapping Hinata and she plead him to stop but he didn't want to, so she is forced to marry him," said Ren.

"Really," said Hiashi

**I knew that there was something that I didn't like about that boy- thought Hiashi. **

"I think you should kill him," said Ren.

"Maybe that should be done," said Hiashi.

Ren was silently laughing at this.

**My plan is working out fine, when Naruto dies, Hinata will be sad, and full of pain for the rest of her life, that shall be her punishment for leaving me- thought Ren. **

-Meanwhile back at the kitchen-

"Okay, Naruto-kun can you get the kids," said Hinata.

"Sure, their in Anju's favorite room right?" said Naruto.

"Yes," said Hinata getting the bowls down.

When Naruto left the room he bumped into Hiashi.

"Ops sorry sir," said Naruto.

"Humph," was all Hiashi said and continued down the hall.

"That was strange," said Naruto continuing on to Anju's room.

While at the kitchen Hinata and Hiashi were talking.

"Hinata are you happy, with marrying Naruto," said Hiashi.

"Of course I am, I loved him ever since we were kids," said Hinata.

"But is he forcing you into marrying him," said Hiashi.

"WHAT?! Father I don't know what your thinking but I love him and want to be with him," said Hinata serving the ramen and placing them on the table. Hiashi took him and left.

Naruto soon ran in with threes kids running after him.

"Okay, Ramen up," said Hinata placing all of the bowls on the table. Naruto noticed Hinata was annoyed by something. He went up to her and asked her, "Are you okay,"

When Konhmaru said, "Ewl boss if your ganna make out go to a room,"

Naruto just ignored that comment and the kids laughing. He got a thump right on the head.

"So says the pervi 12 year old," said Naruto.

"HAHAHAHA, you pervert," yelled Anju and Hinabi pointing at Konhmaru.

Naruto took Hinata to her room, so they can talk alone.

"Hinata, can you know tell me what's up?" asked Naruto

"It's father, he is acting weird," replied Hinata.

"How so?"

"He was asking me if I am forced to marry you,"

"WHAT?!"

"I know, I told him how I feel about you, but I think something terrible is ganna happen," said Hinata.

"Don't worry we'll both face that problem," said Naruto.

"Okay, but can you stay here tonight," said Hinata.

"Sure," said Naruto kissing her forehead.

-End OF Chapter 32-

_**Me: Oh what's that teme up to know, well your ganna have to wait.**_

_**Naruto: Heh no problem I can take him**_

_**Hinata: Well both take the problem.**_

_**Anju: You mean us three,**_

_**Ren: Well see about that**_

_**Hina: You shut up you old fart**_

_**Ren: That's no way to talk to your husband.**_

_**Hina: Unless he killed ME (takes out sword) Now run sissy boy**_

_**Ren: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh**_

_**Anju: HAHAHAHAHAHA**_

_**Naruto: AHHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH**_

_**Hinata: HAHAHA**_

_**ME: HAHAHAHAHA his is died, and I'm ganna help. Know lets give out the shout outs. **_

_**This is thanks for the people who reviewed:**_

_**inukagforever21**_

_**Hylian Rider**_

_**X-275 Strike Fisha**_

_**Nerd4eva**_

_**This is thanks for the people who added me to their favorite Author list:**_

_**inukagforever21**_

_**animelover1126002**_

_**sasuke5010**_

_**Starflyer17**_

_**Jacob Orillian**_

_**inukagforver21**_

_**Boby09**_

_**This is thanks for the people who added my story to their favorite story list:**_

_**Yonny77**_

_**Starflyer17**_

_**VeurBunnyChan**_

_**anime romance fanatic**_

_**sasuke5010**_

_**Jacob Orillian**_

_**Deidara-kun148**_

_**VietBunnyChan**_

_**inukagforever21**_

_**This is thanks for the people who added my story to their alert:**_

_**Rayline Li**_

_**phoenixknight 07**_

_**HinaNaruFan987**_

_**Deidara-kun148**_

_**hinatalovr525**_

_**imortis**_

_**inukagforever21**_

_**Thanks to Boby09 for adding me to his author alert list. **_


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 33 

Recap:

"It's father, he is acting weird," replied Hinata.

"How so?"

"He was asking me if I am forced to marry you,"

"WHAT?!"

"I know, I told him how I feel about you, but I think something terrible is ganna happen," said Hinata.

"Don't worry we'll both face that problem," said Naruto.

"Okay, but can you stay here tonight," said Hinata.

"Sure," said Naruto kissing her forehead.

----

-Meanwhile at Anju's room-

"Anju isn't it getting late?" asked Hinabi

"I know but I can sense something weird and I am going to find out for myself," said Anju.

"Okay, well I am going to bed, so see you tomorrow," said Hinabi

"Hai," replied Anju.

The two little girls left the room and Anju found that strange source in Hiashi's room.

**I wonder what with Hiashi… AH it's him, REN-thought Anju. **

_She just ran in his room and pointed at Ren. _

"What the hell are you doing here?!" yelled Anju catching another ghost attention.

"_Anju, my dear daughter how are you doing?" asked Ren. _

"I am living better then you, you mistreated me, Okaa-san, Naruto," said Anju.

"_Okaa-san?" asked Ren,_

"Hinata, you abused her, you tied me up, and know your trying to miss up her chance of happiness, you old fart," yelled Anju.

"Anju, this is your father?" asked Hiashi,

"Unfortunately yes, he is my father, he was a mistake, that my mom had, he made Hina suffer," stated Anju.

"So because of my sister marrying this man, is the reason why she did," said Hiashi,

"Yes," said Anju.

"Then Naruto marrying my daughter is a big mistake," said Hiashi.

"WHAT, no it's not, if you do that, Hinata will have a baby without a father and she will be depressed think about Hinata," said Anju.

"I am and if because of Hina marrying someone from the outside caused her death, I am not taking any chances," said Hiashi.

"Crap," cursed Anju under her breathe.

"So from now on Hinata will not marry Naruto, and that's an order," said Hiashi storming out of the room and into Hinata's room. He saw them all cuddled up. Hinata was smiling and so was Naruto. Hiashi woke them up.

"Hinata, wake up," said Hiashi.

"Yes, father, is there something wrong?" asked Hinata.

Naruto also woke up.

"I am hear to tell you that you two will not be getting married," ordered Hiashi.

"What?! Father I thought you were okay with me and Naruto getting married, I'm even going to give him a child," said Hinata.

"Sir, I thought you said as long as I make her happy, and I am," said Naruto embracing Hinata with a hug.

"I know, but if I let you, like what happened to my sister may happen to my daughter," said Hiashi.

"But father, all Naruto has done is protect me, when the Akatsuki members attacked he put his life on the line to protect me," said Hinata tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Is that so, either way I am not taking that risk," said Hiashi.

Hinata had let go of Naruto and jumped out of the window and into a tree, she needed to think and get out of that room. With her almost future husband and father. She kept running until she reached the waterfall that she loved to go to.

"I don't understand, why did father change his mind?" asked Hinata,

"Because he was corrupted by Ren," said Hina 

"How do you know?" asked Hinata.

"I overheard him talk to Hiashi, my brother was a foul, and he should know better, then to believe that old fart," said Hina

"So Ren is back, that would explain a lot, though I still wish father would forget about Ren and allow me and Naruto to marry, since I love him and I am going to have a baby, I want my baby to grow up with a dad," said Hinata.

"Okay, how's about I clear up this whole mess with Hiashi myself," said Hina.

"Do you think he'll listen?" asked Hinata.

"Of course," said Hina.

When Hiashi and Naruto popped out from behind. Naruto ignored Hiashi and embraced Hinata with a hug and told her in a whisper tone, "Don't you ever do that again, you made me worry sick,"

"Big brother, how have you been doing?" asked Hina

"Hina, little sister, as you can see that mistake that you took with Ren, has killed you, and I am not going to allow Hinata to go threw the same fate," replied Hiashi.

"Hiashi, you were always a foul, I can't believe you, you won't allow Hinata to marry a man she loves, doesn't her happiness matter to you," said Hina.

"Okay, but you do understand that, that was how you felt, you loved Ren, and he ended up taking you into the grave," said Hiashi.

"Well for one thing he never protected me or held me like that boy is doing with Hinata, he is different," said Hina.

"How do you know for a fact?" asked Hiashi.

"Because when my stupid husband tried to rape her, Naruto did everything to defend her, even though he was being chased by the guards, so allow them to marry," said Hina.

"Fine, but if he hurts Hinata just one time, he is dead," said Hiashi.

"Thank you father," said Hinata.

"Thank you sir," said Naruto.

He gave Hinata a passionate kiss on the lips. Hiashi still didn't trust Naruto, but he was beaten by his little sister. When they let go Naruto had picked Hinata up bridal style and took her home. Hiashi soon followed after wards and Hina disappeared.

-Meanwhile-

"Father I still can't believe you, you have to disappear," said Anju.

"I will the sun is rising but I will see you in the next full moon, that is the curse that I leave you with," said Ren laughing manically and disappearing.

When the ghost had disappeared Anju was crying and ran to her favorite room and started playing sadness and sorrow. Hinata heard her and went to the room Naruto followed behind.

They saw Anju crying, and playing at the same time. When Anju stopped she rested her head on the keys and started crying. Hinata had hugged Anju and Anju returned the hug still crying.

"It's okay Anju, don't cry," said Hinata. Naruto had joined in and hugged both of them.

-End OF Chapter 33-

**Naruto: what a chapter**

**Anju: I'll say**

**Hinata: I can't believe that Anju is cursed with that man.**

**Me: Hey who wants to jump him say I**

**Anju: I**

**Naruto: I**

**Hina: I**

**Hinata: I**

**Me: I, who else any of the readers want to jump him, just be my guest. Know charge, (Everybody took a weapon and is running after Ren)**

**Ren: Crap (starts running) **

**Me: Okay until next time, come back here you stupid man. **

**-Mariely A.K.A NaruHinaforever- **


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 34 

Recap:

"I will but the sun is rising but I will see you in the next full moon, that is the curse that I leave you with," said Ren laughing manically and disappearing.

When the ghost had disappeared Anju was crying and ran to her favorite room and started playing sadness and sorrow. Hinata heard her and went to the room Naruto followed behind.

They saw Anju crying, and playing at the same time. When Anju stopped she rested her head on the keys and continued crying. Hinata had hugged Anju and Anju returned the hug.

"It's okay Anju, don't cry," said Hinata. Naruto had joined in and hugged both of them.

----

-The Next Day-

At Sakura's house, there was a big commotion on the baby situation.

"Sasuke-kun, four months of gone by, we should start making the babies room," stated Sakura.

"Okay, but we don't even know if it's a girl or a boy," said Sasuke.

"I know, I know, but soon in 5 more months this baby is coming out," said Sakura throwing a fist in the air. Sasuke just watched his wife, happily start cooking, she started singing while making some soup with rice as a side dish.

-----------

**Hey I am sorry, but I am skipping to the wedding I hope it's all okay with you guys as the readers, and I am so sorry about my horrible ass grammar. But I will reread this chapter before submitting it in. **

-------------

December 20

Hinata was panicking.

"What if I forget to say, 'I do'?" asked Hinata.

"Don't worry, you were there for me on my wedding day and I am here for you on your wedding day, except there is a lot of people, the Hyuga is a very huge clan," said Sakura taking a peek outside the door.

"That's only the main family," said Hinata panting.

"Relax, you know it looks like your about to have a baby," said Sakura giggling.

"That's not funny," whined Hinata.

"Okay Hinata the music started," said TenTen.

"Okay," said a very nervous Hinata.

"Just focus on one thing," explained Sakura. "Focus on Naruto, and how you two plus Anju and your baby are going to be happy,"

"Okay," said Hinata starting to walk out, with Hinabi as the flower girl. When they had reached the altar

She stood besides Naruto.

The priest started talking, then when he reached "do you Naruto take Hinata hand in marriage?"

"I do," replied Naruto

"Then do you Hinata, take Naruto's hand in marriage?"

"I do," replied Hinata.

-Time Skip to the reception- _**(Thanks Isaac for the correction)**_

It was somewhat similar to Sakura and Sasuke's reception, except there were a lot more people.

"Congratulations Hinata," said all of the Kunoichi that were at the reception.

"Thank you," said Hinata.

The same goes for all of the guys.

"It seems like Naruto has finally grown up," smirked Shikamaru.

"HaHa, that's sooo funny," Naruto said with the tone of sarcasm.

"Hey Naruto, where are you planning on taking Hinata for your honeymoon?" asked Sasuke.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," smirked Naruto.

-After the reception-

Naruto and Hinata had left for their honeymoon to this resort named The Blue Rose and it is perfect for honeymoons. Since they have romantic places in this resort; for example a nice view of the ocean and how the sunset reflects on the ocean is breath taking. Also it's perfect for Naruto and Hinata's time alone.

-Meanwhile-

Anju stayed at Sakura's home.

"Arigato Sakura-san," said Anju.

"Your welcome, but why did you want to come here?" asked Sakura, "I mean you can always hang out with Hinabi at the Hyuga's,"

"I know, but something is telling me, that Naruto and Hinata's honeymoon is going to bring danger to that area… it's a bad feeling," explained Anju.

"I see, but how bad can it be?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know, but I think that Hyuga's don't want Naruto and Hinata to be together, they were too nice, at the wedding and reception," replied Anju.

"Really, well were not going to let them get away with anything fishy," said Sakura with determination in her eyes. "Plus, you have to go to the academy tomorrow,"

"Okay, so where will I be staying?" asked Anju.

"You can stay in the room where my baby is ganna sleep in when I give birth!" said Sakura.

"Okay, but can I take a bath first?" asked Anju.

"Sure," said Sakura leading her into the bathroom.

When Anju knocked on the door first no one answered so she entered; she had taken her clothes off, and then entered the bath it was nice and warm and very relaxing.

There was a window in that bathroom that allows you to see the moon and it was only a crescent moon tonight.

The lights all of a sudden turned off.

"Ah, man I can't find my towel," whined Anju. When she had gotten out of the tub she tried to feel for her towel. When she had touched something that seemed like her towel she had dried off her face with it, that's when the lights came back on and she turned red when she saw Shin looking away and he was bright red as well. When Anju had taken her towel and wrapped herself with it, he faced her.

"I'm sorry," said Shin still blushing.

"What are you doing here anyways?" asked Anju.

"I came to visit," said Shin embracing her with a hug.

"But how did you know that I am staying here?" asked Anju.

"I saw you at the reception," said Shin.

"Oh so you saw Okaa-san and my new dad get married," said Anju letting go of the hug. When they heard Sakura at the door knocking.

"Hey Anju are you okay in there, let me in," said Sakura trying to open the door.

"I can't let Sakura see you, especially when I am naked and you are in here," explained Anju in a whisper tone.

"Okay, okay, I'll leave threw the window," said Shin, but it was too late Sasuke had already tracked him down and had entered threw the window.

"Hey boy, what the hell are you doing here in my house, and what are you doing to Anju?" demanded Sasuke.

"What a boy? Let me in," demanded Sakura, and since she ran out of patience she had knocked the door down with her bare fist. She saw Anju in her towel a boy standing next to her and Sasuke getting ready to kill the boy.

"Hey aren't you that boy, Shin right?" asked Sakura.

"Y-yeah," replied the scared boy.

"Ano Sasuke-kun I think you should calm down, since you are scaring the poor boy," stated Sakura.

"Humph," Sasuke had moved to Sakura.

"I think I should go get changed," stated Anju leaving the bathroom.

"We should go to the living room," mentioned Sakura holding Sasuke's hand so he won't slip away from her grip and end up hurting Shin.

When Anju entered the living room, she sat next to Shin, who was in ocean deep trouble.

-End OF Chapter 34-

**OHHH Shin, you're in deep trouble. Okay everyone, I hope you liked this one, I check for grammar errors, and by the way I just started High School, and I've never been to a wedding. So I am so sorry if I wrote things a little, well incorrect. Okay until next time. **

_**-Mariely A.K.A NaruHinaforever**_


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 35 

Recap:

"Hey aren't you that boy, Shin right?" asked Sakura.

"Y-yeah," replied the scared boy.

"Ano Sasuke-kun I think you should calm down, since you are scaring the poor boy," stated Sakura.

"Humph," Sasuke had moved to Sakura.

"I think I should go get changed," stated Anju leaving the bathroom.

"We should go to the living room," mentioned Sakura holding Sasuke's hand so he won't slip away from her grip and end up hurting Shin.

When Anju entered the living room, she sat next to Shin, who was in ocean deep trouble.

-----

"So Shin why did you enter this home in such a manor?" asked Sakura.

"When I was approaching this place the lights went off, so I saw the window open and entered threw it," explained Shin.

Sasuke stood up and went to his room.

"Gomen," said Anju, "Please don't be mad,"

"Eh he'll get over it, I mean when I give birth it might be a girl and she'll have her crushes," said Sakura giggling.

"But Shin, where's your family?" asked Anju.

"Died," replied Shin.

"What?!"

"They died in a freak fire and I was the only survivor, I was hoping on starting a new life, and travel around,"

"Shin, why don't you stay here, I mean Sasuke always wanted a son, I'll talk to him about adopting you," said Sakura.

"Really, if you do I'll be helpful around the house, I'll even find a job," said Shin with determination in his eyes.

"Okay, but for tonight you'll stay here in the couch and I'll talk to Sasuke, so now I'll get you an extra blanket," said Sakura.

"Here I'll help you, just tell me where the blankets are located and I'll go get them," said Anju.

"Okay, there in the closet," said Sakura pointing to closet in her and Sasuke's room.

"Hai," said Anju getting up and running towards Sakura's room; when she had entered she found Sasuke resting on the bed,

"Sorry, I'll be quick," said Anju reaching for a blanket, "Good night uncle,"

**Uncle?** -Thought Sasuke.

"Here I got them," said Anju.

"Thank you," said Shin.

"Now go to bed Anju and good night Shin," ordered Sakura.

"Hai,"

"Hai,"

-The Next Day-

Anju had headed out to the academy, there she had meet up with Hinabi.

"Anju, so you're going to start school too," said Hinabi.

"Yes, but this is going to be easy," said Anju.

"How are you so sure?" asked Hinabi.

"Because I've mastered many jutsu," replied Anju.

"So your good with chakra control and everything?"

"Yup,"

-First class-

"Okay class, what do you think it means to become a ninja?" asked Iruka.

"A ninja is suppose to be strong, and master a lot of jutsu," said a boy.

"Right, but it also means to defend you country, and the lives in it," stated Iruka, "remember the graduation tests are just around the corner so you better study of doppelgangers," added Iruka.

"Hai," said the class.

"Let's try it out," said Iruka, "Everyone to the front of the class," ordered Iruka.

When everyone had reached the front of the class, it went by okay; some had problems while others were okay.

"Oh man," said a boy with brown spiky hair, his name was Neko Kurosaki, "why this jutsu,"

"You sound just like boss," said Konhmaru.

"Boss?" asked Anju

"Naruto, you should know that!" said Konhmaru

"Wow, and he got really strong," said Neko

"Hey don't get any ideas I am going to be the seventh hokage," said Konhmaru proudly.

"Cause dad's ganna be the fifth hokage," said Anju.

"Your dad?" asked Neko.

"Yup, well my step dad," said Anju excited.

"Cool," said Neko.

"Next," shouted Iruka.

"Okay I'm ganna do my best," said Neko.

"Good luck," said Anju.

"Thanks," said Neko.

"Shadow clone jutsu," yelled Neko, when a kind of perfect clone appeared,

"Okay, next," said Iruka.

"YEAH I DID IT," shouted Neko leaving the room.

"Here I go, shadow clone jutsu," shouted Anju, when a perfect clone appeared.

"Excellent, next," shouted Iruka.

With that Anju left the room, and she saw Neko waiting at the door for Anju.

"Huh, you were waiting for me?" asked Anju.

"Yeah, I just wanted to say thanks for the confident boast," said Neko scratching the back of his head.

"Sure no problem," said Anju who started walking again when Neko gave her hug, when he had let go he started blushing and left Anju blushing and he walked away.

"Anju are you okay?" asked Konhmaru

"Oh, yes I'm okay," said Anju walking away.

**Why did he do that? I wonder…..nah..** –Thought Anju.

When Anju had made it back home she was embraced with a hug from Shin.

"So how was your day?" asked Shino.

"Easy," said Anju smiling when she saw Sakura fighting with the blanket.

"Damn it go in the closet," said Sakura pushing the blanket inside the closet.

"Anju your home," said Sakura.

"Yes," said Anju, "do you need any help?"

"Nah Shin's got it," said Sakura.

"Yup, I've already cooked," said Shin, "want to eat?"

"Not now, I think I'll go to the lake," said Anju leaving the house.

"I wonder what's wrong?" asked Sakura, "you know you can follow her,"

"Really, I mean are you sure?"

"Yeah,"

"Thanks,"

-At the lake-

"I wonder when mom and dad are coming home?" said Anju resting under a tree near the lake.

"So is that what's on your mind?" asked a familiar voice.

"Neko? What are you doing here?" asked Anju.

"I wanted to see if you were okay," said Neko.

"Thanks, but I think I'll train some more," said Anju taking out her bow.

"Cool, but don't you need arrows?" asked Neko.

"Nope, I can make my own arrows," said Anju showing the chakra flowing out of her the palms of her hand and it was forming into an arrow.

"Cool," said Neko in amazement.

"Now watch," said Anju hitting a tree that was further away from them, the tree had collapsed, "Ha, bulls eye," added Anju. When Neko did something that surprised her, he kissed her on the lips. When Shin appeared he felt betrayed.

"Wait Shin, it's not what it looks like," said Anju.

"Whatever," said Shin disappearing.

"Anju, I didn't know that you had a boyfriend, I am so sorry," said Neko.

"It's okay, plus he never said we were going out," stated Anju, letting tears roll down her cheeks.

Neko just hugged her and comfort her, "it's okay, I'll explain everything to him, you just don't worry your pretty little head," with that he had let go of her and ran back to Shin.

Anju just stood there crying, and remembering that Shin had kidnapped her, but then he helped her out at the end.

"What if Neko is fighting Shin, I'd better hurry," said Anju getting up and running towards the Uchiha place, when she had bumped into someone.

"Sorry," said Anju getting back up her feet when the man had observed her chakra, making her weak. When she had fallen asleep the man had kidnapped her.

-End OF Chapter 35-

_**Oh wonder what happens next!!! Well until next time.**_

_**-Mariely A.K.A NaruHinaforever **_


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 36 

Recap:

"What if Neko is fighting Shin, I'd better hurry," said Anju getting up and running towards the Uchiha place, when she had bumped into someone.

"Sorry," said Anju getting back up her feet when the man had observed her chakra, making her weak. When she had fallen asleep the man had kidnapped her.

----

-Meanwhile-

"Shin, right?" asked Neko.

"What," growled Shin

"I'm sorry, it was my fault, I kissed her, I guess I just didn't know what came over me," said Neko; "I keep seeing her face, and how cute she is…" added Neko.

"You really like here huh?" asked Shin, making Neko blush when one of his abilities which is he can sense chakra _**(somewhat like Karin the red head, the one on Sasuke's team but they are not related)**_

"Anju's in trouble," said Neko.

"What?!"

"I can sense her chakra,"

"Let's go," said Shin.

-Mean while-

"This girl is suppose to be worth a lot," said the man.

When Anju started waking up she saw herself in a cave.

"Not again," said Anju, "What the hell is with you people, damn it," shouted Anju.

"Your worth a thousand American dollars," said the man.

"What? Who put that price?" asked Anju.

"I did!" said a familiar voice.

"T-Tobi" said Anju.

"It's nice to see you, oh and I have a friend, meet Pain," said Tobi.

"Why is it raining?" asked Anju.

"Every where I go it rains," said Pain.

"Pain, I've heard of you, you are an assassin, you were known to be a God!" said Anju.

"So you heard of me," said Pain.

"Who hasn't?!"

"So you're the little girl with the demon," said Pain.

"Yeah, as soon as we get the Kyubi we will have gotten all of the demons," said Tobi.

"No leave dad alone," yelled Anju.

"Mind your tongue little girl," said Pain, "Before I have to cut it off,"

Neko and Shin were hiding behind a rock. Neko handed Shin one of his kunai knife.

" Are you willing to fight?" asked Neko

"Hell yeah," replied Shin.

When they heard an explosion.

"Man you idiots send a spy to interrupted my honey moon," yelled Naruto holding the spy, over his shoulders.

"Dad," shouted Anju.

"And you hurt my daughter," said Naruto.

"So you're the Kyubi," said Pain emotionless.

"Who wants to know?" asked Naruto.

"Your murder," said Pain.

"Good luck," said Naruto.

"Let's give him an options, either you give yourself up or I will kill you wife and daughter," said Tobi.

"Tobi? What the hell? I thought I killed you?" Asked Naruto.

"You can't get rid of me," said Tobi.

"Bring it!" said Naruto throwing the soy across the room.

"Shin, let's go free Anju!" said Neko.

"Hai," replied Shin following behind him.

When they reached Anju Tobi caught them.

"Shin, free Anju and run!" said Neko.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you're coming with us!" said Shin.

"Shin listen to me, protect Anju, and leave!" said Neko.

"Neko," said Anju.

"Don't worry your pretty little face, I can hold him off," said Neko, "Now go help Naruto,"

"Hai," said Anju taking her bow, "Please be safe Neko-kun,"

"Dad, we should kill him now!" said Anju.

"Okay," said Naruto preparing the Rasingan, when he saw Pain had Hinata in his arms, "Hinata?"

"Mom, what did you do to her!" shouted Anju.

"She's asleep," said Pain cradling Hinata in his arms.

"Give her back," said Naruto.

"Weren't you going to attack me?" asked Pain

"You bastard!" shouted Naruto. When Hinata woke up, she had no emotions in her lavender eyes, she looked like a doll, put under a spell.

"You did something to her!" said Anju, flash stepping behind Pain, but he mastered that speed as well, so he quickly moved away.

"Mom, speak to me," said Anju trying to wake Hinata up, but nothing worked.

When, Naruto had let the red chakra spill out.

"Give her back," growled Naruto with that harsh demon tone.

"You really are a beast," said Pain only having fun. When Anju had come from behind, she slowed him done and Naruto took Hinata in his arms.

"Shin protect her," ordered Naruto.

"Hai," said Shin standing next to Hinata's doll like body.

HE saw Neko, thrown on the floor.

"Stupid kid stay down already," said Tobi kicking him in the ribs.

"Never, Anju need me," said Neko coughing up blood.

"Your not even Genin," said Tobi laughing manically.

"So what?!" screamed Neko.

Soon Anju and Naruto had used their combined jutsu and killed Pain. When they checked to see if he was a live they poked him with a stick.

"His died," said Anju, when saw Neko collapse on the ground and he didn't stand up. She took her bow and shot Tobi pinning him on the wall when Naruto finished him off. He took his Rasingan and blew Tobi up.

"Neko," said Anju crying as she tried to use a little bit of medical ninjustu, "don't die,"

"Who said I was going to die," smirked Neko.

"You baka, you made me worried sick," said Anju in a soft tone.

When Naruto picked up Hinata she was freed from whatever she was put under.

"Naruto," said Hinata when she saw him bloody, Anju and the Neko, "What happened?" asked Hinata.

"It's a long story lets just get you home," said Naruto, when his eyes turned back to blue.

"Shin can you help me?" asked Anju.

"Sure," said Shin helping Neko, "and what are you smiling about?" asked Shin.

"Nothing," said Neko going to sleep.

-When they reached the Uchiha place-

"Naruto, Hinata your back, but why are you covered in blood, and the kids?" asked Sakura.

"It's a long story," said Naruto.

"Did you tell Hinata yet?" asked Sakura.

"No,"

"Tell me what?" asked Hinata being placed down gently on her feet.

"Well, might as well tell you…. Sasuke gave me a home in the Uchiha place, so until I can get us our own home, well be living in a house for four," said Naruto.

"Oh that's great Naruto-kun," said Hinata.

"It's good to know because we already send your stuff into the house," said Sakura passing Naruto the keys.

"Let me take her there," said Naruto lifting her up bridal style, when he disappeared with Hinata, Anju was going to follow behind but decided to stay. She saw Neko bandaged up resting on the couch. When Sakura asked Shin to come to the kitchen Neko woke up.

"Neko your awake," said Anju happy but yet with a worry smile.

"Did I make you cry Anju? I'm sorry," said Neko.

"It's okay, I just so glad to see your okay," said Anju hugging Neko, he was blushing but accepted the hug.

"But I just wanted to tell you that I apologized to Shin for kissing you back then," said Neko.

"Don't worry the past was the past, but if you ever try a stupid stunt like that, I'll personally hurt you," said Anju.

"Ouch," said Neko.

Anju was giggling.

-End OF Chapter 36-

Sorry it took so long but I had a lot of homework man high school is not easy. I got H.W from every subject. Damn that's hard. Well until next time!

-Mariely A.K.A NaruHinaforever


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 37- its baby time 

Recap:

"_But I just wanted to tell you that I apologized to Shin for kissing you back then," said Neko. _

"_Don't worry the past was the past, but if you ever try a stupid stunt like that, I'll personally hurt you," said Anju. _

"_Ouch," said Neko. _

_Anju was giggling._

---

-It's birth time-

Sakura was washing the dishes when she felt her water break.

"Ah," yelled Sakura.

"Sakura are you okay?" asked Sasuke.

"The baby is coming," said Sakura panting.

"Oh God, Shin get the stuff and meet me at the hospital," ordered Sasuke carrying Sakura bridal style and ran to the hospital with her.

"Damn it," shouted Sakura.

Sakura was sent to the emergency room. Poor Sasuke's hands were held on tight; he was in pain but stayed strong. Tsuande and Shizune taking care of the babies.

"Push Sakura," said Tsuande when Sasuke was in pain as well as Sakura 10 minutes later that's when the baby came out it was a boy, then another 5 minutes a baby girl came out.

When Sakura rested she was holding her baby and cradling it in her hands.

"So what are we going to name him?" asked Sasuke.

"Soukyou and the girl Kimi," said Sakura, when she saw her baby open its eyes, they were just like Sasuke.

"Soukyou Uchiha and Kimi Uchiha then born March 20," said Tsuande.

Sasuke was looking at Soukyou and how the baby was moving wiggling a lot, when Soukyou took Sasuke's finger he squeezed it pretty hard.

"I think Soukyou got your super human strength," said Sasuke.

"Hehe, look at Kimi, she is so calm," said Sakura. When Naruto and Hinata came in, along with Anju and Shin.

"Aw there so cute," said Hinata standing besides Sakura.

"This is Soukyou and Kimi," said Sakura.

"My new brother and sister," said Shin look at the babies.

"Yeah," said Sakura.

When it was time for Sakura to go back home the men offered to help while the girls played with the babies.

-A month later-

Anju and Hinata went to buy some fruits when she slept on the stair and hurt her ankle. When Hinata sat on the couch she felt strange her water tub thingy broke, she was going to give birth on May 20.

"Okaa-san," said Anju watching Hinata in pain.

"The baby is coming call Sakura," said Hinata.

"Hai," said Anju flash running to Sakura

"Sakura, Sakura," yelled Anju.

"What's up Anju," said Sakura cradling her baby.

"It's Hinata she's going to have a baby!" said Anju at that same time Naruto entered this home.

"What Hinata's ganna have a baby," said Naruto.

"Yeah, know run, run," said Anju.

With that Sakura and Naruto ran to Hinata while Anju took care of the babies.

Hinata was breathing hard and yelling in pain.

"Hinata, I'm here," said Naruto holding her hand.

"AHHH the baby is coming," shouted Hinata in pain.

"Okay, Hinata breathe, I studied this, I think I can have the baby out in no time," said Sakura putting some gloves on, "Naruto go get me so a warm blanket,"

"Okay," said Naruto.

"Okay Hinata push… the babies head is out… come Hinata push," said Sakura.

Hinata started screaming in pain. When the baby had come out, Sakura started cleaning it with one of the towels Naruto had, then she took a new one and wrapped it.

"Congratulation it's a girl, what are you going to name her?" asked Sakura.

"I want her to be Nina," said Hinata hugging her baby.

"I'd better write this stuff down and sent to Tsuande-sama," said Sakura, leaving.

"Thank you," said Naruto.

"No problem just be a good father," said Sakura.

Naruto saw the little girl and she opened her eyes to see that she has the Byakugan but with pupils, she had whisker marks on her cheeks and had Naruto's skin color.

"Look Naruto isn't she cute," said Hinata.

"She is," replied Naruto looking at his new daughter.

-The Next day-

Hinata was sitting on the porch when her father came to see his new granddaughter.

"Look father her name is Nina," said Hinata smiling at her baby.

"She has your eyes," said Hiashi sitting next to his daughter.

"Do you want to hold her?" asked Hinata.

"Sure," said Hiashi when Hinata passed the baby to him he looked at the newborn and how playful it was, it kind of reminded him of Hinata when she was a baby expect he barely touched her.

"Hinata-Chan I brought the diaper," said Naruto, "Oh good afternoon Hiashi-sama," added Naruto.

"Excuse me father I have to change her," said Hinata when Hiashi passed Nina to her, "Come on baby,"

The little Nina was giggling.

"So Naruto I see that you kept your promise and made her happy," said Hiashi.

"I told you those two girls and Anju are very important to me, they're my family like you," said Naruto gazing up at the sky.

"As long as you take great care of them… Well I have to go, protect them with you life," said Hiashi.

"I will," said Naruto.

With that Hiashi left and Naruto went back inside.

THE END 

Okay everybody, this is it the end forever. I loved writing this story, but now you know Hinata and Naruto had kids so did Sasuke and Sakura have two kids. The Akatsuki are all died, and I forgot to mentioned Shikamaru and Temari have one, Neji and TenTen have one, Ino and Sai have one as well.

_**If you guys want I was thinking about writing a sequel. It would be on all of their kids and how they grow up! I'll wait and see how your reviews go. **_

_**So please tell me if you want a sequel. **_


	38. THanks to you all

This is to thank all of the Sudden Love readers:

For Favorite Story:

_Dark Viris_

_Eyehateu_

_Avatarnarutobleach_

_InufefiNogara199_

_ShizukaNanashi-Jou-Chan_

JD Half Dog Ultimatebishoujo21 Thunder Shock Blade Bobbetter Niceguy122 Rikuhasownage 

_Trademark-chan_

_Darkrapier_

_Jesse Briceno_

_Kakashifan123_

_Stepclip_

_Diavud144_

_Blood Angel 8__th__ Company_

_countarron_

For favorite Author:

_Love comes and goes_

_Xlishado_

_NarutoFan75_

_Eyehateu_

_Bobbetter_

_Kakashifan123_

_Jesse Briceno_

_Stephani777_

For Story Alert:

_NaruHinaforeveXD_

_DynastyWarriors6_

_DragonAlter_

_Hornless Devil Wingless Angel_

_Bobbetter_

_Jesse Briceno_

_Kakashifan123_

_Jesse Briceno_

For Author Alert:

_DynastyWarriors6_

DragonAlter 

_Animefreak012194_

_Kakashifan123_

_Paladin-kriss_

_**Thanks everyone for reviewing my story Sudden Love, now enjoy part 2**_


End file.
